Remember Me
by Nameless Problems
Summary: One must wonder of death. The end to everything, the only true certainty in one's life. Some say there are those who have hidden from it's watchful eye, offering the life of others in their place. Be them friend or foe, no one is certain. But what is certain, is the secrets they hold are dark, and you would do well to stay away.
1. A Dragon Named Nivalis

**Chapter 1**

 **Sequel to Forgetting Who You Are. Read that first**

 **Sacrifice is never easy, it's never given. It's not always selfless, but it always carries weight**

* * *

"Good evening. What will you be having to drink today"? Asked a deep blue dragon to a couple. On the right was a beautiful dragoness, black and magenta with green eyes and gold jewelry. On the left was a purple and gold dragon. They sat at an expertly set table, in a restaurant far beyond anyone's price range.

"Bring us your finest wine"! Said the purple dragon, a certain vigor in his voice.

"Very good, sir. I shall bring it right away".

He went to fetch the bottle. "Ooooo, Spyro. What's the occasion"? Asked the black dragoness, fluttering her eyes.

"Nothing special. It's just that we haven't been out like this for so long. I'm amazed we found a sitter at such short notice".

"Flame sure is one hell of a friend".

"And I thought being the fire guardian was tough"! They shared a laugh. "Cynder"? He asked as the laughter died down.

"Yes"?

"What would we ever do without each other"?

She shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe find someone else. Stay alone. Who knows".

The server arrived with the wine, opened it, and poured them each a glass. He left the bottle and they raised their glasses. "A toast, to our night out"! Exclaimed Spyro.

"Wooo"! The glasses clinked and emptied the red liquid down the throat of each dragon. "It's so good to have time alone. I love you".

"I love you too". He felt her tail scrape at his leg underneath the table and his body froze. She leaned in over it and spoke into his ear seductively.

"I say we finish the bottle, go to our usual spot, and we put this to the test". She had slid her tail between his legs, and began prodding.

"Are you kidding me?! Again"!? A voice came from the doorway, Spyro spun to look at the figure. As he did the world around him began to flicker, and faded completely. He landed on the floor with a thud. "How many times is that now"? Asked the figure. He wore a blank, featureless mask and was wrapped in bandages, covering his body and face from view. He jerked his head to side and raised a hand over his eyes. "Oh come on! At least cover yourself

Spyro was quick to cross his legs, hiding himself from view. "Ash! What the hell are you doing? Why'd you stop it"?

He rolled his eyes. "Please. I can only watch a train wreck happen so many times before I step in and help. How long have you been in here anyway"? The restaurant had disappeared, and was replaced with an endless white room. The only color being Spyro, Ash and the doorway.

"Not that long. Maybe twenty minutes".

"Uh-huh. Right". He waved his hand, a floating control console appeared before him, covered in various forms of crystals. In the center was a timer. "Four hours. Seriously? How many times did you run that? You know what, never mind. Did you reorder the books"?

"I did that yesterday". He whined.

"It has to be done everyday. Ignitus says so".

"I'll do it later. Just give me a few more tries with the simulation".

The console disappeared, and Ash crossed his arms. "Eighteen thirty-seven".

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "What"?

"That's how long it takes you to choke and give up. On the dot, every time. It's pathetic". Spyro denied this. "Look". He waved his hand and a small screen hovered in front of the purple dragon. It had logged every simulation he had run, each ending at precisely the same time.

"Okay. So maybe I'm a little out of practice. I haven't had many others to talk to. Maybe I'm going crazy".

Ash grabbed him by the horn and dragged him out the door. "You realize that room's for training, right? Not living out your personal fantasies of screwing up royally".

Spyro fought his grip to no avail. So instead he laid down, and gathered dust as he was dragged through the halls of time. "So what if I use it to be happy? So does Ignitus".

"At least he trains in it. The last training session you clocked in was over thirty years ago. You suck at fighting". They arrived in a circular room, where the floor was covered in books. Ash tossed the purple dragon inside and sat on a desk off to the side. "Now I have to babysit you while you do one of your only duties. Outstanding job, oh great purple dragon".

Spyro rolled his eyes as he picked up books and placed them on shelves, muttering insults directed at his company. "You could help y'know".

"Not my job. Ignitus asked you to do it". He tossed a smaller book into the air and caught it. "Why can't you just do your chores first? It would make everything so much easier".

"In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been in the best mood lately".

"Ha. I wonder why. Is it because you suck at dating? Or even in your fantasies you reject her".

Spyro slammed a book onto the ground, causing Ash to jump. "I have a family out there! One that I can't be with but see everyday! Why can't you just let me be happy?! Why is that so much to ask"? His head fell as he thought of Cynder and his children. "I just want to see them. I want to raise my children. Tell them stories, kiss them goodnight".

"Then why didn't you wish for that"?

"Because... Because my life isn't worth all of theirs".

"You know that, but you have yet to understand it. I'll let you finish up here, then meet Ignitus and I in the main library. We have some things to discuss". Ash stepped out of the room, leaving Spyro to tend to his duties.

"Done. Took long enough". Spyro wiped sweat from his brow, stepped out of the room, and directed himself to the main library.

"Finally. Couldn't stop day dreaming, could you"?

"What did you want, Ash"?

"Right to it, huh? Fine". He waved his hand, a vision of Warfang floated between them. The city was readying itself for a festival, and had decorations set up everywhere. The main color was purple. "The festival of The Hero's Passing is coming up. And as with all celebrated heroes, you are allowed to visit the hosting city for the duration of the holiday".

Spyro nodded. "Last year Asling hosted it. And this year is Warfang. Odd how they haven't hosted it for so long".

"We know. Which is why you aren't going".

"WHAT?! That's not fair! It's my duty as the celebrated to attend! Ignitus said so"!

Ash stepped back, giving Ignitus his turn to speak. "You're right, I did. But we've both noticed that you haven't let go of your life".

"Yeah, for good reason! I would have visited my family during a different festival, but I'm bound to the city hosting. Now I have a chance to finally meet my children and you're going to take it away from me"?

"We aren't trying to upset you. Ignitus and I just don't think that you're ready. You never came to terms with your death. You haven't accepted that there's no going back".

"Because I didn't want to die! I just want to live the life that was taken from me. Even if it's just for a day. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask"?

Ignitus considered his proposal, thinking back to when he himself died, and how much he wanted a second chance. "Just a day"? He asked.

Ash's jaw dropped. "You aren't seriously considering this?! It was your idea to keep him away from the festival"! Ignitus ignored the thrask.

"Just a day. That's all".

"Then you can go". Spyro jumped in joy as Ash groaned in anger. "And Ash will be your handler".

"Why are you dragging me into this? I already didn't want to go. Now I have to go with a date"?

Spyro snickered. "You wish it were a date".

"Shut up. I'm not going".

Ignitus shook his head. "You are. I haven't had a moment of peace since you two came here. Always bickering and complaining about one another. This will give you a chance to rekindle what friendship you had".

"You do realize he tried to resurrect the dark master, right"?

"Tried to? I did. I even punched him".

"ENOUGH! I've had it! You're both going and that's final! Now leave me in peace. I have things to attend to".

Ash leaned down to Spyro, whispering quietly. "Attend to himself".

"I heard that".

* * *

Ash and Spyro stood before a portal to Warfang, both polar opposite emotionally. "Remember, you have one day. After that I'm bringing you back. Understood"?

"One day, got it". Spyro was excited to say the least. Ash snapped his fingers, a ghostly chain sprang from Spyro's neck and into the thrask's hand.

"Let's get this over with". Spyro leapt through the portal, pulling Ash along with him.

On the other side was a grassy field of rolling hills. They had arrived at the very edge of a tree line, and only a short walk to the gates of Warfang, rebuilt in all their glory since the siege of the great beast. Ash and Spyro did not look like themselves. They were both their respective species yes, but they had alterations done to them so they could blend in.

Ash no longer wore bandages or Koma's mask, instead he wore fine silk robes beige with red accents. His body was not scared, and he had several finely carved horns jutting out from the back of his head.

Spyro had changed color. Instead of his classic purple and gold, he now had an white hide, and electric blue underbelly. Along with horns shaped like the letter C, curving forward.

"Time to celebrate. I'm going to the tavern. That place has survived more than anything in this city". As Ash moved toward the gate, he was jerked back by the chain wrapped around his wrist. He pivoted on his heel, glaring at Spyro. "What"?

"What if I run into someone I know?! What am I supposed to do"?

"Forget you know them. It becomes easier if you get wasted first. Speaking of which". He returned on his path, the spiritual chain that connected them growing in length as he walked away.

"Thanks for the help". Spyro shifted his sight to the gates of Warfang, standing in all their imposing, massive glory. He squeezed through the crowd and beyond the cascading stone.

Beyond them the city truly shone in its beauty. Warfang had become a marvel of old world values and new world engineering. From elevators to indoor heating, it towered over the rest of the dragon realms with its ingenuity.

The dragon city was decorated for the purple dragon, the same that walked among the crowds unseen, hidden behind a fake body. He walked past the market district, rebuilt to look less like a slum, and more of an actual market. Featuring stone buildings four stories high, each floor occupied by a different vendor. From many windows a purple drape hung. Some had the four element sygils embroidered on them in gold, others were simply purple and gold.

The dragons, thrask, gryphons and moles were all accommodated very well, and the two species had been integrated into society with little outcry. Of course there were those who judged all thrask as though they were Ash, but those who did so were so rarely taken seriously.

The now white dragon passed the tavern, where he saw Ash talking to other thrask, who rolled their eyes and stepped away from him and his jokes. Spyro smiled as the thrask pouted and ordered another drink.

Continuing on his path, he made it to the templeary stairs, where the guardians stood, their scales now faded and dull. Beside Terrador and Volteer stood two younger dragons, matching the element of the guardian they accompanied. They were close to Flame's age. Cyril was without an apprentice, most likely due to his strict standards.

Flame had grown quite a bit from when last Spyro saw him. He hadn't grown very much, and Spyro stood a few feet taller than the fire drake. Regardless of his smaller stature, he wore the title of fire guardian with pride, and it showed. His scales were as bright as ever. To the side of them sat the pink and beige dragoness named Ember, now appointed to the title of seer to the guardians, she looked happy, as though she had finally earned what she desired most.

The one Spyro had hoped to see was not with them. He looked around, but could not see any signs of the mother of his children. Or the gryphon that helped to raise them.

"Hey! Ice dragon"! Shouted the fire guardian, looking at Spyro.

He checked around him, being sure it was him Flame was speaking to. "Me"?

"Yes you. Ember says there's something about you". Flame ushered him forth. "What's your name"?

Spyro froze. _"_ _I never thought of a name"!_ The world stopped before him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad I'm not _that_ out of practice. Now what would a good name be? Something cool, something... ice dragon-y". He thought back to the transcripts of famous ice dragons, one name stuck in his mind. With a nod he undid dragon time, looked to Flame confidently, and spoke his new name. "Nivalis".

Cyril had his interest peaked by the name. "Quite the legacy that name carries. Your parents must have been well taught to hear of her accomplishments. Odd that they'd name their son after a female though".

Spyro gritted his teeth as he smiled. "They always wanted a daughter".

"That's... good to know? Still, quite strange. Tell us, is this your first time in Warfang"?

"Uh.. yeah. I haven't missed a festival yet, and it's been so long since it's been in Warfang. I thought I'd stop by and pay my respects. Give my offering to his passing".

"Not many come to remember him. It's mostly just a reason to get drunk, high and into a fight". Chimed in Ember, circling the ice dragon before her. "I was under the impression that something was off about you. You seem very powerful. As though more than one element resides within you. Am I right"?

"I know gravity"! He blurted out, earning a silent gasp from those who heard.

"Not too often you hear that. Where did you learn it? Who taught you"?

"I was.. uh... I was taught in Lourndas. My teacher came with me and is currently drinking his fill at the tavern". He smiled as a drop of sweat fell from his brow.

That would explain your aura. It feels... odd. Like a necromancers pet. Then again, you are the first dragon I've met who knows gravity. So that could be why". Ember looked him over more, pausing at his neck and poking at it with her claw. "Interesting".

"What did you find"? Asked Cyril, intrigued.

"Nothing. Just surprised is all". She found her way back to the guardians side, and sat down, never taking her eyes off of Spyro.

"So are you gonna show us"? Asked Flame impatiently.

"Show you"? He asked nervously.

"Well, yeah. We can't just take your word for it. Gravity's too rare to just believe out of the blue. So show me. Just don't go too crazy. I like my knees".

"O-okay. Yeah. I can do it. Do you wanna go to the training grounds or something"?

Flame laughed. "Seriously? Come on, just show me here. Make sure you don't kill me though. Gravity's some strong magic".

"Alright". Answered the purple dragon, closing his eyes and concentrating. "Fall".

Flame expected a great force, but was treated to nothing. He waited a little while longer, though was soon left with doubt. "Care to try again"?

"Of course". Spyro concentrated harder, remembering what Ash had taught him. "Fall".

Flame braced himself. But was once again left with disappointment. "Still not feeling it".

Spyro shut his eyes harder, focusing all of his energy on his friend. "Fall".

Flame did not prepare himself, and because of this, was forced to his stomach, unable to move. "Enough"! He surrendered. Spyro opened his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sorry for doubting you. You know your gravity".

"Thanks. It took a longtime".

"Well then", said the ice guardian, "you've proven yourself, so there's no point in keeping you any longer. Go enjoy your day. And if you plan on staying the night, we do have an extra room. Unless you already have plans. And considering the rarity of your element, I'd love to see more of it".

"I don't know if I'll be staying. My teacher is rather picky about where he sleeps".

"Well he might be swayed if you tell him it's the old fire guardian chambers. Took quite the hit in the war all that time ago. Never has felt quite the same. At least according to Flame".

"It is! I don't know why, but it feels... weird".

"Well no matter, we should let you go. Enjoy the rest of your day, and try to not use that gravity magic. Some don't take kindly to it".

"Will do, thank you. Have a great day". Spyro rushed away as fast as he could without looking like he was trying to rush. He made it to the courtyard that housed his and Ash's bodies, before he stopped and thought everything over. _"_ _Wow. That was close. Gotta get my story stra"..._ His thoughts were interrupted by a voice near the statues of him, Cynder and Ignitus. Under the cherry blossom tree that stood in the center, was a gryphon and dragon arguing. It seemed to be rather heated.

"I don't care"! Screamed the gryphon. "I don't want you walking around here alone".

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you to watch over me all the time! I've fought off worse than a potential thug".

"Fine". He gave up. "I won't bother you anymore. Have fun". His words were cold, harsh. The gryphon took off in a huff, leaving the dragon at the statues, staring at them.

Spyro moved around, the marble statues blocking the dragon in question from his view. As he circled, feature became visible. A black hide, gold shackles, white horns, long slender frame. _"_ _Oh no"._ He thought as the dragoness finally came into view. _"_ _Cynder"!_

She snapped her head in his direction as he moved. She looked to him, embarrassed. "I take it you heard that"? He tried to speak, but was unable. She was just as he thought she would be, large like she had been while under the dark masters control, and just as beautiful as ever. "Sorry. He's got a lot going on right now. We both do".

"Don't worry about it". He said nervously.

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Not many care enough to come to his grave".

He shrugged. "Just trying to get away from the crowd. Heh".

She became very serious. "Well you should go back. If you aren't going to pay your respects, leave. He isn't buried here to make YOU more comfortable". She turned her head to his statue. As she looked on, Spyro met at her side, looking over her stone portrait. He chuckled, trying to break her anger. "What's so funny"? She asked in an irritated tone.

"This looks nothing like you".

His words shocked her. "Well... yeah. I'm older now. Of course it's not gonna look like me".

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean it fails to capture your beauty".

She moved away from him, repulsed. "Who the hell do you think you are"?

"W-wha"? He stammered.

"I don't even now you, and you start hitting on me? At his grave no less! What's wrong with you"? She turned away and took off, steaming angry.

"Cynder! Wait! _It's me! Don't leave_ ". His head hung low and his wings fell to the ground.

"Smooth". Came a voice from behind him. There stood Ash, as disappointed as ever. "So much for first impressions. At least you can try again in the simulator, let's go".

Ash tugged at the chain around his wrist, which caused a terrible pain in Spyro's neck. "Hey, Stop!". He resisted. "You said I get a day"!

Ash stopped pulling. "Yeah, to enjoy the festival. Obviously you have other plans. Other plans that I thought we agreed would not happen".

"We never said I couldn't talk to her"!

The thrask tilted his head, going over the conversation. "I think you might be right".

"So let me go". He ordered.

Ash sighed. "I hate being wrong". The chain that connected them faded, a relief washing over the purple dragon. "Go screw it up more. I can't wait to see how badly this goes".

"I didn't screw it up".

The thrask chuckled. "Oh yes, hit on by a random dragon by the grave of her mate. How romantic".

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic"?

"Of course I do". He answered sarcastically. "How do you plan on making this right? Are you going to go apologize? Normally saying sorry isn't enough to un-creepify yourself".

"I... have no idea" His head hung low. "I screwed up. What would you do"?

"Try again. You should be able to. If you've been reading Koma's notes, that is".

"You're right! How could I forget"? He closed his eyes, concentrating on the past. "Wish me luck".

"Not gonna happen".

Spyro rolled his eyes as time rewound. When he opened them, he had moved back to the other side of the tree. He saw the gryphon take off angrily. He walked around the tree, Cynder coming into view.

She snapped her head in his direction as he moved. She looked to him, embarrassed. "I take it you heard that? Sorry. He's got a lot going on right now. We both do". She turned back to the statues, looking over Spyro's.

The purple dragon in question stepped beside her, a smile curling up his lips. Cynder noticed this, and started a frown. "It's crazy how everyone's here for him, and don't even bother paying their respects".

Her frown faded instantly, surprised at his observation. "Yeah". She spoke slowly, trying to gauge his intentions.

"You're Cynder, yes"?

"Oh.. yeah. What gave it away"?

"You seem devoted to him. Like you were close. That and I already met the others. They didn't seem like a Cynder".

She chuckled. "They're unique. That's for sure. So you know who I am. Who are you"?

"Nivalis".

She held in a laugh. "Interesting name for a male".

"It's not my fault my parents wanted a daughter". Spyro joked.

"You're right, I shouldn't judge". She managed to calm herself. "How do you know they wanted a daughter"?

"They made sure I looked good in pink".

She fell to pieces imagining it. When she pulled herself together, wiping a tear from her eye, she apologized. "Sorry, sorry. I don't know why that was so funny".

"Don't worry about it. It as meant to be a joke. They didn't make me wear pink".

"So it was your choice then"?

"I'll have you know I make pink work". He moved his head in a zigzag pattern, adding to Cynder's laughter.

As it died down, they found themselves stuck in an awkward silence, glancing around the courtyard. "Sooo", Cynder broke it, "are you here for the entirety of the festival? Or just today"?

"The whole thing". Spyro screamed at himself in his head as he spoke.

Cynder seemed happy about the news. "That's great. Where are you staying"?

"Cyril offered me the old fire guardians chambers. _Shut up shut up shut up. Just stop talking_ "!

"Odd for him do that. I guess he must sense something inside of you. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then"?

"I guess we will. _Just stop talking. It's so easy_ ".

Cynder looked to the sky, the sun still high, but the hour growing later. "Well I have to go. School is almost done, so I have to be there. It was nice meeting you, Nivalis".

"Goodbye, Cynder. _I love you_ ". He exhaled happily as she flew away. Ash however looked just as disappointed as ever as he stood behind the not-so purple dragon.

"Eighteen times that took, and you still screwed up. You are a master". His sarcasm was ignored this time.

"Yeah".

"You do realize we're leaving soon, right? So go get drunk and be merry".

Spyro snapped out of his trance-like state. "We can't go. I just said hi. I haven't even met my children yet"!

"Not my concern. Learn to let go. Accept that she's gonna be with Ciezan until their bones rot in the ground, and move on. The dead have no need for love".

"But I'm alive! I have a body"!

"It's not real. It's a puppet. You need one to even materialize here. I do too. For extended periods anyway".

"This body is plenty real! I can feel and breath and taste". He punctured a hole into is arm, drawing blood. "I even bleed. How is that not real"?

"Fake blood to fool the living. You also have no organs. Especially not the one you're thinking with right now. We're leaving". Ash conjured a portal to the chronicler's home, and began tugging on the chain. As he walked forward, about to step through, he felt a force jerk him back.

"I'm not leaving yet". Said a pained Spyro, as he fought the thrask for control over the chain.

"You aren't going to win this fight". He yanked and Spyro yelped, but didn't give up. They tugged it out, Ash moving closer to the portal, and the purple dragon in the opposite direction. "Just... Give... Up"!

"Not.. Gonna... Happen"! Spyro cranked his neck and grabbed the chain with his maw. He used his mouth to pull back, and lessen the pain on his neck.

"You're gonna break your teeth. Stop this and come with me"! Ash yanked one more time as Spyro bite down harder.

There was a loud metallic snap, and Ash was gone. Spyro looked around as the chain vanished from his neck. "A-Ash"? His voice was shaky, scared as he scoured the area frantically. It was pointless, Ash was gone. And Spyro was alone.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 1 of a story with no plot! I need some ideas for one. I planned on making it a 'falling in love' story, but that's shallow. It wouldn't be long. So of course he can't let go. That's a big thing. Then again, there's nothing wrong with wanting to raise your own children. I had an idea where his son would resent, then come to love him slowly, and accept him as his father. Another idea is 'good guy becomes the bad guy' where Ciezan goes crazy and tries to kill everyone. But that's kinda dumb. I don't want another 'Threat looms over the land' deal. I did that already. So if anyone has any ideas (And I want some), send me a PM, leave a review. But not anonymously. I can't reply to those.**


	2. New Body, Old Friends

"Ash"?! Yelled the not so purple dragon, checking around the courtyard for his friend. "Ash?! Ash where are you"?! His panic grew rapidly as he considered the worst. As his heart exploded from his chest, he called out. "Ash"!? Spyro stopped, hearing a faint whisper in the back of his mind. The whisper grew in volume and clarity, until he could make out the voice and words. It was Ash. Calling out from thin air.

"I CAN HEAR YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME"?! He sounded angry.

Spyro was overjoyed, and nearly made a fool of himself by exclaiming loudly. "You're okay"!

"Stop. Talking". Spyro could hear Ash breathing deeply, controlling his anger. "I've been listening to you scream my name, in your nasally, high pitched voice for the past half hour. I can't take it anymore! So shut up, and give me peace". His breathing was steady and rhythmic as he fought the urge to go off. Ash let out one final sigh. "Alright. I'm calm".

Spyro didn't hesitate in his questioning. "What happe'"...

"Shhht"! He cut in. "Nevermind. You're still extremely annoying. I swear you sound like a... flightless bird if they could talk".

Spyro looked on in confusion. "Why a flightless bird"?

Ash took a moment to respond. "Not sure, it just sounds right. Weird".

"So, where are you"?

"Not sure. What I can tell you is it's completely black. Though I can see myself perfectly, like I'm standing against a black wall in bright colors, but nothing else around me".

"So you're floating in space"?

"No I'm standing on something. I wouldn't call it ground, but it's something. Like a sheet of glass.".

"Can you get back"?

"Don't know. It doesn't seem like my magic works here. I think I'll walk around a bit, see if I can find anything. I'm gonna silence the tether between us. The last thing I want is to hear your voice constantly nagging in my ear. I'll turn it off occasionally and say hi. Mostly because I want to see how badly you screw up your new found freedom".

"Wait! What do I do? Isn't this body only temporary"?

"You did pay attention. Yeah. I'd say you've got a week at most. After that it'll die and your spirit will fade into nothing. So have fun with that".

"I'm gonna die"!?

"Yeah. It's more like... super death. You just cease to exist. Or you could always die. That would send your mind back to your 'real' body back with Ignitus. But it would cause some serious mental trauma. So maybe a bullet to the head isn't the way to go".

"So my options are pretty much; die and go crazy, or cease to exist"?

"Pretty much".

"There has to be another option"!

Ash sighed. "I didn't want to tell you about this, but seeing as Ignitus would kill me if you die... You can get Ember to extend the puppets lifespan. She already knows you're you and will most likely help".

"How long will I have"?

"The average lifespan of a dragon".

Spyro's jaw dropped. "What"?!

"Yeah. It's pretty much necromancy. The body you're using will become a real, living body. You will have a new life".

"So I could have come back at any time"!?

"No. Your death is still absolute. But this is a workaround. Technically you, Ignitus and I never truly died, we just moved minds".

"So I never died"!

"Your body did. Your magic and life essence are still technically alive. Paradise takes those away and recreates you in a new form. A form that can't escape without necromancy. A form much like the puppets".

"This is great! I get to live again"!

"Yeah. Until I get out. Or Ignitus himself comes to get you".

Spyro's smile and celebrating died into bitter realization. "Oh yeah. Forgot about him".

"Look on the bright side, you live until he isn't busy. Then again, when is he not busy"? As the thrask spoke, Spyro grew happier. He had a point. Ignitus would sometimes be so busy he'd have no time to eat, let alone save Spyro. "Well I'm gonna go. You have fun. And don't get her pregnant again. One time and you strike out. Your pull out game is weak".

There was a slight tug at the back of Spyro's mind as Ash silenced the tether. He looked down to his scales, smiling at his realization. "I can be a father".

Spyro found his way back to the guardians, holding his head high. "I spoke to my teacher, and he has decided to leave early. I however, have been granted a little vacation".

"Brilliant"! Exclaimed Volteer, excited to study the properties of gravity in detail. "I shall show you to your room". He stood on his tired bones, cracking and straining to move. He managed to get halfway before setting back down. "I think one of you can handle this".

"I got it". Offered Flame, rising to his feet effortlessly and stepping next to Spyro. "Ready"?

"Lead the way".

* * *

The heavy oak door to the old fire guardian chambers swung open, its hinges squealing happily after so long. "Here we are". The room was rather dull. No longer a warm red and orange, and instead the natural sand color of the stone. The bed was where it had always been, at the back of the room, up three stairs, and against the wall, facing them as though beckoning to be laid upon. Another changed that was noticed, was the sunken section of pillows, now laying pillow-less. "It's not what it used to be, that's for sure. You should have seen it". He padded over to the desk, unchanged from Spyro's memories. "If you have any notes to write, you can use the desk. The ink should still be liquid. If not just give it a stir". Flame stepped to the bed. "This is the bed. Kinda obvious. But who knows, they might not have beds in Lourndas".

"Isn't this the room Spyro slept in during his time here"? Inquired the purple dragon.

"Umm... Yeah. Weird bit of info to know. Why do you ask"?

He shrugged nervously. "Oh, just an admirer. I grew up on the tales of his heroism. I was just wondering if they were exaggerated a bit".

Flame looked around the room, sighing as he remembered their time together. "They aren't". He smiled through his sadness. "He was great. Strong, brave, caring. I'm honored to say I met him. Especially since he saved my life".

"How did he do that"?

"He showed the enemy the truth". He stepped past the fake ice dragon, and into the doorway. "Settle in, and when you're ready, come down and enjoy the rest of the festival. I'm sure you'll have a blast". He turned the corner. "Oh, sorry, Ember".

"What are you doing down here"? She asked him, glancing into the room. "Oh! The gravity dragon! How could I forget? Silly me. I might as well introduce myself". She turned to Flame. "You can go now". He rolled his eyes and walked away. Ember smiled as he left earshot, then stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her. "YOU BASTARD"! She screamed angrily as she slapped Spyro. "What's wrong with you?! Why did you let us think you're dead"!?

Spyro hid from her blows behind his wings, apologizing incessantly. "It wasn't my choice! I need your help"!

Her attacks faltered as she stepped back, regaining composure. "What could you possibly need my help with, oh great transcender of death"?

"This body isn't real, and I need you to make it real. Ash said you could do that".

"Ash!? Oh I have quite the array of words to say to him. Starting with the fact that he KILLED ME"!

"Ash isn't here! He's trapped in some... black world. That's how he described it anyway".

"Dammit. I was hoping to give him an earful".

"I'm sorry you can't hit him".

She eyed him over, his new body was a perfect puppet. "I can help, but you're gonna have to convince me first".

"I have a week before this body dies and I cease to exist. Mind and all".

She huffed as he spoke. "Why does it have to be a good reason? Fine. I guess I was bound to do necromancy at some point. Let's go". She turned to the doorway, and glanced back at Spyro.

"Where are we going"?

"Necromancy isn't really legal. It goes against the gods. Kidras especially. So we're gonna do it where sin is so common, the gods turn a blind eye".

* * *

As they entered the brothel, a high spirited dragoness trotted over to them, a smile as wide as could be. She had a snow white hide, and jet black underbelly with gold accents highlighting her curves. Two horns draped down the back of her head like hair, and curved upward sharply. "Why hello"! Her voice was smooth and aged. "Welcome to The Golden Feline. I am Madame Prudence, and I am at your service". She lowered her head into a bow, greeting them with elegance. She rose from her bow, a devilish smile across her lips. "Would you like a room, or a companion"?

"A room, thank you". Ember spoke sternly, not wanting to waste time.

"Very well. We charge based on time, just so you know".

"We shouldn't be that long".

Madame Prudence nodded and led the two through the oddly silent halls. "You may not know this, but we've employed special noise cancelling magic. It keeps our customers worry free and rather comfortable. But some go beyond it. Anyone that loud must be having the time of their life". She opened the door to a corner room, and ushered them in. "Here you are, a room fit for such a perfect couple. Do enjoy". She chuckled as she shut the door.

Spyro looked around the room, complete with black and gold decor, along with a heart shaped bed. "Alright, get over here". Ember held her scrying stone, as vast as ever. She poked a hole into Spyro's palm, earning a slight wimper. "You big baby". She dropped the blood onto the stone. It began glowing a sinister red, emitting what could only be described as evil. With a few chants and a bit more blood, the red light exploded outward, and into Spyro's body. He could feel the changing instantly.

The changing was not normal, his body was changing so fast he felt everything grow and shift. It was safe to say it was not pleasant. Thankfully it didn't last long and he regained himself as he looked over his new body. "So, I'm alive now"?

"Technically, yes. I wouldn't recommend going around and telling everyone who you really are. The dead aren't supposed to come back".

"So I'm stuck as Nivalis"?

"Yep". She packed her things into a bag, and swung it over her shoulder. "Well, let's go".

Spyro was quick to jump in between her and the door. "We can't go yet"!

"Why not? We're done. And this place is expensive".

"We've only been here like, one minute! Not even"!

Ember sighed and rolled her eyes. "Males and their bravado". She turned and laid on the bed.

The minutes rolled by slowly, feeling like an eternity for the impatient dragoness. Spyro on the other hand, looked around the room to occupy himself.

"Sooooo", Started Ember, "what have you been up to? Aside from obsessing over Cynder"?

"I don't obsess over her".

"If you say so".

Spyro shook his head as he looked over the trinkets on the shelf at the other end of the room. "I've been training to be the next Chronicler. It's going well".

"I take it Ash is there with you"?

"Unfortunatly. Some days he's great, but others I want to rip his throat out".

"I know that feeling. So have you come back in a fake body often"?

"Every festival. It hasn't been set in Warfang for a long time though".

"I take it that was on purpose"?

"Not my choice, but yes".

"Who's choice was it"?

"Ash and Ig... the Chronicler's. They think I wouldn't be able to handle being around my family".

"Are they wrong"?

Spyro was afraid of that question. "I don't really know. I've watched them all their lives, read their books and loved them. But actually meeting them might be a bit overwhelming. They won't know I'm their father, and I think that's what scares me the most. What of my instincts kick in and it's just creepy? I don't want that".

"So tell them who you are".

"I wish I could. But it's forbidden".

"Then I'll tell them".

"NO"! Ember jumped. "Please don't. I want them to know, but I need to know how they think of me first. If I'm unwanted, then I don't want to be a burden".

"She wants you, trust me. She's at your grave daily. Sitting there talking to you, until her kids are done with school. Her life is you and them. And you're not even alive. Technically anyway".

"What about Ciezan"?

She laughed. "Oh please, he's either trying to coerce her into bed, or drinking at the tavern. Bought the place to keep his tab clean. He never really mentioned where he got the money".

"Are they at least happy"?

"You should see the marks he leaves on her after a night in bed. Sadly he's really good with her children. They even call him dad".

Spyro felt a buzz of jealousy. "Lucky him".

"Of course! Why wouldn't he want the bastard children of his wife and friend reminding him of her infidelity? Such a mystery".

"Alright, point made".

"Glad I convinced you so easily". She hopped off the bed and made her way to the door, ushering Spyro forth. "Let's go. I think it's been long enough for you to keep your pride". Together they left, split the tab they had accumulated, and exited the building.

"So, where to now"? Asked an eager Spyro, wanting only one answer.

"Well, we could go to the festival plaza, play some games, eat some unhealthy food". She eyed him up and down, delaying what he wanted to hear. "Or we could 'bump' into Cynder as she walks home with the kids".

Spyro shrugged, trying to hide his intentions. "Well, if you want to, we can do that".

"Of course. My choice, right? (Sigh) Follow me. We can cut them off at the carnival". Ember led the not-so purple dragon through the crowded streets, weaving between dragons, thrask, moles and gryphons. She was quick to halt and direct his attention forward. Cynder stood just beyond a sea of faces, clearly visible. The children however, were obscured by those that separated them.

Ember pulled him to the right, going against the crowd and earning wicked glares from those they knocked into. She made a sharp left and a mad dash, then an abrupt stop. "Oh! Cynder! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going".

The black dragoness held her forehead, cringing at the pain. "It's okay. It happens". She looked to her, and took notice of Spyro behind, smiling awkwardly. "Hey, Nivalis. What are you doing here"?

"Oh.. uh... Ember, was showing me around".

She eyed the pink dragoness over, eyebrow raised and questions burning. "I thought the tour was more Flame's job? I think this is the first time I've seen you do it".

"I Know. But he's been busy lately. Especially with the festival".

"That's really kind of you". She smiled warmly as she felt a tug on her tail. Cynder turned to face her two children, each bearing a striking resemblance to their parents. The son had the likeness of Spyro, though with Cynder's horns. And the daughter shared her mothers beauty, and Spyro's horns. They both had a black hide, and purple underbelly, though slight differences were noticeable. The largest being the iridescent gold that clung to the male, compared to the iridescent red that was apparent on the female. "Have some patience". Cynder spoke with a ever growing smile. "We'll be home soon".

Spyro's son spoke with a voice similar to his, though younger. "I don't know why you need to come pick us up. We're old enough to walk home alone". The young male was right, they looked nearly the same age as Spyro and Cynder had been when they defeated Malefor.

Cynder turned to her son, and rubbed the top of his head with her paw. "It's because I love you, and want to spend time with you".

"Then why not let Cyril and the other guardians teach us"? Piped in her daughter.

"Because they're busy with their own students. And while I'm sure they'd love to have you under their wings, I think it's best to make friends with those you might not expect". She looked around at the festival surrounding them, then to Ember and Nivalis, then back to her children. "Why don't you go enjoy the festival? You are old enough after all, right"? The two jumped in joy and hugged her tightly before running off and disappearing into the crowd.

Ember's head darted between Spyro and Cynder. "Oh no! I forgot something really important! I gotta go! You wouldn't mind showing him around, would you, Cynder? Thanks, bye"! She jumped into the air and flew away.

Spyro shrugged. "Looks like you're stuck with me".

"I wouldn't say stuck. After all, I've had worse company".

"Glad I'm on your good side".

"Me too". They walked alongside eachother around the festival grounds. "So how long are you staying in Warfang? It'll be nice to have someone new to talk to. Especially someone who doesn't come from the same city. It may be big, but information travels fast here".

"I plan on staying as long as I can. I moved into the old fire guardian chambers just recently. Flame was nice enough to show me where that was".

"What do you think of Flame"?

"What do you mean"?

"What do you think of him? I don't know how he acted around you, but he's been pretty pushy when it comes to new guests. Loneliness will do that to a dragon".

"Loneliness"?

She nodded. "Oh yeah. Not many dragons tend to swing that way. So he tries to find out, but goes about it the wrong way".

"Okay".

She stopped, shaking her head worriedly. "Oh no! I'm sorry. I shouldn't be the one telling others his preference in company".

"Calm down. It's okay. I know he's gay".

Cynder felt relived, but also curious. "Ember"?

"Yes". He answered quickly.

"Makes sense. She's terrible at keeping things to herself".

"I noticed. I learned quite a bit from her".

"Like what"?

He froze, not expecting a follow up question. "Oh.. uhhh... I know that Spyro is the father". He smiled awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh no. Secrets out, can't hide their purple scales any more". She looked over the crowd, trying to find them even though she knew they were long gone. "It doesn't matter anyway. I can't change the past".

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Would you want to"?

"I-I don't know. Yes? It was a stupid mistake".

Spyro stopped dead in his tracks. "A mistake?! But you have two beautiful children"!

"Yeah. **I** do. Not Spyro, not Ciezan. Me. He's off in paradise and I'm stuck raising children I wasn't even ready for. If we could have waited, I would have. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death and couldn't imagine my life without them. But since that night, things have been hard on Ciezan and I. He's distant, almost weak. I'm watching him die slowly and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I think he feels then same way about me".

Spyro was shocked. " _She regrets it. I ruined her life_. Surely there must have been a reason it happened. You must have loved him, right"?

"Of course I did! I still do, but... he said it himself, the dead have no need for love. He sounded like he was willing to accept everything, and I wouldn't want to ruin that for him".

"Then why did you do it"?

She thought back to that night, all those years ago. "I don't know. I wanted to from the start, but I couldn't betray Ciezan like that. But there was this unnatural cold in the air. The only warm place was his room. So I stayed the night. And from the moment I stepped inside, i felt my feelings for him skyrocket. As if I was being aimed at him. Like a love potion, or something. It pushed me over the edge. It pushed both of us over". She smiled, snickering slightly. "To add insult to injury, he left me a letter".

Spyro's attention was caught. He didn't remember any letter. "A letter? What kind of letter"?

"Why does it matter"?

"Oh, just keeping the conversation going, is all".

She bobbed her head side to side. "It wasn't much of a letter. More like a reminder of my unfaithfulness".

"What did it say"?

"One stupid word; **Lust** ".

Spyro froze in place as he though back to the ordeal. There was an odd feeling that night. As if something told them to go for it, even against their better judgement. "Weird". Was all he managed to spit.

"Are you okay? You seem... shocked".

He snapped out of his trance-like state and smiled. "What? Me? Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be? I gotta go"! He took off from the ground, leaving Cynder in confusion. "Talk to you later"! He yelled back at her as they grew farther apart.

Spyro managed to find an empty alley where he could think everything over. It wasn't until a familiar voice caught his attention did he understand. "Hey! Spyro? Can you hear me"? Asked Ash through the tether.

"Oh.. yeah, i can hear you. What's going on"?

"Not much. Just checking in like I promised. Did you reconnect with Cynder"?

"Umm, yeah. Hey, I have a question".

"Sure, what's up"?

"Well, Cynder and I talked about the night we.. you know. She doesn't know I'm me! So don't worry about that. But as she spoke about it, she said something about an odd feeling. Like some sort of psuh, driving us over the edge. The way she explained it made it sound like written magic. And I kind of agree with her".

"That's not much of a question".

"Okay, well, she also mentioned she found a letter".

"A letter"? He sounded worried.

"Yeah, a letter. Not much of a letter either. One word written on it. Lust".

"That's weird. I gotta go".

"Why did you do it"?!

Spyro heard Ash let out a deep sigh, a sigh of regret. "Because it was you or Ciezan".

"What's wrong with that"?

"He isn't himself. Or wouldn't be. When he tries to impregnate her, it doesn't work. Not at first anyway. So he keeps trying. And the more he fails, the more violent he gets. He lashes out at the thrask and kills a good number of them. Then he finally gets her pregnant, and he's overjoyed. Too bad Cynder isn't capable of passing a live child. Dragons are meant to lay eggs, not birth live young. He kills her to get his child, and it isn't fast. A C-section with no anesthetic or proper tools. Just his claws and her tail-blade, a bloody mess. And in the end, he doesn't get the son he wanted, a daughter is his only heir. So he leaves her there, next to her mother's corpse, crying and scared. You can guess the rest".

"So he's a monster".

"No. He would be if not for my intervention. I saved her life, there was no other way".

"What about my wish? I could have stopped it from happening".

"Wrong. You would have went straight to paradise, and sealed your absolution in death".

"Wait, what? But Ignitus"...

"Wanted you to go to paradise, but I convince him to let you stay as the next chronicler. He thought and still thinks, you're too clingy. You hang onto the past hoping to one day be returned to the land of the living, even though you know it's not going to happen".

"But I have a chance now"!

"In a different body".

"But I'm still me. It doesn't matter what I look like, I know who I am".

"But how will everyone react to that piece of information? 'Hey I wasn't really dead. Surprise! We can be a family now!' Not the best way to introduce yourself to your kids, wouldn't you say"?

"I'm sure they'd understand".

"Understand what? That you had a chance to live, but traded it for their lives? Tell Flame and Volteer they both died? That nearly all of the thrask in Warfang were once the enemy responsible for the war? I don't see any of that going over well. It would most likely stir tension between the species of the city. I sure didn't help the image of the thrask".

Spyro was silent, he had no retort, no way of defending his thought process on the matter. "Look, Spyro. I know you want to finish your life, I want to finish mine, but you have to accept that that isn't an option right now. You have to learn to let go. I know we've talked about this a lot, and I'm hoping that maybe being in the world of the living, for as short a time as you've been, has shown you that they managed to move on, and that you should to. I know I can't convince you that there's no way back, but trust me when I say there isn't. Finally come to terms with the fact that the world doesn't need you anymore, and maybe it's best if you do finally die. If you're scared to take that step, then I'd be willing to take it with you".

"Really"?

"Oh course I would". There was a thump from Ash's side of the tether. "OW! What the shit"?!

"What's going on"?!

"Some genius put a stupid wall in my path! Like right in it! Who builds an invisible wall in the middle of nowhere?! And why did I have to hit it"?!

"Are you okay"?

"My face hurts, aside from that I'm good. Wait. What's this? A door? What's a door doing here"? The squeal of old hinges was audible from Ash's end. "This is weird".

"What's happening"?

"I'm in a room. It's not my style, but I guess it's okay. Some nice leather chairs. A really big lounging couch. Huh, I don't recognize this thing". Ash began knocking on whatever it is he saw.

"What does it look like"?

"It's a rectangle. Pretty flat, and a solid black sheet of glass across the front. It's on some sort of stand. And there's this red light at the bottom corner. It doesn't seem to do anything when I touch it. Wait, there's a button". Spyro heard a click, odd noises and a crash.

"Ash"!

"I don't know what happened, but it lit up and I saw this thing inside start moving! It was weird, flat faced, pale flesh. Looked really weak. Had hair on it's head and all over the rest of it's body, but it's broken now. Whatever this thing is, I don't trust it". Footsteps were audible coming from the upper floor of the apparent home. "I gotta go, good luck, Spyro"!

There was a pull at the back of the purple dragon's mind as Ash silenced the tether. "Ash! Wait! You still haven't told me everything"! There was no response, and Spyro exhaled heavily. _"_ _Good luck to you to"._ The now blue and white drake looked down the empty alley, watching the rainbow of dragons walk past.

There was a chime in the air, and a voice spoke over the crowd. "Good daaaayyyy Warfaaaaannnng! This is Dragon City Radio, and I'm your host Trasiv, bringing you the news, no matter how bad it hurts". The drake over the intercom spoke smoothly and confidently with his velvet voice. "I hope you're all enjoying the festival, I know I sure am. We finally got that antenna on top of the council hall fixed, so we are back to broadcasting crystal clear as ever! First up in the news"...

Spyro's mind trailed away from the broadcast as he stepped forward, into the crowd.

* * *

 **Chapter 2? Must mean I have a plot, right? Wrong. I had some key scenes thought out and figured I might as well write them down. It's also a way to show everyone that I'm not dead and still writing. Speaking of this story, that whole, 'Necromancy on a puppet' will be explained later. It has it's downsides, trust me.**

 **I'm also considering having and M rated version of each story. I feel like some situations could use F**k and give the scene a much bigger impact. But that word turns any movie into and R-rated. So I can't have a T with an F. It would also include some saucy bits, so if you're into that sort of thing, you might like it.**

 **The writing of this chapter was fueled by Flamin' Hot Cheetos and Dr. Pepper (Sponsor Me). That aside, I did write this in a less structured manner, so it might be a bit all over the place. And thanks to everyone who sent in ideas. It's nice to see that I have a following.**


	3. Coming to Terms

**Remember Me**

* * *

Spyro's mind was a flurry of confusion, he didn't know what to think of his new found life. While he loved the idea of being with his children, Ash had made a good point. Everyone else had moved on, and maybe it was better for him to stay dead.

"Hey there, mister not-so purple. How'd it go with Cynder"? Ember landed beside him with little grace.

"Fine". He said quietly, still caught up in thought.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like you had a very good talk".

He sighed as his head fell. "She regrets it. Everything. Me and her, the children. I screwed up her life and forced her into motherhood".

"Hey hey hey. Don't talk like that. She loves them more than anything in the world. Her children make her the happiest dragon ever. You didn't ruin her life, you gave her something to live for".

Spyro looked to Ember, a new found happiness in his eyes. "Really"?

"Yeah. You should have seen her after you died, what a mess. We were worried she'd take her own life. Ciezan kept her reasonably happy, but nothing like you did. Once she found out, well let's just say the smile didn't go away for a few centuries. They thought it was her and Ciezan's at first, but the purple and black dragon egg was a pretty big hint on who the father was. Then the second one. I swear she was even happier when she learnt you were the father. Crazy thing love is".

"Do you think she'd forgive me? If I told her"?

The pink dragoness took a second to consider it. She wasn't sure about her conclusion. "I think it'd take some time, but yes. I don't think that someone who loved you that much, could stay mad at you long".

Spyro smiled as he looked ahead, watching the crowd thin out. "Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better".

"You don't plan on telling her, do you"?

"I was considering it, but maybe I should wait. Make sure we're friends before we go down that path".

"Smart choice. Speaking of Cynder". She pointed forward, and Spyro caught the black scales in between the heads of others.

With new found energy, he darted forward, and stopped at her worried looking self. "Hey, Cynder"!

He dragoness in question turned around, surprised by his suddenness. "Oh! There you are. I was just looking for you. What happened"?

"I had to talk to someone. Sorry about that".

"Oh please, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to tell you so much so fast. I guess it's just nice to have someone listen for a change. And I really fell like I can trust you".

"I try to make everyone comfortable. Glad it's working. And don't worry, I don't mind listening".

Cynder smiled, happy to hear that she had someone who would lend an ear. "About what I said though, I know I kind of made it sound like Spyro's the bad guy, but that isn't what I meant".

"That's good to hear. Nothing worse than hating your mate, right"?

Cynder nodded. As she did, the crowd around them parted, making room for someone. "Not them". She groaned.

Spyro looked on at the ones who could part the sea of dragons so effortlessly. Two figures walked in their direction, standing upright. They both wore bandages like the thrask, but were clearly not thrask. They did go so far as to cover their eyes however. The one on the left was smaller, curvier, female. On her back was a rifle, unlike any Spyro had seen before. It seemed to be made of segmented black metal, with a river of lava flowing underneath. It had no sights. Instead she wore a eyepiece over her right eye. An old artifact from an ancient time. The straps disappeared around her head, looking to embed themselves into her skull.

The eyepiece itself was quite intimidating, seeming to stare into ones soul. It was a circular red gem encased in a brass ring. There was an outer, half circle of brass circling around the first. From the outer ring jutted three antenna, each different lengths. The longest one in between the other two, had a glowing red light on the end, matching the color of the ruby gem perfectly.

Around her waist was a plethora of ammunition and explosives, along with knives. Over the bandages, she wore basic armor. A well fitted leather breastplate, reinforced with chainmail and a magic ward.

The one on the right, was bigger. Much bigger and much more intimidating. Male. He wouldn't measure up to a fully grown dragon, but he came close. Another thing that was sizable, was the enormous, black sword he balanced on his shoulder, keeping it steady with his right hand. It was so enormous, 'sword' wasn't the right word to describe it. It was more like a slab of iron. The blade alone would tower over a dragon. Spread across it's black surface, was a mixture of flesh and blood, further accenting its brutality. Above his bandages was a similar style of reinforced leather chest piece, but he also wore a metal pauldron and gauntlet over his left arm. He had no eyepiece.

The two walked past Spyro and Cynder, a large, burlap sack leaving a trail of blood behind them as they dragged it over the cobblestone. "Who are they"? Whispered the not-so purple dragon, not trying to get the attention of those in question.

"Mercenaries. Not normal mercenaries though. They call themselves beast hunters, but they're overrated. Nothing we couldn't handle".

"I don't know. What ever's in that sack must have been pretty big".

"Do you wanna see what it is"?

"Maybe".

"Follow me, if they're going where I think they are, I can get us in before them". She launched herself upward, and Spyro was quick to follow.

They set down at a window, beyond which was the war room. He remembered this room. It also didn't seem to have been used since that day.

The two pushed through the old door, and into the long stretch of hallway that led to the dining hall. They made short time of the hallway, and proceeded past the dinning hall, and into that of council. The guardians were busy instructing their pupils. Cyril, still apprentice-less, slept on a bed of pillows peacefully. Flame was reading transcripts in the corner, when the opening of the main door alarmed him from his study.

He saw Nivalis and Cynder, but before he could greet them, the beast hunters stepped past them, glaring at the two menacingly.

The male's boots clinked against the ground rhythmically, grabbing the attention of everyone present. Even managing to rouse Cyril from his slumber.

Flame was quick to step to the two, greeting them as he did. "Hello. Do you have business with us"?

The female snickered condescendingly. "Move aside, little fire dragon. We want to talk to the _real_ guardians. The ones with our money". Her tone of voice, while condescending and disrespectful, was almost... seductive. Her voice was far from innocent, but if she tried, she could sound like no more than a maiden.

Flame narrowed his eyes at her, not taking a liking to her tone. "Listen here you"... He was stopped by the male, who tightened the grip on his blade, itching for the chance to swing it. The fire guardian stepped back and shut up, not wanting to get on their bad side so soon.

"Now then", she started, "who has our money"?

It was Terrador who approached them this time, hoping his sheer size would intimidate them somewhat. "What business do you have with us? You are not the hunters we called for".

"You don't get to choose who kills your monster. We happen to be the number one team in our little guild".

Terrador took a step back, shocked. "You're"...

"The one and only, Yheia. And my partner here is Qyysus. He's not much of a talker".

"I was under the impression you were a team of three".

"Our 'leader' happens to have been busy. So it was our job to kill and collect. Not that I mind doing either".

"And what were you tasked with killing? It was dangerous I presume"?

She gestured to Qyysus, who threw the sack to Terrador's feet. "One tef. Well, more like a feral dragon. Nasty, but all in all boring".

Under the sack was a half decomposed dragons head, much larger than Terrador could have imagined. "So it's true".

"Yep. Sad to say some of your kind aren't civilized". She turned her head around the room. "Not that this place shows much of the stuff". He gaze fell on Spyro and Cynder, who stood silently. "Who are they? We agreed to meet without peasants".

"Hey"! Yelled Spyro. "We're not peasants"!

Yheia laughed. "So you're the fool! How cute. Dance for us, we wish to be entertained".

"I'm not a fool"! He bared his teeth.

"I bet you couldn't get withing ten feet of me".

"Oh yeah"? With that time froze around him, her cocky attitude along with it. Spyro held his head high as he stepped to face her, leaving but inches between them. He smirked as time caught up to him.

Yheia jumped back, not expecting him to be so close so fast. Spyro on the other hand continued his smirk, a smirk that ended abruptly as a slab of iron slammed against the ground, shaving off the ends of his claws as it did.

The purple dragon turned his head slowly, and caught Qyysus, one hand on the handle, arm tensed, ready to swing again. Yheia stepped around the blade, clapping. "You proved me wrong. Not many can do that". She waved her hand and Qyysus lifted the impossibly massive blade back onto his shoulder, not taking his gaze off of the ice dragon before him. "What's your name"? Asked Yheia, pulling Spyro's attention.

"N-Nivalis". He stuttered, still in shock.

"And what are you doing here? I was told it would just be the guardians and their apprentices. I don't like being lied to".

He was at a loss for an explenation. Thankfully Cyril came to is rescue. "He is my apprentice. And I would appreciate it if you didn't scare him away".

She cocked her head. "The great Cyril finally found a pupil worthy of his time? Must be quite the ice dragon". She looked Spyro over with her magic eye. "Back to business. Where's our money"?

Cyril held out a large bag of gold. Yheia snatched it and began looking over a piece. "This is the agreed amount"?

"Yes. Ten thousand. Just as you asked".

"Pleasure doing business with you. Call again the next time you aren't brave enough to kill one of your kin. It's always good practice". She turned, Qyysus following closely behind. As they passed Spyro, she looked his way, and inspected him again with her eye. "You know, we have another contract close by. A bront has made quite the mess of a mine, and it's an expensive kill. You could join us, if you like. I'd even be willing to share the payout with you".

Cyril shook his head. "No. He is much to busy with his studies. Besides, he isn't ready to do battle with a... bront? Was it"?

"Do you not believe in your own choices? Surely he must be strong if he's your apprentice. Or maybe you were lying to us. Lying to **Me** ".

The guardian glared at her angrily. "Fine. Nivalis, you will accompany them on their hunt".

"What about what I want"?

"You've been spoken for. Too bad icy. Once our leader shows up, we'll head out. Could be a day or two. Till then, you can find us at the training grounds. Those new battle simulations sound fun". She walked out the door, guarded closely.

Spyro breathed a sigh of relief as he looked to Cyril. "Thanks. You really saved my tail".

"I was serious".

"What"?

"I am willing to take you on as my apprentice. I understand your current master is away, but maybe you'd rather train under a guardian, and truly develop your abilities".

"I-I don't"...

"Take your time deciding. Just know the offer is open, and will be until you leave. Though if you choose to stay, I can guarantee it will be quite the experience. Now leave us, we have lessons to teach".

Spyro and Cynder hurried away, both unsure of the situation. The crowd outside had seemed to grow even more dense, much to their disbelief.

"There you are"! Exclaimed a familiar voice. It was Ciezan, walking down the road with Cynder and Spyro's children in tow. "What were you thinking leaving them alone? In the middle of a crowd no less"! His eyes locked onto Spyro, who's only reaction was a toothy smile. "Who's this"?

"It was my understanding that they were old enough to be on their own. And this is Nivalis, he just moved in".

"Well good for him. Glad he makes friends so easily". He closed the distance between him and Spyro, nearly beak to snout. "You better not try anything, dragon". He backed off and pushed past, the two young ones following closely. "We're going to get some food. You can join us if you'd like. Unless you'd rather eat with someone else".

"Dad, stop it. That isn't nice". The young dragoness pouted as Ciezan took a breathe. "Mom can be friends with whoever she wants. And so can you".

"Let's just go". The gryphon spoke quietly, his words sounding sad.

As they left sight, now it was Cynder's turn to take a deep breathe. "Well, that was... pleasant".

The dragoness nodded. "Don't think ill of him. He just wants to keep us safe".

Spyro motioned to the claw marks on Cynder hindquarters. "Are those for 'protection' to"?

"Why are you staring at my ass"?

The not-so purple dragon smiled nervously, not wanting to heat up the situation any further. "I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! It's just... hard to miss".

She dropped her head slightly. "I know. Sorry for throwing fire at you like that".

"Don't worry about it. You're obviously stressed. Both of you".

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the understatement of the century. It seems like everyday we both do something wrong. I do something he doesn't agree with, or he's getting sloshed at the tavern. Normally the latter. Afterall, he's a sleepy drunk, thank the gods for that".

"Do you think he has a problem"?

"I know he does. He's a very happy drunk though, so he tends to be pleasant. Talk about looking on the bright side, huh"?

"It's better he's happy than violent".

She bobbed her head at the statement. "Maybe 'happy' isn't the right word to describe him drunk".

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "What word would you use if not happy"?

"Horny".

He nodded slowly, unsure why he expected different. "Oh. That's... nice"?

She smiled, thinking back to some nights of their debauchery. "It can be, that's for sure. Other times though"... She gestured to the marks Spyro brought up earlier. As she did, she caught herself. "Why am I telling you this"? The dragoness sounded genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Maybe we're just such good friends"?

Cynder squinted, looking him over. "You remind me of someone".

"Who"? He asked, worried.

"Ignitus". He let out a silent sigh, relieved to have kept his appearance up. "And Spyro".

"Oh. That's... nice"?

"It is, trust me". She looked to the doors Ciezan had went through. "I'm gonna go, see how they're doing and everything. It was nice talking to you, oh great ice guardian". She trotted through the door, leaving Spyro alone.

"Yeah. Nice talk". There was a familiar tug at his mind, and he heard Ash from the 'black word'.

"Hey! How's it going"?

"I could ask you the same".

"Oh right. That whole, ending it suddenly thing. It's all good. I ran out the the door. Then when I turned around to check it, it was gone. Poof. No wall, no door. So I've been walking around with my arms in front of me for the past little while. Glad I'm alone, I look like an idiot".

"That's fairly normal for you".

"Har har. What's new with you? Still chasing tail"?

"I'm not 'chasing tail'. I'm rekindling an old friendship".

"In a new body".

"Again, that doesn't matter, I know who I am".

"Do you really"?

"What is there to know? I'm Spyro. The purple dragon".

"That's your name and title. I'm asking who you are".

"And I told you. What's with the questions"?

"You know what, forget it. When you finally understand, you'll know".

"Making sense never has been your strong suit, has it"?

"Meh".

Spyro sighed as he though back to their previous conversation. "I hate to admit it, but I think you may be right. About what you said".

"Right about what? I tend to say a lot of things".

"Everything. Everything you've been trying to convince me of my whole afterlife. I'm not necessary. I need to move on and accept that my time's up".

"That's good to hear. I'm proud of you".

"That means a lot".

"Can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not".

"I'm serious. You may not be the easiest to get along with, but you know when you're right. And maybe I should start listening more often".

"Well, thank you. But I don't always know. I'm usually wrong. Even now".

"What do you mean"?

"She needs you, Spyro. You can't give up on it. Choose to live, you have a body, all you need is her acceptance".

Spyro grew angry. "Are you kidding me?! This whole time you've told me to let go, and when I finally do, you tell me to hold on?! What do you want"?!

"You had to accept it. I had to be sure you weren't just angry with yourself. In order to truly live again, one must come to terms with death. You finally have, and for that I'm proud of you. So's Ignitus. You've come a long way from the naive, lost purple dragon that I found on a bench. You've truly become worthy of those purple scales".

"Does that mean I'm going to get my body back"?

"Hell no. You're still dead".

"Thanks for getting my hopes up".

"Hey hey hey, I never said it was impossible".

"Yes you have! Everyday you told me, 'Our death is absolute, there's no going back'! Were you just lying to me"?

"Yes and no. Your death is still absolute, but there are always loopholes. For one, if you managed to get an audience with the god of death, they might be willing to resurrect you".

"God of death? Wouldn't I want to talk to the god of life in order to come back to it"?

"That would make more sense. Whatever. I'm gonna let you go, so have fun. And try to get that audience with whichever god or goddess you want. You saved the world twice, so they might actually listen".

The usual tug was expected, and was felt. "Ash, why do you do this"?

* * *

 **So I have a general plot thought out. When I say general, I mean I have the ending and a few key scenes. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, not sure where I could have ended it besides where I did. I'll most likely keep writing, but I do have other projects on the go right now, so I won't be sticking to a strict upload schedule. I will most likely update on either Sunday or Monday, but it could be later or earlier.**

 **I don't know how I feel about the summary for this story. I don't want spoilers for new readers, but it feels kind of boring.**

 **Next chapter will be aimed at family issues. Not sure when the hunt will go down, but I think it'll be awesome. It might not be for a while though, since I have scenes planned out. Not many consisting of family matters though. I'll work on that.**


	4. To Console a Friend

**Remember Me**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

As day turned to night, Spyro returned to his room. As he reached his door, a voice from down the hall caught his attention.

From the other side came Flame, accompanied by a much larger male. Flame's smaller stature made the electric dragon look even bigger. The drake in question bore a grey hide and underbelly, spotted with yellow. His head lay hornless, an odd feature for such a large dragon.

They laughed as they approached Spyro. "Hey, Nivalis! How are you"? Flame asked in a slightly slurred tone.

"I'm well. How're you"?

"I'm great"! He threw his arms into the air as he celebrated being great.

"Who's your friend"?

Flame looked to his companion, smiling as they made eye contact. "You're looking at the one and only, Avantador"! The red drake leaned in close. "It's taken some time, but here we are, finally".

"That's really nice to hear. Where are you two headed"?

"My room". Flame winked, badly.

Spyro's eyes widened somewhat. "Ohhh. That's... good to know".

"You can join us if you want. The more the merrier"!

Spyro shook his head as he backed into his room slowly. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm really tired. Sorry".

The fire guardian stopped the door from closing as he kept speaking. "Don't worry, he's an electric dragon! He'll put the spring in your step! Might even take your step away. If what he says is true, that is".

"No, really, I'm fine! Go have fun. You can tell me about it tomorrow".

Flame shrugged as he let the door close. "Okay. But the offers still open. Let's go"! The two stumbled away, headed to Flame's room.

As the purple dragon sank back into his own room, he couldn't help but imagine what they were about to do. He shook the thoughts away, not very keen on them being at the forefront of his mind.

To occupy his now vacant thoughts, Spyro brought himself to the desk, one of the only things that remained from the original room. He conjured up his memories of its secrets, and opened the secret compartment that housed what he remembered as Sparx's final note.

As it was before, the scroll was rolled perfectly, untouched since he had so many years ago. He read it over and over again, all the while wondering what would have happened if his brother was alive. He had been excited to see him in paradise, but Ignitus and Ash had other plans for the purple dragon. As time went on, Spyro had grown weary of re-reading the note.

As he reached down to place the scroll into the compartment, he noticed another slip of paper. Spyro considered not looking at it, but there was a certain allure about the parchment, and he found he couldn't resist.

It was a simple note, with a single word written, Lust. It was just as he thought, Ash's handwriting in faded ink. "So it's true". He whispered to himself.

"Indeed". Said a voice behind him,. Spyro spun around, not expecting the one present.

"Ignitus"?

The chronicler nodded, looking around the room, captured by it's memories. "How I've missed this place. We came here so many times when we were younger. It's strange to think I had a life outside of the temple. But I'm getting off topic, come, we're going home". He gestured to a portal behind him, the library visible through it's ripples.

The purple dragon nodded, and followed the old dragon, visibly saddened. Ignitus caught wind of his emotional state, and stopped mid step. "What's wrong, Spyro"?

"It's nothing. Let's just go". As Spyro was about to step through the portal, it dissipated. The not-so purple dragon turned to look at the once fire guardian, who pointed to the bed, and ushered the young dragon to sit.

They rested atop the mattress, to which the bed frame disapproved, voicing its concerns with a groaning creak. "I know that look, what's wrong"?

Spyro didn't make eye contact. "Did you want me to be the next chronicler? Honestly"?

The larger dragon sighed as his gaze fell, ashamed of his intentions. "I take it Ash told you"? Spyro nodded. "It's true. I did not want you to be the next chronicler".

"Why not? Am I not good enough"?

"Oh heavens no. You'd make a fine chronicler".

"Then why did Ash have to convince you"?

"As much as I hate to say it, being the chronicler makes one unhappy. I can say I would have much prefered move on to paradise. But when I was told I could watch over you and everyone else for as long as I wanted, I knew I would regret not taking that offer. I felt I had a duty to protect you. Somehow I felt I still needed to watch you grow and learn. But now I see how far everyone has moved on. I see that, while I'm still loved, I'm not needed. They found their own way without me. And I didn't want that for you. You deserve to be happy, and I ended up taking that from you. I'm sorry, Spyro".

Spyro was silent, he had no words. Ignitus rose to his feet and opened another portal, the library on the other side. "I want you to be happy, and if you wish to stay, I won't make you leave".

Spyro was taken aback. "Really"?

"Yes. If I tell you that you should be allowed to be happy, and then force you to do something you don't want to, I wouldn't be a very good teacher now, would I? Goodbye, Spyro. And if you still want to be the next chronicler, we can talk about it when your time ends. This time when it's suppose to". As he turned to leave, he felt a tug at his tail.

Ignitus shifted his head to the sensation, and was met with an embrace. An embrace he returned happily. "Don't be sorry. I got to see you again. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I love you, Ignitus".

"And I love you, Spyro, Goodbye". They separated, and Ignitus continued through the portal. As he passed through fully, he spoke one last time before it closed completely. "Oh, and go check in on Flame. He's been having some problems lately, and might need your help".

"I will. Thank you". Ignitus smiled as the portal closed, leaving the purple dragon alone. _"_ _I wonder what Flame's 'problem' is"._ He ran through possibilities in his head, each one making him more and more worried. His concerns were silenced as he stood before the new fire guardian chambers, and he tapped his claw on the wood door. "Flame? Are you in there"? His only response was silence. Spyro pushed the door open slowly, it's hinges moving in silence effortlessly. The room was dim, but not dark. Everything was visible.

In the center of the room, lay a large bed on a metal frame, capable of handling a lot of weight. It was large enough to fit three fully grown dragons. Among the red and orange sheets, lay the red and gold fire guardian, facing away from the door, alone.

"Flame"? He asked louder this time. The red drake spun around, and pulled the blankets over his body, covering himself. "Sorry! Sorry"! The not-so purple dragon raised his wing and blocked his eyes. "Are you good"?

"You can look now".

Spyro lowered his wing, Flame sat upright against the headboard, wiping his eyes with the blanket. "What's wrong"? He scanned the room, no other dragon in sight. "Where's Avantador"?

"He's gone. He left".

"Why would he do that"? Spyro walked closer.

"Because he was finished. He got what he wanted".

He was right at Flame's bedside now. "Why would he do that"?

"Because he's just like all the others".

"What do you mean"?

"I mean they always leave. Before I wake up, or before I fall asleep. It's never any different. I'm just not cut out for a relationship".

"Don't say that. You just haven't found the right one. I'm sure if you keep trying you'll"...

"One thousand, seven hundred and sixty six. That's how many I've been with in the last three centuries. Usually they only last a few weeks, then I wait a couple months, and it starts all over again. But I thought this one was different, I thought he cared. But I was wrong".

"How long were you together"? He was now at Flame's bedside.

"Four years".

"Oh. That's rough".

"You think? I waited all that time to see if he was like the others, and when I thought I finally thought I knew him, he does this".

"Where did you meet him"?

"The bar. Not the best place I know, but there was something about him, something different. I guess that difference was he took his time breaking someone's heart".

"Well if you ask me, he's an idiot. He gave up being with an amazing dragon".

Flame blushed. "I don't know if I'd call myself amazing".

Spyro sat on the bed next the the fire guardian. "Don't second guess yourself. They aren't good enough for you, and you need to realize that".

Flame sighed, looking forward. "I'm a runt. I can't afford to have high standards".

"I can't claim to be a master at relationships, the only one I've been in failed miserably, but I do know waht it feels like to be in love. And you'll know it the moment it happens".

"Don't think I don't know what love feels like. It's a rush. A knot in your stomach, a ball in your throat. And the one that made me feel that way, just walked out the door. The best relationship of my life came to an abrupt end, and I mean abrupt".

"Do you know him from before"?

Flame nodded. "Longtime friends. Back when loving another male was punishable by death. Back when I denied my feelings. But he brought them out".

"I can see why".

The fire guardian cocked his head. "What do you see"?

"I'm not blind. I know when another male is good looking. I gotta be able to size up my competition. Make sure I'm the best looking dragon in the room". Flame smiled at his remark. "What happened between you two? What made you chose this life over one with him"?

"Spyro".

The purple dragon in question blushed. "W-why? What was so special about him"?

Flame gazed forward, lost in thought. "Everything. From his heroism, to his honesty, to his features. I had heard of the guardians, and their training him. I had to get closer. So I excelled at fire, studied for years to catch their eye. Then I walked into the capital building, and demanded to see the fire guardian. But he was gone".

"Ignitus".

"Yep. My only chance, or so I thought. The others let me demonstrate my skills, and they were impressed, to say the least. Told me if he didn't come back, I would be crowned the next fire guardian. And I couldn't be happier. Then Avantador showed up. And my world fell apart".

"Was he happy for you"?

"Of course, but his dream was to be crowned the next guardian".

"And Volteer found a successor".

"What? Oh, her. No. She's just a student. She has no chance of becoming the next electric guardian. Neither does Terrador's student. Cyril chose you, the other two won the oppertunity to study under the guardians for a few years. No choice".

"Why can't he become an elder"?

"He's not strong enough. Simple as that. I tried to appeal to the others, but they wouldn't have it. A part of me hopes he didn't just do this to spite me. That would hurt more than anything".

Spyro looked away from his friend, sharing in his sorrow. "I'm sorry".

"I appreciate the simpathy, but it's pointless. One of the two loves I've ever had, left, and the other's dead". The red drake turned away, and layed his head down on the pillow, hiding is tears.

Spyro went to speak, but stopped himself, thinking it best if he stayed silent. The purple dragon stood slowly, the best singing as his weight lifted away. "Don't go. I don't want to be alone". Flame spoke through tears as he was reminded of his friendship.

Spyro looked him over, huddled into a ball in the corner of the bed. "Stand up".

"What"? He said as he looked up.

"This room won't do you any good right now. Come back to mine".

Flame rose slowly, wiping his eyes. "Really"? He sounded happy.

"Yeah. We can simple go to sleep, or tell stories. Whatever you want".

The red dragon chuckled. "I don't think you'd want what I want".

"Probably not. But the worst I can say is no, right"?

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Let's go". Flame stepped around the bed, and joined Spyo's side. Together they strode the empty night halls, telling stories as the they crawled into bed, a bed not shared by the two in a long time.

* * *

 **Much shorter chapter than usual. I could not get that last scene right for the life of me. I saved the alternate scenes this time though, so that's fun. Also backstory! Was this going to be explored in the Flame prequel? Obviously.**

 **I had it planned to continue this chapter, but I like where it ends. It also helps figuring out where the next on starts. Speaking of the next chapter, it's family time! Yay. Some bonding, that'll be good, been planning this scene for a while. No name for the children yet. I'll work on that.**


	5. Friendly Sport, Deadly Fight

**Remember Me**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The room lit up to the glory of morning, and with it, so did the two dragons, sharing each others company.

As their eyes fluttered open, the two found their way into each others eyes, a smile spreading across them both. "Good morning". Said the ice dragon, "Sleep well"?

"Best night in a long time". Flame sat up and stretched the slumber from his body. Spyro followed his morning routine. The guardian looked around the room, at its boring color, and its emptiness in general. "It's been so long since I managed to stay the night in here".

Spyro stepped out of the bed, and continued his stretches. "Too much has changed. How long had you and Spyro shared a bed"?

Flame watched intently as the ice dragon stretched before him, dipping down. "It seemed to have been longer than it really was. Maybe a week".

"Only"?

"I think so. It was so long ago, I barely remember his time here".

The not-so purple dragon finished his stretches, and turned to his friend, locking eyes as he did. Spyro smirked as Flame blushed. "I take it you like what you see"?

"An ice dragon? Please. Fire and ice dragons are naturally mortal enemies. Something about you guys constantly giving everyone the cold shoulder". Flame held back his urge to smile.

"As opposed to fire dragons being a bunch of hotheads"?

Flame placed a paw over his chest, acting as though he was in pain. "Cutting deep there".

"I would have thought you liked ice dragons".

"And why's that"?

"Because fire and ice, makes for one steamy night".

Flame rolled his eyes. "Could you be any more cheesy"?

"I could try. But I don't think you'd want that".

"You know me so well". The fire dragon hoped off the bed and strode to the door, opening it for his friend. "After you".

"How kind". The two left the room, a firm click from the door as they stepped down the hall.

"So where to now, fellow guardian"?

"Hold up, I haven't accepted Cyril's offer yet. I'm still thinking it over".

"You aren't going to say no. No one would dream of saying no to an offer like that".

Spyro ran the idea through his mind. Sure it was appealing, but he couldn't devote his life to a single element, could he?

"You still haven't answered my question. Where to now"?

"Oh. How about we go eat"?

Flame nodded. "I could go for food. But be ready to pay for it, the food here tastes like it's free. It's garbage since Spyro died".

"How did he make the food better"?

"They thought that since he was the purple dragon, he should only have the best. Then again, it might have been Ash. He sure didn't like settling for anything other than his favorite. He might have been an asshole, but when he set his mind to something, he made sure it got done".

"Yeah, I could have guessed". The two rounded a corner, to the sight of Cynder and Ciezan in an argument. It seemed fairly heated, but Flame didn't appear to be very bothered by it, and merely walked past. Spyro on the other hand slowed his pace, listening to their conversation for as long as possible.

"Well then who, Cynder"?

"I don't know. But they aren't walking around alone, not with this fair going on. It's far too dangerous".

"They aren't hatchlings"!

"I don't care, they're still our children"!

"Your children".

She got into his face. "Don't you dare start that. We raise them together, they are ours". He head turned to the flash of blue and white. She stepped back from Ciezan, a look of embarrassment overtaking her. "How much did you hear"?

"Not much".

"Look at that! A solution to our problem". Ciezan got closer to Spyro, not trying to intimidate him. "Are you busy today"?

"N-no. I don't think so".

"Perfect. Cynder, do you want to explain our little problem"?

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, leave it to me. We need someone to watch the kids today. Ciezan's busy at the tavern, and I've been summoned to a meeting with the guardians. Nothing spectacular, but it'll take all day. Feel free to say no".

"I'd love to".

Cynder blinked a few times. "Really"?

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I"?

"Because we just met. I feel like this might have been pushing it".

"Trust me, I'm happy to help in any way I can".

"Perfect! Thank you". She hugged him, freezing his body. "I should be done by nightfall. Try not to let them out of control. They aren't the best behaved".

"With you as their mother, I can't imagine they'd be bad".

"Aww, Thank you, that's very kind". They shared a smile. "Well, I'll let Ciezan explain everything else. Thank you again".

She trotted away, and Spyro smiled as Ciezan explained the situation in greater detail.

* * *

The gryphon left in a hurry after Spyro was all caught up. The purple dragon was quick to get on his task, and opened the door to the room in front of him. It was less of a room, and more of a home, with three rooms sectioned off separately. The center area was home to a sunken cushion area, a radio and somewhat of a kitchen.

He closed the door behind him, and entered quietly. Down a very short hallway were two doors on the right, and one on the left. Signs with names hung above each. The single room had Cynder and Ciezan's names.

The one directly across from that door bore a sign with Kidras on it. "Goddess of life". Whispered Spyro. "I love it". He looked down to the next room, and the sign shook him. "Ignitus". He felt a great joy, an honor to have a child named after such a grand dragon.

With a breath, Spyro gathered himself, and tapped on the door before him, he began to open it, but a sudden force pushed it shut and into his nose. He held his snout as it throbbed in pain. "Just a second"! Screamed a voice in a hurried tone, sounding like they were freaking out. Spyro heard shuffling noises, and the door opened, the young dragon behind the outburst peering from behind it. He was surprised to see the ice dragon before him, and not his mother or Ciezan. "What are you doing here"?

He stood proud, wearing a smile. "Cynder asked if I could watch you two for the day, and I said yes".

The young dragon rolled his eyes. "Greeeeaaaat. I can't tell you how excited I am". His sarcasm was laid on thick.

"I know we might not know each other, but I hope that after this we become good friends". He smiled even wider, maybe a bit too wide.

Spyro's son looked him up and down. "You aren't a pedophile, are you"?

The purple dragon's eyes went wide. "What?! No! What would make you think that"?!

His son shrugged. "Nothing".

Spyro took a breath, and tried to peer into the room before him, but was blocked by the door closing even more. "What were you doing in there"?

"None of your business. If you want to talk to someone, try my sister. She likes strangers. Now if you don't mind". The door was shut, and Spyro turned his head to the other door.

He approached, and raised his claw to knock, but the door opened before he could. "Don't mind Ignitus, he's not fond of newcomers. I'm Kidras, nice to meet you"...

"Nivalis".

She snickered. "Strange name for a male".

"So I've been told".

"Sorry. I don't mean anything by it".

"No worries, it is rather funny".

"Glad you see it that way. Do you want to come in? I'm a lot more accommodating than my brother".

"I'm just busy"! Came a scream from the other side of the door.

"Sure you are"! She shook her head, and a crash came from his room, sending Spyro into a frenzy. His parental instincts kicked in, and he burst into the room.

"Are you okay"!? He asked frantically, looking around the room. The only thing of importance was an angry, young dragon and broken lamp.

"I said to leave me alone"! The drake pushed against the ice dragon, to no avail.

Spyro walked to the lamp, and picked up a grey ball, medium size and made of rubber. "You play clawball"?

His son snatched the ball from him, and placed it on a stand. "Why do you care"?

"Because that's awesome! I used to play it all the time with Ig... my friends back in Lourndas. Though gravity magic made it rather unfair. From five pounds to fifty. Made going for a goal a scary thing".

"You used to play"? Spyro nodded. "Were you any good"?

"Weeellll, I don't mean to brag, but I did become the undefeated champion after a little while. My team became mostly just me".

His son seemed mildly impressed. "What about now? Still any good"?

"I might be a bit rusty, but nothing a warmup can't fix".

"So you'd be willing to play a game with me? It's not too often another dragon plays clawball. A none elemental sport is pretty rare".

"Yeah. Must be for you especially, what with your father being the purple dragon and all".

"Yeah, sure. So do you want to play or not"?

"Of course! Where would we go"?

"The training grounds. It's the only place with a clawball court".

"Sounds like a plan. Are you coming, Kidras"?

She seemed surprised. "Really? Yeah! I'd love to"!

* * *

The training grounds were pretty much exactly the same as Spyro remembered them. The sand pit, the enchantment that prevented death while inside. Though now, it had expanded. There was two sand pits for sparring, and a few more for other sports.

Clawball was fairly simple; there were four, sideways rings hung high on suspended walls, around 27 feet (8.2 meters) high on four sides of a sand pit roughly 100 by 100 feet (30 by 30 meters) . The goal of the game was to put the ball through the hoop using body parts such as the head, wings, tail, and joints (elbows, knees, etc). It is the only total physical sport in dragon culture. Which allows a diversity of teams, such as gryphons, moles or element-deprived dragons. The ball was solid rubber, and it's size and weight varied each match. From 5 to 12 pounds (2.26Kg – 5.44Kg). Only one hoop at a time was used for scoring, which was determined by a blue flame. This flame switched between the four at decreasing increments in no set pattern. Getting a blue flame goal was +1 point, and a red flame was -1. First to 20 won. It could be played as a 1 on 1, or up to 6 on 6.

The training grounds were fairly empty with the festival going on, so getting the clawball court was easy. Spyro did get distracted by the ones using the sparring grounds. Yheia and Qyysus were fighting simulated beasts projected by a crystal from above. Spyro decided to ignore them as best he could.

It was going to be a friendly match between father and son. Spyro's size would give him an advantage, but Ignitus was much smaller and faster. The two finished their stretches and warmups, then got ready. The ball hovered in the air in the center of the court, and Spyro and Ignitus stood on opposite ends. "Are you sure you can keep up with me, old dragon"?

"I'm not much older than you. And I'm about to prove it. Get ready".

"Bring it. First to three"?

"Then this won't take long".

"Yeah, you'll lose in no time".

A bell chimed and the two dragons rushed the ball, Spyro used his superior reach to knock the ball behind him, and catching it on his tail. He balanced it there as Ignitus swiped for it, missing consistently. Spyro then flicked it into the air and headbutted it forward.

Ignitus reacted to it quickly, and spiked the ball up with a wing, then forward, using his head and tail mostly. He saw the first blue flame ignite, and ran for it, keeping the ball just out of Spyro's reach, or so he thought.

As he threw the ball upward, aiming for a goal, Spyro's tail intercepted the sphere of rubber. He had balanced on his front legs to reach that high, then pushed himself forward and threw forth the ball.

Ignitus had no time to react, and took the full force of a rubber ball to the face, sending him to the ground. Spyro gasped and rushed to his side, apologizing as he did.

"Are you okay"? Asked the not so purple dragon as he helped his son sit up.

Ignitus saw stars as the room spun. "That was one hell of a kick". He smiled as a stream of blood trickled from his nose down his chin, and splattering onto the sand. "Nice to know you weren't holding back".

Spyro helped him to his feet and walked him to the bench, where Kidras had already gathered medical supplies. Spyro grabbed the rag and began dabbing at his son's nosebleed. "Ow! Careful".

"Sorry. Just trying to help". He handed him the rag, and Ignitus finished cleaning himself. Spyro created a ball of ice, and let his son hold it to his wound.

Ignitus breathed a sigh of relief as the cold soothed his pain. "That's a plus for being an ice dragon".

Spyro grew confused. "Why would that matter to you"?

Ignitus looked down. "No reason".

"He has no element". Said Kidras, bringing her brother to a shameful red.

"No element? But your father was the purple dragon"!

"Yeah, so much for that". He spoke hatefully.

"He got the short end of the stick, while I got eight".

"Eight elements"?

"Yep. Mom and dad's. The guardians said the chances for that happening were one in a million. I guess I'm one in a million".

A look of shame took over Ignitus, and his head sunk low, not wanting eye contact. "I don't see anything wrong with that". His words shocked both of his children.

"You're just saying that". Ignitus pouted.

"I'm not. So you have no element, who cares"?

"Everyone! I'm a purple dragon with no element! One of the dragons fabled to be the most powerful. And I have no chance of competing, not with anyone".

Spyro wrapped an arm around his son. "You don't need an element to live up to the legends. It wasn't power that forged those stories, it was what the purple dragon did with that power. And what they chose not to do with that power".

"But they had power. I have nothing".

"You have friends. You have family. They're your power. And they'll tell your stories forever".

"The only friend I have is Flame. All the others make fun of me. That's why I play clawball, I have no other choice".

Spyro sighed. "You're stubborn, get that from your mother. But you're strong, just like Spyro, and you'll amount to greatness, I know it".

"How would you know that"?

"Because I knew your father".

"You knew him!? Really"? Asked Kidras excitedly. "What was he like? Mom never tells us much, she starts crying before too long".

"What was he like? Heroic, strong, confident". The two dragons before him rolled their eyes, as though they had heard this a thousand times. "Naive". Their attention was pulled back to Spyro. "Kind of awkward and totally oblivious to how Cynder felt about him. It was funny, especially considering how obvious she made it".

"When did you meet him"?

"When he came to Lourndas. I managed to talk to him when he was healing in the baths. Never did manage to meet Cynder back then though. I did see her from a distance though, she sure has changed".

"And from that one time, you know I'm destined for greatness? Get real". Ignitus continued his pout.

"Hey, if you're anything like him, and you are, you'll find what makes you special. Don't focus on what you don't have, focus on what you can do without it. And that something is clawball. If you ever want to play a game, just ask. I'd be more than happy to help you practice".

"Seriously"? Spyro nodded. "Okay. I haven't really had anyone to play with".

"Isn't there a team at your school"?

Ignitus bobbed his head side to side. "There is, but I haven't tried out".

"Why not? You'd make the team easy".

"Yeah, but it's just... it's mostly gryphons".

"What's wrong with that"?

"Nothing, it's just"...

"They used to bully him when he was younger". Piped in Kidras, earning a scowl from her brother. "What? It's best that he knows. At least now he has a chance to relate".

Spyro shoved his son playfully. "Don't worry, they'd be insane to not let you join. Even if your serves are a bit high".

Ignitus nodded. "Maybe. I guess I could try out. The worst that can happen is they say no, right"?

"Exactly".

"How touching". Came a voice from behind them, it was Yheia. "Get it in while you can, you might not be alive after our hunt. If our leader ever gets back to us".

"I'm tougher than I look, I'll have you know. For all you know, I might be the strongest one here".

She chuckled. "Comparing us to you is a joke. But if you're so sure about your abilities, Qyysus is getting bored with the projections. He could use a real fight".

Spyro looked around her, and saw the other beast hunter obliterate a rock golem with a single punch. "He looks tired, it wouldn't be right, y'know"?

"Scared"?

"Scared? Me? No? It's just"...

"You can't die, might as well get in there while the gettings good. Unless he's too much for you"? Her taunting irritated Spyro.

The purple dragon looked back at his children, who clearly wanted to see a fight. "Fine. I'll fight him". He sighed in defeat.

"Perfect, let's go". Yheia grabbed his horn and dragged him to Qyysus. "Good news, he said yes. Time to see what he's made of". She tossed the dragon into the arena, where he landed mere inches from his opponent.

Spyro got up and backed away quickly, getting out of range of the sword he wielded. He was visibly nervous, for good reason. Beast hunters are mutated with forbidden magic, increasing their strength, reaction time and information processing. They had very rarely been allowed to operate freely, but after Spyro had given his life, many beasts had risen from seemingly nowhere. And the beast hunters proved themselves useful, if not a bit pricey.

"Rules are simple, best of three. For Qyysus, you get one win, you win overall. Sound good"?

"Win once? That sounds... managable".

"Better than you have said the same thing. Qyysus, you ready"? He answered with a grunt and a squeeze of his swords handle. "Good to hear. Begin".

Spyro readied himself, not fast enough though. The massive blade came down from the sky and severed him in half. The room brought him together and he did his best to regain his bearings.

"One, Qyysus. Trust me, you don't have time to get ready, you have to be ready all the time. Round two. Begin".

Spyro watched the blade as it came down and got out of the way. As he watched the blade, he failed to notice the user lunge forward, fist first. As his fist turned Spyro's head into a fruit filled pancake, he got to thinking that maybe this was a terrible idea.

"Icey loses. Qyysus, you think you could go once more, all or nothing"? He nodded. "Alright, looks like you get one last shot. Better make it count".

Spyro shook away his headache and looked over his opponent, seeing his lack of guard and how aggressive he was. "I hope you don't hold back this time. That barely tickled. Big sword for such a weakling! _Ash, you'd better be right about this_ ". Qyysus cocked his head as Spyro taunted him, his posture changed from relaxed, to barbaric. " _I don't think it worked_ ".

"You must really want to die. Now he'll just make it slow, good luck. Begin".

Qyysus jumped forward, creating a crater as he pushed forward. The blade was brought down, Spyro rolled to his left, staying away from his opponents free hand. Spyro shot an ice spike at him, but Qyysus pulled the sword back and used it as a shield. The beast hunter pulled back his left arm, and punched the sword's blade, sending it out like a giant fly swatter that swatted the dragon across the room, breaking numerous bones.

The wind created by the swipe scarred the ground between them, further showing his strength. Spyro was worse for wear, as he forced his way to his feet, keeping his shattered leg off the ground. Other than that, he seemed to be doing alright. Qyysus saw him emerge and rushed forward, at which Spyro panicked and slowed time.

The beast hunter slowed to nearly nothing. The purple dragon took a few breaths to calm his racing heart. " _Okay, you're safe. Just focus on his movement, why is he so fast"?_ Spyro swiped at the air, bringing up a shadow of the past and watched Qyssus from all angles. There was a distortion behind him as he moved forward, like a shockwave. It happened when he swung as well. _"_ _Pushing his weapon forward with a blast wave? Smart. Let's see if I can counter_ _him at 75% normal speed"._ Time sped up and he moved out of the blades path. Qyysus was surprised by Spyro's speed, and as the blade slammed into the ground, he spun clockwise into a horizontal swing. Spyro ducked and sidestepped around his opponent. _"_ _Still too fast. 50%"_. Qyysus slowed down even more, but was still a challenge to dodge. Manageable, but the risk was still too high. _"_ _25%"._ The beast hunter was still faster than Spyro, but now the playing field felt balanced.

The swordsman pulled a one-eighty and threw a punch at the drake, which he ducked and delivered his own into their face. While he dodged the fist, Spyro failed to dodge the kick that followed. He flipped backwards, landing on his stomach.

Spyro managed to look up and roll out of the sword's way. With his wings he launched himself backwards, leaving a large distance between them. Qyysus didn't care, but didn't rush his opponent. Instead his raised his blade into the air, and drove it into the ground like a hot knife through butter. With a grunt he kicked the handle of his sword, freeing a small mountain of stone from the earth.

As it came back to it's home, the beast hunter spun around and slammed his armored hand into the mass of rock, shattering it into smaller boulders flying at high speeds toward the ice guardian. For Spyro, it was the most terrifying game of dodgeball ever. He snaked his way between the rocks, coming out unscathed. As he was busy with that, he failed to notice that they were merely a distraction, concealing Qyysus who rushed forward behind them.

The hunter still swung his blade solely with his right hand, and started with a horizontal slash. The slash chipped Spyro's horn as he ducked, then came back around with a diagonal cut, which the purple dragon jumped over, sending a wave of pain up his leg as the bone ground into itself. While he was in the air, the beast hunter threw out another punch for a quick K.O.

Spyro flapped his wings quickly, turning his body and placing the fist millimeters from impact. As he did this, he managed to charge an ice spike, and let it off into Qyysus' face. The ice embedded itself into his eye socket, sending him into a daze. _"_ _Time to finish this. Expand"!_ As Qyysus attempted to pull the spike from his head, it exploded outward, taking his head with it. Spyro landed on shaky legs, and let time catch up to him.

He collapsed as the shock of time took the energy from his body. The room's enchantment brought Qyysus back, and healed Spyro of his injuries.

The purple dragon laid there, dazed and confused, only to be roused by a large hand grip his horn and pick him up. His neck cranked sideways painfully, has Qyysus throttled him around. Yheia was quickly upon him, telling him to stop. He didn't listen, and instead slammed Spyro into the ground, and held him down with his foot. The beast hunter swatted Yheia away with a backhand, and turned his attention back to the dragon who had bested him. He pulled back his fist, and threw it forward in an unrelenting fury of blows. The enchantment made sure to keep Spyro conscious as he laid into him, cratering the ground deeper with each strike.

He could feel his bones snap and repair again and again, constantly bringing him pain. He begged for mercy between the impacts, crying as his face caved in over and over. Qyysus didn't listen, and instead hit harder the more he begged.

Spyro was left with relief when the blows finally stopped, until he saw what stopped them. His son had charged into the impossibly brutal beast hunter, seeming to piss him off even further. Qyysus raised his foot from the purple dragons chest, and crushed Spyro's rib cage with a stomp, making sure he wouldn't get up for a while as he dealt with the newest challenger.

The hunter walked forward menacingly as Ignitus back away. The drake passed the sword, and watched as its mass was lifted effortlessly. Qyysus grabbed it, not with one hand, but both. Surely going for a blow that even the enchantment would have trouble fixing, especially after being worn out by Spyro's beating.

The purple dragon tried to scream, but all that came out was a whimper. He closed his eyes as the sword cut the air betwwen it and his son.

"That's enough". Said a new voice, sounding irritated. Spyro opened his eyes, and was shocked by the sight before them.

What he presumed was another beast hunter, had stopped Qyysus' blade mid swing. Not with a hand, or even another blade but by merely being there. The silent Qyysus froze in fear at the sight of him. "You stopped it, good. Now put it down". The sword fell from his hand, and Qyysus collapsed to his knees, head pointed to the ground in shame. The stranger turned to Ignitus. "Are you okay, young one"? Spyro's son nodded, still in shock from the whole ordeal. "Good. Not many would charge into a fight with a beast hunter. You're either a fool, or overly confident. No matter, you were brave, and I respect that". He extended his hand, urging Ignitus to take it. "My name is Eiyel, and I lead this group of three. Forgive his brutality, he doesn't take loss well".

The drake took the hand hesitantly. "I-I-Ignitus".

"Ah yes, Spyro's son, right? I've heard so much about him, and am interested in how he killed that bront during the war. Supposedly alone. But I feel that's just an exaggeration. Only beast hunters have been known for taking care of bronts by themsleves. Even then, so few of us survive". His attention shifted to the wounded ice dragon, whose breath was harsh, and chest concave. "Must not feel very good, can't say I'm surprised. Qyysus has always been a sore loser after all. If you wish, I could punish him, break him". Spyro shook his head, not wanting any more pain. "Fine. But you're missing out on quite the opportunity". Eiyel stepped to his side, and further examined his wounds. "You must be wondering why the room hasn't fixed you, and that's a good question. It's because there's a limit to how much it can fix within a given amount of time. You have maybe ten minutes before it fixes you, ten minutes where you could actually die. Scary thought".

His attention now fell upon Kidras, who watched on in terror. "Ahh yes, the one named after a god. I must say, it suits you. Even if Kidras and I have our disagreements".

"Disagreements? With a god? Are you joking"?

"Not in the slightest. The gods are as real as you or I, and if you want to meet one, you have to make them beyond angry. Go against everything they stand for. And for Kidras, one must deny life to another".

"And how do you deny life? Kill them"?

"Obviously. But not in the way you think".

"Then how"?

"Make sure they're never born".

Spyro's daughter gasped. The way he spoke indicated he was numb to the thought of murdering a pregnant mother. "What kind of monster does that"?

He extended his arms outward, gesturing to him and the other beast hunters. "If the coin is good enough, we'll do anything. Even if it makes us sick". He clapped his hands together. "Well then, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I'm sure you two would love to hear more about our hunt. Come with me". Eiyel led the others away, back to the room they had acquired.

Spyro's children had gathered around him, not able to stomach what had happened to him just yet. It took a while, but soon the enchantment roared to life, and restored Spyro's lungs with air. Air that he promptly couched up as he inhaled deeply, nearly breaking his ribs again.

Ignitus looked him over. "You're not seriously going on a hunt with them, right? Not after that".

As his breathing steadied, he managed an answer. "I don't know. But something tells me I don't have much choice in the matter".

"How are you feeling"? Asked Kidras.

"I think I'm good now". He snapped his head to Ignitus as he stood. "What were you thinking?! How could you be so reckless rushing in like that"?!

"I couldn't let him wail on you like that! You were begging him to stop, I heard it! I saved your life".

Spyro took a breath to calm down. _"_ _He's definitely Cynder's son._ You're right. Thank you".

"Yeah well maybe you... What"?

"I said thank you".

Ignitus raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna yell at me"?

"While what you did was extremely stupid, no. I'm not gonna yell at you. Like you said, you saved my life, and I'm grateful for that".

"You're sure you're an adult, right"?

Spyro looked at his body, checking it for childlike imperfections. "Yep. I'm sure. You get yelled at a lot I take it"?

"You don't know the half of it. It's mom, Ciezan, the guardians, everyone. Same goes for Kidras. It seems like nothing we do is 'worthy' of his purple scales". He made sure to spit the word 'his'.

"Ignitus, he's our father".

"Not much of one. Nivalis would make a better father than him. He'd make a better parent than mom".

"Don't say that"! She yelled, shoving her brother away.

"Oh come on! When's the last time she went to something you did? Like one of our training sessions? She'd rather be with him than us. And he's dead".

"That's enough"! Overpowered Spyro. "You have no right to speak of your mother that way! Or your father for that matter! He loved her and would surely love you if given the chance".

"How could you possibly know that"?

Spyro opened his mouth, but shut it quickly, and swallowed his words. "I wouldn't".

"Exactly". Ignitus sighed, looking to his sister. "So what do you think? Should we tell him"?

His words raised Spyro's alertness and is curiosity. "Yeah, he's cool enough".

"Tell me what"?

"Well", started his daughter, "we, or I, was invited to a little.. get together between friends later tonight. I managed to get my brother invited by some miracle, and was given an extra. Would you like it"?

"You're inviting me to a party"?

"Pretty much".

"Why would you invite me to a party for dragonlings"?

"We aren't dragonlings! If anything we're juveniles. And it won't only be dragons our age, it's a festival party, the biggest and most exclusive might I add".

"If it's so exclusive, how did you manage to get three invitations"?

"I sweet talked them". She fluttered her eyes.

"Of course you did".

"I paid for them. Do you want to go or not"?

"What about Cynder? What's she gonna think"?

"She isn't going to know".

"You can't just not tell her. What if it's dangerous"?

"Of course it's dangerous, it's Warfang! And we aren't telling her because she'd say no before we finished our sentence".

"Maybe there's a reason for that".

"Yeah, because she's boring. She doesn't like fun. And it seems like you don't either, so forget it. We can find someone else".

"No! I'll go".

"Was that so hard? Meet us tonight in our room by the ninth bell chime. And bring a good excuse as to why you're taking us out at that time. Don't just make something up as you arrive".

"Got it".

"Great! Now let's get going, we can see if mom and Ciezan are back yet. If not, we can wait".

The two males nodded and followed her lead.

* * *

 **A bit late, but it's a long chapter so that's not too bad of a trade off. I recently discovered Spotify (Sponsor me) and it's pretty good. Better quality than Soundcloud (Sponsor me), and a lot more legitimate songs, instead of remix's and covers. So I've been growing a playlist.**

 **As for the chapter, it went through three versions. One had it end sooner and lacked a fight scene, and the other was just terrible. I chose the best (obviously). I was also at a loss for names for the children and figured my own lore could do with some more cementing, as well as a touching reason to name his son Ignitus.**

 **For the fight scene, I wanted to really show the strength beast hunters had. Especially considering these are the three top hunters in all the world. There's a good reason why they're so unbelievably strong. But that shows up near the end. As for a plot, I know how I want it to progress and end. No scenes between the ideas though, so that's that. Got the idea and how the characters will progress and interact. Also a party! We know what happened last time Spyro attended a party in my universe, so that's something. But it will be more 'modern'. So that'll be fun. Anyway, update whenever now, I'll aim for within a week, but no promises.**


	6. A Hero's Party

**Remember Me**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

The sun began its descent behind the horizon, giving the stars their moment to shine. It was at this moment of twilight, did our intrepid hero, Spyro, did leave for Cynder's room. He had had all day to think of an excuse for coming over to see the children, and what he came up with was rather ingenious.

The not so purple dragon knocked on the door and straightened his posture, ready for whoever might answer. "Just a second"! Came Cynder's voice, sounding just as energized and lovely as he had remembered.

Her claws tapped along the wood floor up to the door, which she opened with a creak. Her smiling face was his first sight, and it was an extraordinary one. She had polished her scales to a mirror finish, waxed her horns to an absolute white, and buffed her claws and tail blade to match. She weaved a web of gold chains through her horns, which went well with the gold choker around her neck and tail, the ones gifted to her by the thrask all those years ago. "You're here just in time. How do I look"? She asked as she spun, stopping in a posh pose with her head held high.

"Amazing". Spyro gawked.

"Amazing even! You know exactly what a dragoness wants to hear". She ushered him inside. "Don't just stand there, come in. Ciezan's almost ready. Thank you again".

"Don't mention it".

The two sat in the pit of pillows. "I can't tell you how long it's been since Ciezan and I have had a night to ourselves. And it wouldn't be happening without you".

"It's no trouble. I kind of see them as my own, y'know"?

"I don't know how you connected with them so fast. They usually just shy away from others. Ignitus especially. You should really consider having children, you'd make a great father. From what I've seen at least".

" _You don't know the half of it_. I just might".

"I hear Ember's single".

Spyro shook his head. "I've already got someone in mind. Now it's all about telling them the truth".

"I better get an invite to the wedding".

"Couldn't have one without you". Cynder smiled shyly as she shook her head. "What's up"?

"Well"... She didn't get the chance to finish, as Ciezan stepped out of their room, trying to fix the collar he had round his neck.

"This is stupid". He exclaimed as he fought with the fancy neckband.

Cynder rolled her eyes as she met him halfway, and adjusted it for him. "There, better"?

"Yes. Thank you". He kissed her cheek lovingly. "So, Nivalis, I... we, appreciate what you're doing for us. It's been far too long since we've had time to ourselves".

"Don't worry about it".

"You are going to go out with them by the time we get back, right"?

"Just as planned. You two can come home and be as loud as you want".

"Ewww". Said the two young dragons, coming out of their rooms.

The three adults laughed. "Don't worry, it'll happen to you some day". Said their mother, kissing their foreheads.

"From the way you make it sound, I don't want any part of it".

"Now now, Nivalis doesn't need to hear any of that. Are you ready, Ciezan"?

"I am. Shall we"?

"We shall". They stepped out the door side by side. Cynder turned back to close the door, peeking her head before doing so. "Try to behave. If this goes well I might consider asking Nivalis to watch you again".

The door shut with a click, and the three waited for the footsteps to fade down the hall. "Alright, we're good". Said Kidras as she ran back to her room, coming out with three sheets of gold foil engraved with 'Hero's Party'. "Are you ready"?

"Of course"! Exclaimed Ignitus, running to the door in a hurry.

"I guess so. What should I expect at this party"?

"Alcohol, drugs, sex. The usual for parties. I take it you've never been to one before"?

"I've been to parties. Just nothing like this".

"Well I'm glad we get to pop your party cherry. I'm also excited to see what happens. Who knows, you might even find someone you really like".

* * *

Kidras led the two into the upper districts, where the homes grew in size as the number of residents shrunk. They stopped at a very high end bar, where every surface was marble accented with gold, the glasses were crystal and the food was overpriced to the extreme.

The bartender, an ivory white dragon with horns painted gold to match the bar, stopped them as they attempted to enter. "May I help you"? He asked, coming off as superior.

"Yes you may. You see I'm looking for something special". She held out her invitation, to which the bartender seemed mildly surprised.

"Ahh yes, lady Kidras and company. So good to have you. Please, this way". He took the invitations from the other two, and led them through the bar, behind the counter, and into the cellar. They walked through the rows of wine and spirits, in awe at the sheer number. They stopped at a dead end, where the bartender pulled a bottle of wine from the wall. The rack shifted and slid into the wall, exposing an old door. "Through here you will find a door, present them with your invitations and you will be given entrance to the Hero's Party. Make sure you have fun". He handed them back their slips and closed the door behind them.

The tunnel was well kept and well lit. It led to a metal door with a slit cut for viewing. They presented their invitations and were ushered inside. Beyond the door was another hallway, which finally opened to a grand ball room, decorated in purple and gold, and filled to the brim with dragons, gryphons and everything else.

It was beyond what Spyro had imagined, and soon found himself alone as his children rushed into the crowd, ready to do whatever it was they were there to do. Spyro on the other hand walked around, pushing himself between the others. He made it to the bar area, where the drinks were as free as they were strong. "Gin, over ice with lemon". The bartender nodded and prepared his drink, making sure to add a bit of flair, trying to get a bigger tip. Spyro tipped appropriately and walked away with his drink, looking for someone he might know.

It wasn't long until he found a clearing on a balcony overlooking the crowd. He sipped his drink as another dragon stepped up beside him. This dragon had a grey hide and underbelly, spotted with yellow. It was Avantador, trying to get lucky. "Hey there, I don't say this a lot but"... He recognized him as Flame's friend. "Shit".

He attempted to leave, but Spyro managed to grab his wing, keeping him around for a stern talking. "Shit is right, asshole. I have a few words for you. They involve a dragon named Flame. Maybe you've heard of him? Oh wait, you haven't just heard of him, you screwed him and left".

Avantador shrunk down, scared of Spyro's voice. "I know! I messed up. But there was a good reason"!

"I'd love to hear why you broke your best friends heart. Please enlighten me".

"I was scared. Jealous, angry! Wanted to hurt him, but not like that. I wanted to hate him, but when I look at him I can't help but feel the exact opposite. I wanted to apologize, but I waited too long. He wouldn't want to listen to me now, I messed up. Bad".

Spyro nodded. "That is the most fairy tale reason ever. You honestly think I'm gonna believe that"?

"It's true! I'd say sorry, but I kind of chickened out. I was embarrassed. It just went by so fast".

"So he told me".

"Great. I wonder who else he's told".

"Is he here"?

"Why"?

"Because you're going to apologize".

"He won't want to hear it"!

"Not if you were alone. But if I'm there with you and I vouch for your honesty, he just might".

"How can I get you to vouch for me"?

"Take him back".

Avantador nodded. "That's easy. What's hard is whether or not he'll take me back".

"If you mean it, then there's nothing to worry about. Where is he"?

The electric dragon pointed to a seating area, filled with dragons. Flame sat between two females as they joked around. "In the exclusive section. We won't get in".

"Let me handle that part. Let's go". Together, the two swam through the ocean of patrons, arriving at a sectioned off area protected by large earth dragons.

"Sorry buddy, you aren't getting in".

Spyro puffed his chest out and stared down the bouncer. "I'm next in line to be the ice guardian, I'm getting in".

"Oh, I didn't know. Would you like a massage while you're in there? Get real, and get lost".

"But the fire guardian's in there. Why not the ice guardian"?

"Because he's the guardian, not in line for the title. So unless he vouches for you, get lost".

"He'll vouch for me! Ask him".

"What's your name"?

"Nivalis".

He bouncer chuckled. "Sure thing, m'lady". Spyro merely rolled his eyes as the bouncer spoke to Flame. He came back and let him in.

"Hey, Nivalis. Didn't expect to see you here". Said the fire guardian, as he gestured for Spyro to sit down.

"Actually, there's someone here who wants to speak to you. I can promise it will be worth your time".

"Really? Who is it"? He peered around the ice dragon, locking eyes with Avantador. "Oh. Tell him I'm not interested".

"He really wants to speak to you, explain why he did what he did. Give him a chance".

Flame pulled the bouncer's attention. "Get him out of here". The bouncer nodded and grabbed Spyro by the wing, trying to drag him out.

"Oh come on! Why are you scared? Maybe this is why you can't find happiness". Flame's attention twitched as Spyro spoke.

"Wait". Said the fire guardian as he stood and walked to his friend. "What do you mean"?

"You said you were happiest when you were together, and now you have a chance to have that again, but you don't want it. You're the reason you're unhappy". His words rang true, even if they were a bit harsh.

Flame shifted his gaze between the two drakes. "Fine. I'll hear him out. But it'd better be worth it".

"It will. I promise". Avantador was let in, and stood with Flame at the entrance, talking things over.

"What do you want"? Asked the red dragon.

"I want to apologize".

"A bit late for that". He turned his head away, not giving him any attention.

"I know. But I still want to. I screwed up, big time. You know me, I've never liked the idea of submitting, still don't. And you have to understand that I've never been in an actual relationship before, just one night stands. I didn't know who I wanted. But I do now. I want you".

Flame rolled his eyes. "You think a cheesy 'I'm sorry' is gonna make this go away? You're gonna have to do better than that".

"I know. Which is why I'm willing to let you choose what happens next. Even if I don't like it".

The red drake's eyes widened as Avantador offered himself. "R-really? Just like that"?

Avantador nodded. "It might take some getting used to, but I might come to like it". He smiled warmly.

"I have to say, this is the first time anyone's ever offered this. So I am intrigued. But I don't know if I'm convinced just yet".

His warm smile turned devilish as he pushed himself forward into a passionate kiss with Flame. He pulled away, leaving Flame speechless. "What about now"?

The fire guardian brought himself closer, "You've convinced me". and continued their lip lock as the crowd in the section behind them 'awwed' in unison.

Flame and Avantador walked into the exclusive section, taking their spots next to each other. Spyro joined them and the night seemed to fly by. Kidras and Ignitus had ended up joining as well, coming in a little more tipsy than Spyro would have liked, but nothing he wouldn't have done at their age.

A strange dragon had made their way into the section, bringing with them an odd odor. She held in her claws a wooden box. Inside were a bunch of finely wrapped cigarettes. She made it clear that these were no ordinary cigarettes though. "Anyone want a taste"?

"Sure, I'll try one". Said Flame, shocking Spyro somewhat.

"Yeah, I'll try one too". Said Avantador.

The dragoness passed them one each, and Flame lit them with a spark. After taking a lungful of the smoke, he held it out for Spyro, who declined it immediately.

"No, I couldn't".

"Come on, live a little. This stuff is great".

"What is it"?

"Brugleweed. It's quite the experience".

"I don't know". He eyed up the embered roll of paper.

"I'll try it". Said Ignitus, reaching for the smoke.

Spyro's parental instincts jolted awake. "You most certainly will not".

Ignitus looked at him as though he were an idiot. "You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do". He reached past the ice dragon, and managed to take a long drag of the cigarette.

"Whoa", started the fire guardian, "careful. This stuff isn't very easy your first time. It's always better to have someone there to take the brunt of it with you". He held the smoke in Spyro's direction.

The purple dragon looked to his son, who's eyes had grown wide and claws began shaking. He grabbed the cigarette and took a drag equal to Ignitus'. He began to feel the effects quickly.

"There we go. Let loose, have fun". Flame's voice distorted near the end of his sentence, and Spyro's world began to spin. All the while, making him feel amazing.

"WOOO"! He screamed in excitement as the effects hit completely. "LET'S PARTY"! The world around him distorted into a kaleidoscope of events. It started with dancing, terrible dancing, but dancing nonetheless. Events blurred after that, but Spyro knew that when he awoke, he'd have had the best night of his life, or made the biggest mistake possible.

* * *

When he did finally wake, to the dull sound of the patrons snoring. He lay amidst a group he did not recognize. Next to him lay a gryphon, whos company and position showed they had quite the other side was occupied by a dragoness, one he remembered vaguely.

"That's right, the brugleweed". His whisper didn't stir his sleeping companions, much to his approval.

He felt fine as he lay his head down to continue his rest, until a familiar tug at the back of his mind presented itself.

"Spyro"! Came Ash's voice, sounding impatient. The purple dragon crept to his feet, trying not to disturb the others. "Spyro? Hello"?

He tiptoed away, sneaking through the crowd of dragons that had stayed the night like them. After finding seclusion in a restroom, he took a breath and answered the call of his friend. "What is it"? He didn't try to sound impatient, but he came off as such.

"Nothing much, just been a while. What's new? Have you managed to connect with your children? Did you get Cynder to fall for you"?

"I connected with my children, yes. As for Cynder... she's still with Ciezan. Unhappily, but together".

"Yep, sounds about right. He never could let go. You have that in common with him".

"How have you managed? Wherever you are"?

"Decently. I found more doors. None of them are the door I want".

"Which door do you want"?

"The one to our world. If I can get to all these other ones, why not ours"?

"Do you have any idea as to where you are? It's only been a few days, but still. Quite the time to go without anything but blackness".

"Let's get off of me, right now. I want to talk about you. How are you? What have you done recently? How have you impacted everyone else's life? And don't give me short answer".

"Where to start? I helped Flame back into mateship with Avantador. I played clawball with my son. Did you know his name is Ignitus? I love it".

Ash sighed. "Ah yes, clawball. I really hate that now, you know. No elements? What a waste. It's good you found some common ground though. What else"?

"My daughter, her name is Kidras".

"Eww".

"What's wrong with Kidras"?

"The name's fine, it's just I've never been fond of the goddess it's usually associated with. Something about her controlling who lives just seems unfair".

"Well I have no problems with it. I think it suits her just fine".

"Keep going, it's nice hearing about someone else for a change. Gives me something to think about in here".

"Alright"... He thought for a moment. "I'm in line to be the next ice guardian".

"You're joking, right? You can't be a guardian, you're the purple dragon. Not to mention completely under-qualified".

"How am I under-qualified"?

"Your ice isn't very cold. You're so out of practice that you can barely manage gravity. Oh, and you aren't really Nivalis".

"I know who I am, it's just a cool idea. I'm seen as strong enough to be a guardian".

"It's nice to hear confidence, but don't think too highly of yourself. Your greatest advantage is dragon time. And even then, it takes its toll on you".

"Don't I know it. I had to pretty much stop time to beat Qyysus. He's a beast hunter".

"You met a beast hunter"? He sounded worried.

"Yeah. They're strong. No wonder they charge so much".

"Stay away from them, Spyro. Beast hunters are in it for money and nothing else. They hold a seat on the high council, so to go against them is to die. Just stay unnoticed and don't cross swords with them again".

"Don't worry, we won't be crossing swords. In fact, I'm joining them on a hunt. And I'm sure that as next in line for the title of ice guardian, they wouldn't risk hurting me. _Unless I piss off Qyysus_ ".

"I'm not saying hunting with beast hunter is a bad thing, it's a great honor, but watch your back. They won't stop a swing if you get in the way".

"Understood".

"Well, I'm gonna let you go, you've given me plenty to think about. I feel like I'm closing in on an exit. Each world I've been to, gets closer and closer to our own in some way or another. Talk to you later, good luck with your children. I hope they come out loving you". He severed the connection, and Spyro was left alone in the restroom.

"So do I". The purple dragon left the restroom, and proceeded back to his group, who had began to stir from their slumber.

"Ugh, my head". Complained the fire guardian, clutching at his throbbing skull. "Never mix brugle and beer".

Avantador chuckled. "Lightweight". He teased.

"We'll see who's the lightweight after tonight. How are you two feeling"?

Kidras looked as though she had not slept in years. "Tired. Very tired". She yawned.

Ignitus was the exact opposite however, full of energy and bouncing up and down. "I feel great"! As he came down, his felt a churning in his stomach. "Maybe not". He let it out, earning a disgusted response from everyone present.

As Spyro approached, the group greeted him. "There you are. Was just about to ask. How are you feeling"? Asked the fire drake, powering through his migraine.

"I feel like I'm not all there, a little confused. Like everything's ahead of me".

"Perception lag. Common side effect. It should go away after a nice meal".

Spyro liked the idea of a hot meal. Nothing like it after a long night. "Oh shit"! He exclaimed. "We've been out all night! What's Cynder gonna think"?

His children were calm in comparison. "Don't worry about it. I told her we'd be staying with Flame for the night". Kidras stood proudly at her planning.

"You just decided I'd be a good pawn in your little, get away"?

"I knew you'd cover for us".

"Always two steps ahead".

"What can I say, I am my mothers daughter. I like to think some of it was dad".

Flame shook his head. "Maybe. He never did seem to think things through though. I guess that was part of his charm".

"His charm"? Asked Spyro, enjoying his praise. "What else added to his charm"?

"I'm not gonna go around talking about other dragons, it wouldn't be right. Especially now". He shoved himself into Avantador, who mimicked a brick wall in his unmoving reaction.

"So how about that meal"? Asked Kidras, already headed to the door.

"Don't talk about food". Begged Ignitus, earning no pity from the other survivors of the brugleweed.

* * *

They left through the back of the high class bar. According to the bartender, they weren't important enough to be seen leaving his place of business. But, it being the upper district, even the alley was pristine.

They used the alleys for the journey back down, mostly for exploration, but also for fear of being snobbed on by the 'high class' citizens. The middle district was a sight to behold as the crowds had shrunk, most of them still at the party. Being that they had so much extra room, they had decided to explore the fair grounds, and choose food from there, as unhealthy as it was.

As they came down the road, two familiar faces were the dread of their lives. Cynder and Ciezan were on the prowl for them all, surely ready to give everyone a stern talking to. Flame however didn't catch her look of anger, and hailed her before he realized how bad of an idea it was. The dragoness and gryphon stormed over, voices raised and eyes engulfed in fire.

"Hey, Cynder. How was your night"? Asked Spyro nervously.

She looked into his soul with her piercing green eyes. "It was nice. How was yours"? Her anger soaked her words thoroughly.

"It was.. nice".

"Where were you again"?

Kidras spoke up, going with her plan. "We stayed with Flame, right"? She begged for help with her eyes.

"Yeah! They stayed with me. It was fun".

"You know, it's funny. Ciezan and I took a little stroll, and happened by your bedroom. I was surprised to see that it was empty".

The group panicked, but Kidras was sly, and had thought of an excuse. "We went out for a little. I know someone in the upper district who helped us get into a high end restaurant".

"And you stayed there all night"? As she got closer, the smell of alcohol became apparent. Her eyes went wide as her anger skyrocketed. "Have you been drinking?! And is that".. She sniffed the air, "burgleweed! What were you thinking"?! Flame tried to save them, but Cynder wasn't having it. "Don't you start with me. If you weren't such a good friend, I'd have half a mind to hit you". She turned her attention to Spyro, who smiled nervously as she got closer. "And you! I entrusted them to you and you take them out to drink and do drugs!? What's wrong with you"?!

"Cynder. I can explain"!

"Ohh, I'd love to hear it".

He caught the faces of his children, pleading for his silence. He dropped his head in shame. "No I can't".

Cynder struck him, leaving him in shock and pain. "That's what I thought. Kidras, Ignitus, let's go. Say goodbye, this is the last time you'll be seeing Nivalis". As she dragged their children away, Spyro caught them mouth the words 'Thank you'.

Flame came up, trying to console hi friend, but Spyro merely shy'd away, wanting to be alone. As he walked away, Flame couldn't help but feel useless.

* * *

Spyro sunk into his bed, the world still felling like it lagged behind him. His door creaked open, and a certain pink dragoness crept her way inside, and to Spyro's bed. He grunted, wanting her to leave, she didn't listen.

"So you screwed up, huh"? He answered with a grunt. "So it was like that. Do you want to tell me what happened? Besides Ash, I'm the only one you can really confide in. Unless you told someone else".

Spyro sighed. "I didn't tell anyone. I can't tell anyone, not now. As for what happened, I went to the hero's party".

"That sounds fun".

"Where I got drunk and high with my kids".

"Ohhh. That's... quite the family event".

"Cynder caught us. Not at the party, but on our way back. She could smell the booze and brugleweed".

Ember nodded, remembering her time spent with Cynder. "She's got quite the nose".

"So good, she's forbidden me from seeing them. How am I supposed to be a father if I can't see my children"?

Ember looked him over, not knowing his dilemma. "I don't know". She admitted. "Now you're bumming me out, move over". Spyro did just that, and the dragoness crawled up next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Ember"?

"What's up"?

"When I was with Ash in the chornicler's library, I managed to talk to Koma. And he told me to ask you how you got your scrying stone. So, how did you get it"?

"Why are you asking me now"?

He shrugged. "Not much else to talk about. And I guess I am a little curious. Will you tell me"?

"I guess i could marvel you with my tales of wonder".

"A 'yes' would work just as well, you know".

"It's my story, I'll tell it how I want". She took a breath before starting. "When I was young, I had always been obsessed with artifacts of the old gods. This obsession led to my discovery of the stones. It took a few centuries, but I managed to track one down. It was small, but it was everything I had ever dreamed. It just resonated with power. But the power was dark, it wasn't complete. So it led me to the others, and together we started the summoning ceremony. It summoned the original creator of the stones, and it was the worst mistake of my life. The old god of death, nameless by name, and forgotten because of it".

"God of death"?

"Yeah. He lived up to his title. Especially when he chose me to link the stones. Linking the stones involved absorbing the others, with their memories and personalities included. I live with them everyday, constantly begging for mercy, for the end. And sometimes, I want to end their suffering. But I can't. There's always one voice, one voice who says to push forward. And that's enough to keep me going".

'Who's voice is it"?

"I wish I knew. But whenever I get sad, I think back to what I've done with these memories, and I know I've done everything they wanted to do in their lives. I've lived their lives for them. And I can find confort in that". A tear had formed in her eye, and she wiped it away quickly. "So yeah, I'd love to go into more detail, but I don't think it'd fit right. Maybe another time".

"I'll always be willing to listen".

"Thank you, Spyro". They smiled to one another, before the door to the room slammed open.

"Get ready, the hunt is on. Meet us at the gate". Yheia left as quickly as she came.

"Well, it's that time I guess. Have fun, oh great purple dragon".

He nodded, enjoying being called by his actual name and title. "Thanks. You to, oh great forseer of the future". They split apart with little ceremony.

"There he is. Got everything you need"? Asked Eiyel, leaning against the gates of Warfang.

"I get to bring things"?

"A bit late now. So no. let's go, we have a train to catch". The four left the city, off to hunt the beast with which Spyro would prove himself. Why he felt the need to do so was a mystery however.

* * *

 **Filler over! Onto the hunt! I want to try a less dialog driven approach, and go for more of a description based one next chapter. So basically, the Ember introduction from FWYA. That's still my favorite chapter.**

 **The Flame subplot is over. The Ember one isn't though, and the Ash one is still going strong. And obviously the beast hunters, father, and love plots are still in the works.**

 **As for the chapter as a whole, it's very meh, in my opinion. I like the direction it was headed, but I think parties tend to fall flat for me. As for endings, I have an idea. I also know how the next chapter is going to go, so it should be a fairly quick update. This chapter was fueled by Brisk iced Tea (Sponsor me) and 80's pop (Sponsor me). Billie Jean especially.**

 **Also brugleweed comes from Risen. I couldn't think of a plant sounding name for a drug. If this was a comic, the drug trip would have been pretty cool. I'm working on that part of my life. gettin' artsy. Now it could be either a comic, or an animation. Maybe 3D. Some SFM stuff is awesome, might try it. I could learn to make models. Then again, a commission goes a long way.**


	7. The Hunt Begins

**Remember Me**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"So what's our first stop"? Asked Spyro, watching the scenery roll by from the train window.

"North-West to Asling". Answered Eiyel, sitting just opposite of the not so purple dragon, watching the same rolling plains and patches of forest. "From there we take the north bound train up to Dante's Freezer".

"Why so far north? I thought it was close by".

"Our ideas of 'close by' are vastly different".

"So it seems". The ride continued in general silence. Yheia and Qyysus had fallen asleep in the booth adjacent to them, mumbling from time to time. Spyro found himself studying Eiyel, the leader of the three. No weapons, not very large, in fact he was rather thin, somewhat sickly. Yet somehow, he stood above his friends as though they were ants.

He seemed to be the most level headed of the three, always calm and collected, he didn't flinch when Qyysus had swung his blade, instead stood there knowing Qyysus wouldn't carry through. The purple dragon couldn't tell if he was cocky, or modest.

"How long have you been a beast hunter"?

Eiyel didn't react to his question, coming off as though he wasn't interested. "All my life. So many years, I can't even count them all".

The purple dragon looked on, as though trying to peer past his coverings. "You can't be that old. I mean, you aren't a dragon".

The beast hunter gave him his attention, turning his head slowly. "You'd be surprised".

"If you had to guess, how old you say you are"?

Eiyel shook his head, before looking out the window again. "Beast hunters in essence, are undying. We do not age like you. We stay alive forever, constantly filling our place in the library of souls". He pulled down the bandage that covered his mouth, and breathed onto the window, fogging it up. He set the bandage back, and began drawing an old letter into his breath. "We have a saying as beast hunters, one we share with our friends". He drew the last line of his letter, and allowed Spyro the chance to read it. "Take a look".

Spyro leaned forward, reading the text intently. "What does it mean"? He said after leaning back.

"What does it say"? The beast hunter erased it with a brush of his arm.

"Death before life. What does it mean"?

"If you appeal to life, you'll die peacefully. But if you appeal to death, you'll live forever".

"That doesn't make sense. How can death give you life"?

Eiyel sighed, not surprised he didn't understand. "Let's pretend that in this scenario, death is a thief, and life is a bank. Okay"? Spyro nodded. "Let's pretend the thief takes your bag of gold, three thousand pieces, you saved up for a long time. But now it's gone, so you go to the bank for a loan and they give it to you. But the thing is, they expect you to pay them back, with interest no less. So you go full circle but end up farther behind from where you started". He drew on the window as he spoke, adding to the comparison. "But what would happen if you made a deal with the thief? If they keep from taking from you, you help them take from others and get to keep a bit of the gold for yourself. You never lose anything. That is until you stop helping them, then they take everything you've amassed so you have to keep them happy. Those who give can only give so much. But those who take, can be swayed to ignore you forever. That is why we appeal to death and not life. Do you understand"? He erased his drawings, and continued his careful vigil out the window.

Spyro thought it over, understanding it's intricacies. "So, you kill, to stay alive"?

"Precisely. That is why we hunt. Of course, since we have eternity to hone our skills, we charge more than the average mercenary. We are a guarantee success, and always will be. After all, there's always someone who needs another killed".

"Do you kill non-beasts? Like if someone payed you, would you kill me"?

"Without hesitation". He spoke with no emotion now.

Spyro was somewhat shocked at the bluntness of his answer. "Oh... good to know. I'll try to not piss anyone off". Eiyel shifted uneasily, garnering a curious look from the purple dragon. "You okay? Was it something I said"?

"A bit, yes. I've never been fond of swearing".

He thought that statement over again and again. "Really? You don't like swearing? Out of everything out there... swearing gets to you? That's not something I would've expected. Especially from a beast hunter".

Eiyel stopped his shifting and continued his gaze outside, the city of Asling coming into view. "We're here. You can pick up some supplies as we get ready. I'd suggest a blanket, but you are an ice dragon, so the cold shouldn't get to you too much". He stood from his seat, and woke his companions, earning grunts as a response. They raised themselves to their feet without hesitation once they realized who it was waking them, and stretched the sleep from their bodies.

Asling; magic capital of the world. The city had shy'd away from the industrial advancements Warfang had embraced, and instead relied on magic. This choice had ostracized them from the races that weren't dragons. The buildings floated in the clouds, on platforms powered by gravity crystals and making it nearly impossible for flightless species. There were cable cars connecting each platform, but they weren't nearly effective enough for a daily commute. Another mark of Asling, was it's color palette. While Warfang, and Dedania had embraced the colors of the earth and sand, Asling had chosen the crystals they treasured. The colors included but were not limited to, red, blue, green, purple and steel-grey.

The four stepped off the train, and onto the grounded platform, a section with transporters was off to the side, behind a pay booth and energy field. Transporting was safer than teleporting, even if they were pretty much the same thing. Teleporting used the body as a catalyst for the magic, while transporting used a closed space to move everything within to another location.

Across from them was a newspaper stand, advertising the festival at Warfang. The cover photo was of Spyro, standing proud on a cliff overlooking the sun-drenched horizon. The feeling of celebrity status filled him with pride. The sound of the train starting up startled the purple dragon, being rather new to the whole, train scene, he wasn't sure what to expect from the metal beast.

"A little jumpy, are we"? Teased Yheia, stepping past Spyro on her way to the toll booth. "Don't worry, it won't bite. Just stay out from under it".

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind".

Spyro followed behind as they approached the toll booth, the dragon inside staring down at a paper, not paying attention until they tapped on the glass. They raised their head, meeting Qyysus face to face and jumping slightly. "Ah yes,m i was told to expect you. Go through, and welcome to Asling, magic capital of the world". The dragon buzzed them through, and the barrier fell, allowing them entrance.

They found their own transporters, and the whir of magic buzzed through the tiny box, just large enough for a fully grown dragon. The buzzing grew louder as the energy within skyrocketed, sending a pain into their heads as their bodies disappeared into the air, and were recreated in central Asling, a few blocks from the north bound train.

They exited the boxes, looking around as they read the signs for directions. "Okay, the train is is east of here. Nivalis", Spyro looked to Eiyel, listening intently, "you go look for some supplies you could use. Food, blankets whatever you want. Dante's Freezer has been getting colder and colder by the day, so prepare accordingly. Then meet us at the station. Got it"? Spyro nodded. "Good. Here's some money for the supplies". He handed him a small coin purse that weighed a fair bit. "And a bag for carrying everything.". The beast hunter gifted the ice dragon a satchel, which he put on quickly. "And if it helps, I like dark chocolate. The darker the better".

"Got it. See you at the train station". With that, the separated. Spyro wandered the streets of the central market, which towered over the market stalls in Warfang. Each building was home to hundreds of shops, the most successful being on the ground floor, but the most humble being above, not concerned with the thought of proving themself the best.

The atmosphere of the large city was similar to Warfang, only less familiar. While Spyro had visited Asling before, he was usually confined to the festive plaza, and so he hadn't had a chance to really explore everything as much as he'd have liked. But now was his chance, and he planned on getting the most out of his short visit as he could.

His first stop was a general store, so he chose a ground level one, a decision that would only add to his time in Asling. The building he entered cut the clouds, reaching into the heavens. He turned to the closest general store, but stopped at the door, seeing the overcrowded aisles.

The purple dragon decided it would be best to visit a higher floor for supplies, so he left for the center, and took to the inner skies. Many dragons used the air to travel, and so he found himself dodging the ones that leapt from the floors, and either ascended or descended.

Setting down on the top floor, Spyro noticed the vast space compared to ground. He walked around the ring of shops, checking their stock through the windows. Ornate handcrafted jewelry caught his eye with it's brilliance, a gold necklace, etched with intricate carvings of dragons surrounding an opal inlay. _"Too much"._ He thought as he kept up his window shopping.

The store had a certain, home sense to them. Everything was handcrafted and must have taken hundreds of hours to make, from clothing to armor, the top floors showed excellence that the ground floors couldn't scratch.

A very special store stole away Spyro's senses. It's delicacies were nothing short of heavenly, and the scent of freshly baked sweets nearly took the purple dragon off his feet, and pulled him through the air to their mouth watering aroma.

They were everything he had imagined, beautiful and carefully crafted baked goods ranging from cakes to freshly cooked bread, this bakery was truly spectacular.

By being so spectacular, it brought Spyro inside, and hypnotized his senses even further. The scent of fresh chocolate, mixed with fresh bread was truly a scent to behold. And it carried forward the purple dragon to the counter, where a kind, old couple of dragons stood, smiling as Spyro approached.

"Good day to you, ice dragon. Are you looking for anything in particular"? Asked the aged dragoness, never dropping her happy visage.

Spyro looked around, so many options! There wasn't enough gold in his purse for such a find, and this disappointed him. He looked through the glass counter, at the cakes, pies and other baked goods. His gaze drifted upwards to a sign on the counter, 'Fresh Chocolate, baked fresh'.

"Do you have dark chocolate, by chance"? The old couple laughed.

"Of course we do. What kind of question is that? How dark would you like it"? Asked the male kindly, the only way an elderly couple could.

"I was told, the darker the better".

The dragons shared a look of understanding, and the male left to the back of the store through an old red tarp hung on the doorway. "Not too many ask for such a delicacy. Are you friends with any beast hunters"? The old female walked around the counter, and brought Spyro through the store.

"Do they all like dark chocolate"?

She laughed warmly, "Like it? They can't get enough of it! Always could be darker. So we made the darkest chocolate ever, and have been selling it to them for centuries. Quite the profit, and it's never a bad thing to get in good with them".

The store was fairly small, a square box with a wraparound counter filled to the brim with desserts. It fit the dragons nicely enough, but it would get crowded easily.

She trailed her claw across the glass, taping it as she went. "Would you like to try a piece? it's quite the experience, I assure you".

"If it tastes like what I've seen, then I'd absolutely love a piece".

The elderly dragoness was thrilled at his response, and her warm smile grew in size considerably. "Oh, wonderful! My mate should be back with the usual order any second". She led Spyro back to the front counter, where the ,ale pushed through the cloth door with a sizable bag, nearly the size of a clawball. The female whispered a few words into her mates ear, to which he nodded and retreated back again, coming out in a fraction of the time with a single piece of absolute black chocolate on a small plate.

He set it on the counter for Spyro, along with the bag. It wasn't average in the sense of dark chocolate, it was absolute blackness. So dark in fact, Spyro couldn't rightly tell what he was looking at. Was it a piece of chocolate, or merely empty space before him? "Please, try it". Invited the male.

Spyro picked up the square of chocolate, inspecting it before it's long journey. He popped it into his mouth, which revolted against the bitterness to an extreme. He hacked and coughed as he swallowed. Garnering a laugh from the old couple.

"Not surprising. It's the darkest chocolate after all".

"How can anyone eat that"? Managed Spyro through his gagging.

"Beast hunters are interesting. That'll be ten gold".

Spyro looked at them, then at the bag, then at them again. "Ten gold for that? Are you sure"?

"Of course. Beast hunters get a special discount".

"But I'm not a beast hunter. What if i just said that"?

"Why do you think we offered you a piece"? They said in unison.

They were right, it was a smart plan. "I didn't think of that".

"We may be old, but we aren't daft. Now then, shall we"? He directed Spyro to the counter, and the purple dragon handed him the ten gold. "Try to keep it cold. As an ice dragon, it should be no trouble".

"No worries, we're headed to Dante's Freezer, it should stay plenty cold up there".

"It won't last halfway. We guarantee it. Now go, mustn't keep them waiting". The female ushered him out, standing at the door and watching him take flight off the top floor, the chocolate placed safely in his bag. "Death before life, brother".

Spyro stopped his fall as she spoke, the words catching him off guard. Such an odd thing for an elderly dragoness to say. He shook the worry out of his mind, and continued his descent.

Spyro touched down, and bounded to another store, one dealing in coverings.

As he stepped inside the store, a dragon with an eerily wide grin approached him. "Good day, friend, what're you looking for today"? His false kindness was apparent, not as sweet as the elderly couple from the bakery.

"I'm uh.. looking for a covering. I'm headed to"..

"Covering? Say no more I know exactly what you need". He pulled Spyro along with his tail, directing him past the heavy blankets he was searching for. They stopped in a section with coverings for casual occasion. Things that wrapped around the back with holes for ones wings. He piled four coverings into Spyro's arms and pushed him to the changing rooms, where the magic so famous in Asling formed them to his body in the blink of an eye.

A gold and white covering, then a blue and black one. He ran out as the third began to form. "Find anything you like"?

"NO! I didn't come here for this stuff. I want"...

"Something for a female, I knew it. How terribly uncooperative of me. Come". He pulled him again, this time to a different side of the store, and began pilling up more things, more personal things.

The changing rooms opened, and Spyro stood in a black and red laced, veil covering for a females hindquarters. He glared angrily at the employee. "Is this not what you wanted"?

"NO! I want a blanket! A blanket that can keep someone warm in Dante's Freezer"!

The employee sighed. "You should have started with that. This way please". The lingerie dissipated from Spyro's body, and the dragon dragged him to the section he had been eyeing since he entered. "This is our warmest blanket. It can keep you nice and toasty in up to negative five hundred degrees".

"Thank you I'll take it". The dragon rang up Spyro's purchase, and he left, slightly more irritated than when he entered. _"Screw this, I'm leaving"._ He thought as he gave up shopping.

The train platform was a sight of relief to the purple dragon. He spotted the biggest sword among the crowd, and walked through the ever shifting crowd.

"Where's Eiyel"? He asked as he approached the other two.

"Some thrask was badmouthing beast hunters, so he decided to teach him a lesson. Shouldn't be long now".

* * *

Eiyel stood in an alleyway, standing in front of a thrask who continuously spat insults at him. "You're nothing but a piece of shit bitch with no use. Screw you bastard, die in hell". Eiyel rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, he swearing had begun to grind his rage. "What's wrong, pussy? Can't take the truth? You're one sad motherfu"...

His sentence was cut short as the beast hunter brought an open palm to his face, splattering the wall behind them with a fresh coat of red. Eiyel looked up at his new paint job, nodding as he did. "I've never been a fan of blue anyway". He turned away from the body and returned to the group.

* * *

"There he is, let's get going. Our platform should be nine and three-quarters". Said Yheia as she made her way down the train line.

"Nine and three-quarters? Why such an odd number"?

"It's supposed to have 'magical significance', but in reality it was just a zoning error. There was supposed to be a wall there, then it turned out to be unnecessary. Such a stupid thing to mess up".

The train itself was a marvel that floated above it's tracks, enabling it for much faster travel than the average locomotive.

The group sat in their cabin, Qyysus rested his blade against the wall and leaned back to sleep. Spyro sat next to Yheia opposite of Eiyel, whose careful watch over the passing scenery never faltered.

"I almost forgot"! Exclaimed the purple dragon as he removed the bag of chocolate from his satchel. It was odd to see Eiyel, who had been so emotionally distant, nearly melt at the sight of it. "Darkest chocolate I could find, enjoy". He smiled widely as the beast hunters reached into the bag and pulled out a hand full of the squares.

Each pulled down the bandages that covered their mouths. The chocolate caused them to melt into their seats. "You found some good chocolate, hope it didn't cost too much". Said Yheia as she popped another into her mouth.

As the train went on, Yheia and Qyysus managed to fall asleep while Spyro and Eiyel stayed up sharing stories. From tales of falling great beasts to those of the delicate things in life, they found that they had similar interests. And in some respects, were exactly the same.

* * *

"And the whole time we had no clothing. Talk about embarrassing".

Spyro laughed at his story and subsequently at him. "I know I wouldn't want to see that".

"I don't blame you, not many can handle the raw sight of my glory"! He flexed his arms, causing Spyro to laugh even more. "So my turn to ask a question, right"?

"Yep, shoot. If you answered that, I'll answer anything".

"Brave words. Let's see"... He lowered his head in thought, coming up with a juicy question. "I got it"! He exclaimed. "You tend to be around Flame a lot, have you ever considered"...

"No"! Interrupted the purple dragon, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"That was quick".

Spyro settled down again and composed himself. "I didn't mean to jump like that, but I already have someone in mind".

"Who might that be? Cynder? Last I checked she was both taken and a mother. Odd combination for a happy relationship".

"Cynder? What? No. Like you said, she's taken. And a mother"! He forced a smile, but it came out awkward.

"Who then"?

"Ember"! He blurted, nearly tripping over his word.

"The seer"?

"Yeah"!

"Why"?

"Well", he thought about all of Ember's positive traits, "she's a good looking dragoness, can't deny that".

"Never been a fan of pink".

"She's kind, always trying to help others".

"True, but consider how many disasters she could have stopped if she tried beyond when it suits her. The train bombing a few years ago, the food shortage that followed. That building that feel in Asling, thousands died".

"You're making it hard to see the good in her".

He raised his finger. "I'm making it hard to find what you consider good".

Spyro matched his finger with an eyebrow. "What do you mean"?

"You think good is selfless, and while that is true, it blinds you to what makes someone good".

"You lost me".

The hunter rolled his eyes. "You say that her desire to help others makes her good, but that's just the general term for 'good'. It's boring. What makes her 'good' in my eyes is her willingness to succeed, her drive for improvement and her desire for friendship. Selfless acts are so rarely selfless".

"What do you mean by that"?

Eiyel stood from his seat, ignoring Spyro's question completely. "We'll continue this later. As for right now, we've arrived". He woke his sleeping companions and together everyone left for the front car.

The train slowed to a stopped and hovered next to the frozen platform. Spyro found it hard to keep his balance on the ice, much to the hunters amusement.

"The nearest town is only a short distance. We can get there before night falls if we hurry"! Eiyel had to scream to pass over the frigid winds.

Through the snow did they tread, Eiyel used his lanky arm to shield his face from the frostbite inducing wind, while Qyysus and Yheia hid behind the massive greatsword. Spyro managed with his wing, but found stepping through the deep snow difficult as he did not stand upright like his companions.

The gale blew harder and the snowfall thickened, reducing visibility to nothing. The beast hunters pulled ahead, disappearing from view. Spyro tried to yell over the storm, but found his lungs nearly frozen, and thus reduced to a whimper. _"_ _Where are they"!?_ His mind panicked. _"_ _Where am I going"!?_

As he walked, he felt a patch of ice give way under his back leg. He yelped as he was dragged into a crevasse, but caught himself as he tumbled down, jabbing his claws into the ice wall.

The ice he had impaled began to fracture. He couldn't swing his other claws into the wall in such a narrow space, leaving him to the fate of the fall. _"_ _This is it"!_ He though as he shut his eyes, ready for the ice to crumble.

Crumble it did, yet safe he remained. Looking forward into the light, a familiar face sat in front of him, shaking their head as they did. "Don't you die on us yet. Not until we see what you're made of". Eiyel was pulled from the crevasse by Qyysus, who shielded the group with his massive sword as they completed the journey.

* * *

The warmth of the inn was a welcome change. The ice dragon behind the wooden counter at the other end of the long building looking up from her book, greeting the guests and potential customers.

"Hello, what are you here for"? She spoke warmly, despite the chill outside. Her accent was northern, Nordic really.

"We need a room". Eiyel looked back, eyeing Spyro. "Make that two". He placed a sack of gold on the table.

The ice dragoness nodded, taking the gold and leading the group upstairs. "These are your rooms. There is a no-noise policy effective at twenty three o'clock. You can stay up past then, but don't be too loud".

"Thank you".

"Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. We have mead on tap if you're thirsty, but if you don't like it, we also have water. I'll leave you to your rooms". She handed Eiyel the keys and headed back down the stairs. Eiyel gave a key to Spyro and entered the room of three.

The purple dragon eyed the key between his claws, then slid it into the lock, turning until he heard a click.

The room was cozy. A single bed in the far corner covered in thick furs, a nightstand beside it with a candle acting as a the only light source.

Spyro closed the door and headed back downstairs, eyeing the dragoness as he did. _"_ _Northern beauty, as Ash always put it"._ He took notice of her scales, a cold, light blue for a hide, mimicking the frost outside. Her underbelly was a grey-blue that looked almost transparent. Her horns and tail spike had the look of an icicle, just as clear as the finest ice.

In his distracted state of mind, Spyro failed to notice the pole before him, not until he walked into it face first, earning a jump followed by a laugh from the dragoness. The ice dragon held his snout as he moved around the pole.

"Watch out for the other one". She teased, closing her book. Spyro walked to the counter, looking at the stools before him. "Go ahead, I don't bite".

The not so purple dragon climbed onto the stool and looked around the old inn. It was nice, a long fire pit in the center of the room was lit, radiating warmth. It illuminated the tables pressed against the walls all around, and the fur laid on the stone floor.

"What will it be"? Asked the dragoness, a mug ready for filling already in her claws.

"Uh.. How about something warm"?

"We have coffee. My idea. Does that work"?

"I've never tried coffee".

Her eyes opened. "Never"? Spyro shook his head. "Well then you must! I won't charge you for your first cup of course". She bent under the counter, coming up with a steaming mug of black liquid and presented it to the purple dragon.

"Thank you". He said as he lifted it to his nose, breathing in it's aroma. _"_ _It smells great"._ He soon realized how much scent and taste differed, and coughed on the bitter liquid, garnering another laugh from the dragoness.

"It's not for everyone. Would you like some cream, or sugar maybe"?

"Sugar sounds great".

She nodded and fetched a small container of finely ground cane sugar. Spyro took no time nearly emptying it's contents into his glass. "Would you like some coffee with your sugar"? She joked, taking away the container.

Spyro tried it again, a sigh of satisfaction leaving his steamy breath as he set down the cup. "Much better".

"Not one for bitterness"?

"I guess not. I'm Nivalis by the way". He held out a open palm, which she took gracefully.

"Valenka. A pleasure to meeting you". Her accent came through even more with the slip up.

"Likewise". He sipped his coffee as she leaned in toward him, resting her chin in her paws.

"What brings you to this cold place"?

He set down his cup but kept a firm grasp on it, enjoying the warmth. "We're hunting a, bront, I think".

She looked impressed. "So you go north of wall? Not safe that place".

"What wall"?

"Cloudsplitter, tallest wall in whole world. Strange you do not know of it".

"I've only ever been up north once before, and it was much different. I remember grass".

"Ahh yes, the days of green summers, now only white. How I miss those days". She looked to the ceiling, losing herself in thought, only to be snapped out of it by the door opening. A dragon had entered, covered in heavy furs coated in a thick layer of snow. The coat concealed them completely, helped by the hood and mask combo. "Hello". Said Valenka, smiling warmly.

The stranger stepped forth, brandishing a bag of gold. "Room". They asked as they extended a green claw, handing the gold to the dragoness.

"Very well, Come with me". She led the dragon upstairs.

Spyro sipped his coffee further, it's warmth now faded to a dull state. The ice dragon looked into his cup, swirling the black liquid around. The stairs creaked and his head shot up, smiling as he expected Valenka, but was instead met with the now armorless Qyysus, alone for whatever reason.

The beast hunter walked to the counter, and sat on the stool next to Spyro, putting him on edge. He forced a laugh to ease his tension, it did little to help. "So, Qyysus? No hard feelings, right"?

"Hnn". He grunted, adding little to the conversation.

"Right". He sipped his coffee further. "Well you're an incredible fighter, so fast with such a heavy weapon, must have taken a long time to lift that thing, huh"? He nudged the beast hunter with an elbow.

"Hnn".

The purple dragon gave up on starting a conversation with the swordsman. Instead he finished his coffee and made his way upstairs, bumping into Valenka as he did. "Going to bed"? She asked.

"Yep, long day. Goodnight".

"And we were just getting to know each other. Too bad. Well, if you get lonely, you know where to find me". She snuck past him and greeted Qyysus as she reached ground.

* * *

As he hit the bed, Spyro couldn't help but go over what she had said. Better yet how she said it. Was it just her accent? Or was there more to it? He tried to shake it off but found it difficult. Such a long journey, he craved some stress relief. From what he saw there wasn't much of a training yard, if at all. And odds are no undying enchantment, which scared him more than anything. He could hear snoring coming from the room over. _"_ _The walls are so thin, no privacy"._

He shook away his perversion and focused on sleep. His attempt was disturbed by the opening of his door. Lit by the moonlight was the figure of the beautiful dragoness, Valenka. She snaked her way to his bedside, running a claw down the side of his face.

"Going to sleep so soon? Surely you could stay up for a little while longer, or maybe a lot longer"? The purple dragon began to stammer over his words, trying to answer. His attempts were silenced by her claw. "Shhh. You're stressed. Let me take care of that for you". She smiled a perfect smile as she leaned in, bringing her mouth to his. He melted into the kiss, and was soon falling back with her gentle push as she climbed on top of him, never letting their lips part.

He felt her tongue force its way inside, exploring his mouth and wrestling his tongue for dominance. As they finally parted, a bridged of saliva connecting them still, Valenka stared into his icy blue eyes with her piercing whites, whispering softly as she began to snake down his body, kissing him up and down, sending him into a state of bliss. "You know what I want". She began to kiss his lower stomach just above his nether region. She trailed herself up again, coming back for another kiss.

As she locked lips with him, Valenka began to thrust against him, causing pulses of pleasure to radiate from his loins. He felt it, the heat rising, the stress leaving his body, and the desire to lay the ice dragoness.

Valenka pulled away from their kiss, and whispered into his ear seductively. "I want to feel you inside me, oh great Nivalis. Breed me, make me your queen". She leaned back and quickened her pace.

This was it he thought, ready to begin. Spyro looked up at her heavenly features, the only thing missing was... her head? He hadn't noticed that before, or the fountain of blood that gushed from her neck, showering him in crimson.

He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, looking beyond her corpse to Qyysus, holding in his hand the head of a creature he had never seen.

The head was a giant hand, each finger covered in suction cups like an octopus' tentacle, and each drooling with a thick, clear, sticky liquid. The palm was home to a circular mouth fitted with razor sharp teeth the whole way round.

His gaze focused on the body that he had nearly laid a few moments before. No longer the slender body of a beautiful dragoness, but a fat, slug like corpse with four arms used for gripping.

He scrambled out of bed, his desires for debauchery thoroughly stomped. Eiyel tossed him a rag, but he was still too shocked to do anything with it.

"Lust hag, in case you were wondering. They seduce you with perfection, plant the seed of desire, then let you plant your seed. And then they eat you. Grind you into a bloody pulp. Now get up, we're leaving".

* * *

 **So no hunting of beasts yet. I think 5,600 words is enough for a single chapter. It's also got a lot going on, from the city to the almost sex scene, I knew this would be interesting. I plan on having the old couple come back later, so it's best to introduce them now.**

 **If you want to imagine Valenka's voice, Mjoll the Lioness only a bit more seductive. Every northerner will have some sort of Scandinavian accent, even if Skyrim has terrible Scandinavian accents** **.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by Water (Sponsor me) and almost saying the f-word (Maybe sponsor me).**

 **The next chapter will deal with the actual hunting of beasts. They hunted one, but it wasn't as over the top action packed as the bront will be. So leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Besting a Bront

**Remember Me**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Normally I have the authors note at the end, but it's a good ending so I don't want to ruin the moment. As for this chapter, I was really into it so I wrote it fast. The next chapter is already on the way and, no to oversell myself but, it's pretty good.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter, like it hate it, whatever you want. It's a pretty important chapter.**

* * *

Spyro sat in an old home, abandoned and left to collapse under the weight of the storms. He was still in shock over the ordeal. Across from him was Eiyel and Qyysus, warming their hands at the fire they had managed.

Qyysus picked up a handful of snow, and tossed it into the ice dragons face, springing him from his shock. "You hanging in there"? Asked Eiyel sincerely.

"Not really. Considering what I was about to f... mate, I don't think I'm cut out for this line of work".

"Stay around us and you'll get used to it".

"If I survive that long".

"They key is to use the head on your shoulders, not the one between your legs. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it. We have your back after all".

Spyro managed a smile. "That's the best I got going for me right now".

"Still horny? We could leave the room if you wanted to"...

"NO"! He screamed, startling his friends.

Eiyel crossed his arms, and Qyysus mimicked him. "You're really uncomfortable talking about sex. It's kinda cute".

"Cute"?

"Yeah, like a baby".

"Oh", he sighed, "I thought you meant"...

Eiyel wagged his finger as he shook his head. "Don't flatter yourself. You might be considered good looking by other dragons and maybe gryphons, but I won't have any part in scales. Gods know I've ripped too many off for trophies".

From the storm came Yheia, in her hand were animals. "Rabbit and lamb, hope you're hungry". She tossed them to Qyysus, who skinned them completely with one yank at their fur.

As the meat cooked the four got to talking, mainly about the hunters individually. "So Yheia, I couldn't help but notice your eye".

"I know it's not the prettiest thing out there, but trust me when I say it makes sure I never miss a shot".

"What does it do"?

"It shows me the future. Let's me lead my shots with absolute certainty. And this"... she held up her rifle, marveling at it's craftsmanship, "is my baby. Pure elemental damage condensed into a solid mass, giving the payload physical properties".

"Is it strong"?

She nodded. "The more danger I'm in, the more damage it does. One of the ancient relics of the time before the first era".

"There was a time before the first era? But isn't the first era... you know... the first"?

Eiyel laughed. "Not much of a guardian if you've never heard of that period. It was before the first era that the first purple dragon came into existence. It was also the time of the gnorcs, a rude and disgusting race of overgrown goblins. They terrorized the lands until the first purple dragon stopped them".

"Why haven't I ever heard of this time before? In all my studies I should have read something".

"It was a different time, back when they still used portals to get between lands. If you wanted to go to dragon shores, portal. To town, portal. It was a simpler time. But as with all civilizations, it had to evolve, and did so with the founding of an emperor dynasty. The first king being that purple dragon".

"What was their name"?

"Can't rightly recall. Sorry".

Spyro's excitement dwindled. "It's okay".

The scent of cooked meat was welcoming and reinstated the purple dragons hunger. He made sure to take a large portion, but was ultimately disappointed in the blandness.

Spyro chewed his morsels, looking at the broken home he now called his own. "What happened to this place"? He managed between bites.

"Winter finally came, and no one was ready". Answered Yheia.

Spyro continued his scanning, ending on Qyysus who had yet to take a single bite. "Aren't you hungry"? For some reason, Spyro expected a response.

"He isn't allowed to eat". Eiyel spoke coldly, as though it was by his orders.

"Why not"? The purple dragon was slightly angry, he surely wouldn't allow someone to go hungry.

"Qyysus, show him". The swordsman sat upright and tugged at his bandages. His tugging revealed a mouth stitched shut, his lips had begun to fuse together becoming flush with the rest of his face. "He isn't allowed to eat. Not until he completes his training".

"He's in training?! But he's already so strong"!

Eiyel bobbed his head. "While this is true, he has yet to even scratch his true potential. This is also why he does not speak, in case you couldn't guess". The hunter bit into the bone of his lamb, and ingested the shards he took off. "It's all very traditional".

"What about you two? Did you go through the same thing"?

"Yep. That's why we eat every piece". The huntress proved her point bu following in Eiyel's footsteps and eating the bones.

"When will he be allowed to eat again"?

"When he completes his training. Now enough of this, we aren't really allowed to share such secrets with outsiders".

"Then why share it with me"?

Eiyel looked into his eyes, swallowing the last of his meal. "Because we're friends, and friends tell the truth". He stood from his snowy throne, dusted himself off and headed for the stairs. "It's about time we go to bed. Yheia, Qyysus". The two stood the moment their names were uttered, following their leader without question. "Goodnight, Nivalis".

"Goodnight". Spyro sighed as he was alone again. It was made worse by the feeling of desolation in the white desert.

He laid the blanket down and wrapped himself in its embrace, watching the fire crackle and flicker as sleep overtook him. His dreams were filled with longing, hope and joy.

Spyro awoke to the sound of birds, a body pressed firmly against his. This body was Cynder, who watched him as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, love". She kissed his forehead, her smile never faltering. "I hope you're ready, we have quite the day ahead of us". She rose from bed, waking her limbs with a variety of stretches. Some of which Spyro preferred over others.

"Can't we just stay in bed? I could think of ways to stay entertained". He smiled as she shook her head.

"Come on, get your purple butt out of bed. Unless you want to miss Ignitus' clawball match? And we could just blow off Kidras' recital, right"? Cynder grabbed Spyro and pulled him out. "There, was that so hard"?

The purple dragon smiled. "I think you could have done better, you almost pulled my back out".

She shoved him playfully, laughing at his tease. "Oh yes, let your mate do all the hard work".

"If I recall correctly, I was doing a lot of 'hard work' last night. Unless all that yes was just a"...

"Nope. Don't want to hear it mister. You can't get off the hook that easily". She poked his nose with her claw, then turned around and made her way to the door.

"I guess I'll have to get you to forgive me later tonight. As you say, I have a way with my words". His moved his eyebrows up and down, garnering an eye roll from his mate.

"Come one, the flight to Warfang may be short, but it still takes time".

"Yes dearest". Spyro made sure to kiss Cynder as he walked past.

"Such a romantic. Is this really the same Nivalis as last night"?

Spyro turned to her, not sure if he heard her right. "What did you say"?

Cynder looked almost as confused as him. "Are you okay, Nivalis"?

"Why are you calling me that"? He was growing frustrated.

"Calling you what? Nivalis? Do you not like your name"?

"That's not my name! I've never heard that name before"!

"If this is one of your little pranks, you'd better wake up, Nivalis"! Her tone and voice began to change.

"My name isn't Nivalis"!

"I didn't call you Nivalis, I called you Nivalis! Check your ears and wake up"! Cynder grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him violently.

The first thing he noticed was the screaming, then Yheia shaking his still sleeping body. Her hand came across his face, jarring him awake. "Wake up you idiot"!

Spyro shot upright, nearly bashing heads with the huntress who had woke him. His gaze fell on Qyysus and Eiyel in the corner by the door, the heavily furred dragon from the inn backed into it at sword tip. The dragon was terrified, begging to keep their life and apologizing profusely.

"What's going on"? Asked the semi-conscious purple dragon.

"We had an intruder. Most likely here to steal our gold. Nothing I hate more than a thief". Yheia had a fire to her voice, partly due to Spyro's uncooperative waking.

"Nivalis, please! Help me"! Begged the thief, their voice somewhat familiar.

Spyro rose to his feet and crept toward the furred dragon, staying on guard the entire time. The purple dragon reached for the hood concealing his features, removing it in a swift motion and revealing them as, "Ignitus"!? Screamed the ice dragon, clearly angry but mostly shocked.

His son only managed a sheepish smile. "How are you"? Qyysus adjusted his sword tip, pressing it against the drake's throat.

"Stop"! Screamed Spyro. Qyysus did not obey.

"Drop it". Ordered Eiyel, getting his companion's cooperation with little effort.

Ignitus scratched at where the sword had been, his scales now dented slightly. "What are you doing here"?! Spyro had grabbed his shoulders, nearly shaking him to death.

"I wanted to go with you"! His speech matched the pace he was being shaken.

Eiyel pulled Spyro away before he could do any damage. "Ease off of him. He was just concerned for you is all". Ignitus nodded in agreement as Spyro tried to calm down.

Once he had managed a steady heartbeat, the purple dragon stared his son down. "You're going home right now". He was demanding, fatherly.

Ignitus however didn't like the sound of leaving, and rebelled against the notion. "No. I've come so far already"...

"I don't care. You're going home, right Eiyel"? He looked to the beast hunter for backup, who merely shook his head.

"No time for that, he's here now so he stays. Sorry".

"Ha"! Mocked his son, earning a proper slap from Eiyel. "What was that for"?!

"Nivalis is your elder, you will treat him with respect and listen to his every order. Right now, he might as well be your father. Understood"? The young drake knew better than to go against the wishes of a beast hunter, and shook his head in submission. "I can't hear you".

"I understand". Ignitus looked away, holding his cheek.

"Very good". He clapped his hands together. "Now then, since we're all awake we might as well start moving. Our goal for today is the foot of the wall. Collect your things and move out". He and the rest of the beast hunters left the abandoned home, giving Spyro a moment alone with his son.

"What were you thinking following me? What will Cynder think? What will the guardians think? How do you expect to learn from them if you're so reckless"?

"I couldn't let you go alone! You're one of the only friends I have. And now that Flame has Avantador I've been thrown to the side".

"What about Kidras"?

He smiled sheepishly. "She doesn't know".

Spyro's eyes went wide. "You're joking? Do you know how worried everyone will be for you? This is just so ir"...

"Don't lecture me about it! I'm plenty capable. Even without an element. I just wanted to show everyone". His eyes trailed down as his sadness grew. "I've always been seen as weak and I'm sick of it".

His sadness was interrupted by a hug. Spyro wrapped his arms and wings around his son, consoling him. All Ignitus could do was stand there, slack jaw staring. "I'm sorry. You're not weak. But I don't know if even I'm strong enough for this. I don't even know if your father is".

Ignitus pushed away at the mention of his father. "Then it's a good thing he isn't here". He turned out the door, leaving his father with words that cut deep.

The storm had died to a chilly breeze, nothing for the thick furs Ignitus had. Spyro didn't even feel the cold, an ice dragon exclusive. He did however feel the sting of ice as it slapped him from time to time.

The snow deepened to Spyro's neck, much higher than his son. "Qyysus", he called, "help Ignitus, I almost fell into a crevasse last time". The beast hunter grunted and turned to Eiyel, who motioned to listen. He raised his blade into the air. "What are you doing:"!? Exclaimed the purple dragon, scared for his son's life. Qyysus swung the blade like a fan, blowing a path through the snow for miles ahead, and further showing his god-like strength.

"Better"? Asked Eiyel cheekily.

"Y-yeah".

They marched through the newly cleared path, making excellent time. The only obstacle the group of five ran into was a large chasm. They looked over the edge into the never ending darkness.

"Qyysus, bring us home". The swordsman grunted and walked to Spyro, who flailed his arms and legs in protest.

"I can fly! I can fly"! His words were cut off by Qyysus throwing him across to the other side, landing face first into a snowbank.

"That was awesome! Do me next"! Said Ignitus excitedly, getting ready to fly unconventionally. Qyysus picked him up and threw him with a lot more grace than his father. He set down peacefully and watched the others land.

Qyysus used a swing of his blade to propel him into the air and landed with a cratering thud.

"We were perfectly capable of flying".

"But that's no fun. Learn to live a little, like Ignitus". Yheia punched the drake playfully, who couldn't help but smile.

Spyro merely rolled his eyes and continued walking. They had come across a broken down caravan, carrying goods from the local ice fruit farms. An elderly snow leopard and his daughter were attempting to fix the broken wheel, the horse off to the side looking for grass to graze.

Spyro approached to offer aid, but was quickly denied by Eiyel. "If they need help they'll ask. And if they ask they'll pay. Then we help".

He was hesitent in his decision to leave them, but ultimately agreed with Eiyel. They'd ask, wouldn't they? A growl from the surrounding snow took everyone by surprise, the old cat and daughter included.

An ice wolf pack surrounded the group, outnumbering them by a fair amount. They growled and showed their fangs, scaring the two snow leopards into the circle with the beast hunters. "Please, help us"! He begged.

Eiyel, crossed his arms. "Two hundred gold".

"W-what"?

"Two hundred gold and you live to see tomorrow".

"That's robbery"!

"So is she not worth a measly two hundred? Pathetic".

The feline looked to his daughter, the fear in her eyes swaying him. "Fine. Two hundred".

"Three hundred".

"Eiyel"! Exclaimed Spyro, shocked at his greed.

The beast hunter rolled his eyes. "Fine. Two hundred. Yheia, you know what to do".

Yheia stretched her neck as she pulled her rifle from her back. She eyed up each wolf individually, marking them for death. "Boo".

The wolves whimpered and turned tail. The huntress turned to her leader, whose head was tilted and arms crossed. "Really"?

Yheia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine". She turned back to the scattering canines and raised her rifle to the sky. A single shot was fired, and then the weapon was sheathed. "Done". As she bowed, revealing the running wolves in the distance, her payload came to earth, hitting each wolf with an explosive impact.

Spyro was utterly speechless. Ignitus on the other hand knew exactly what to say. "That was Awesome"!

The old cat shared Spyro's reaction, not able to take his eyes away from the show of power.  
"Alright, pay up". Ordered Eiyel as he held out a hand.

The snow leopard looked between him and Yheia. "That was hardly worth two hundred! It took next to nothing"!

"It took one of my cluster shots. Those aren't cheap".

The father gritted his teeth as he handed them the gold. "I know it might cost me... but would you consider helping me with my wagon"?

As Eiyel considered helping, Spyro stepped forward and offered to do it for free. The cat was beyond grateful, and went to work with little hesitation.

"Lift it a bit higher". Said the old cat. Spyro was positioned underneath the wagon, pushing up with all his might.

"I... Can't"! His teeth clenched and muscles seared as he used what energy he had to help.

His body relaxed as the weight eased on him. Ignitus had come to his side and helped as much as he could, but he was still too short.

They felt the weight lift completely and turned back, seeing Qyysus grabbing the wheel well and lifting it with his legs. The wheel was replaced and tested a few times. "That should be good. Thank you". He stood before Eiyel, a new bag of gold held out.

As he was about to take it, he caught a glimpse of Spyro and his son, who had offered to help for nothing. Instead of grabbing the bag, Eiyel pushed it toward the cat. "Consider this a favor".

The father was surprised, and tied the gold onto his belt. "I never thought I'd see the day a beast hunter does something out of kindness. Thank you". He bowed to the hunter, and climbed onto his wagon.

"How much will you sell these crops for"?

"Nearly three thousand. Why"?

Eiyel turned to Yheia. "How much are we getting paid for the bront contract"?

"Eight million".

He tossed the two hundred gold to the cat. "Keep your money. Those wolves weren't worth what you paid".

The cat nodded, his daughter smiled widely, seeing the good in what was thought a heartless killer. "Thanks, mister"! She waved as they rode off through the woods.

"Let's go, we're nearly there". The snow thinned out as they approached an inhabited area of the north, the village at the foot of the wall.

The group stopped for a moment on a ridge overlooking the rest of the forest. The wall of ice was seen from their location, and it's sheer size made to world feel small. It only grew in size as they got closer, acting as a marker for forward.

They passed fields of crops, where ice dragons, and solely ice dragons, harvested snow berries for shipping. The village itself was rustic, old wood homes with stone basses housed the inhabitants, all of which were ice dragons. They stood outside their homes and watched the hunters walk by, some looking on in amazement, others in fear and some in anger.

Yheia matched pace with Spyro and whispered to him as they followed Eiyel. "I think you got to him".

"What do you mean"? He whispered back.

"He looked right at you before he gave back the cats gold. I've never seen him return money". Spyro smiled, knowing he had an impact on such a fearless warrior was quite the ego booster.

A scream of mercy broke his self praise. It came from an alley to Spyro's left, just over the snow covered street. Two larger ice dragons were assaulting what looked like a female. He was quick to bound into action, but even quicker to be denied his heroic duty.

"Ignore it". Eiyel sounded cold, colder than usual.

"What?! We can't just let this happen"! The two dragons had taken either end of the dragoness, the one pinning her head to the ground.

They were barely audible over her screams of help. Even with all the noise, the passers by merely stared forward, ignoring the crime before them. Spyro did catch something though, the farthest dragon, the one at her tail, ordered his friend. "Hold this bitch down. Time to see what's under this pretty little tail".

Her screams grew even louder, until the dragon pinning her head stuffed a cloth between her teeth, muffling her wails. "Looks like our dragoness is a drake. Let's see if we can make a dragon out of him".

Spyro ignored Eiyel, and ran to the alley. "If you help, you become our enemy". These words stopped him in the middle of the road, where the dragon being assaulted watched as his hero turned away.

The drake managed to spit out the cloth, and screamed to Spyro for help. "Help me, Please! Don't leave me alone"! The dragon at his face smacked him, and shoved the cloth back down his throat.

"Shut up, bitch"!

"I can't just let this happen"! Argued the purple dragon, angry at the beast hunter's ignorance.

"You can, and will. We're paid to hunt monsters, not save peasants".

"They ARE monsters"! His eyes formed tears of anger, of hatred.

Eiyel shrugged. "So what, you save one? What about next time? Or the time after that? Or the time before this? How are you gonna save everyone one"?

"I don't have to save everyone! But I have to save those I can! What kind of guardian would I be if I didn't"!?

"An average guardian. If you disobey my orders, you will have crossed me. And you will not die quickly". He gestured to Ignitus. "Would you want that for him? To lose his only friend"?

Spyro looked to Ignitus, who begged with his eyes to walk on. He turned one last time to the three in the alley, still holding him down and having their way. He couldn't have been much older than Spyro's son, and that hurt the most when he walked away.

His muffled screams echoed in Spyro's head as they made their way to the ice wall, where a finely dressed ice dragon waited for them in an adjacent building. She was well spoken and presented herself as nobility.

Even as a noble, she bowed to greet the beast hunters. Out of fear? Most likely. "Very good to have you here. I assume you know the contract"?

"Yes", answered Eiyel, "one bront for eight million. Lower than usual, but still fair. Where is it"?

"It's been terrorizing our settlements beyond the wall. It was last seen in the south-western section. Follow the wall and you should find it fairly quickly".

"Alright everyone, you heard her, move out".

"You can use the elevator to scale the wall if you'd like. It's must faster and you could get much closer to the last known location like that".

"Sounds good. Let's go". The wall behind the noble swung out, revealing a lift to the top powered by a gravity crystal.

The group stepped on and ascended to the heavens. The view was a thing to behold, and took everyone's breath away. That or the altitude.

Even with his failure as a hero fresh in his mind, Spyro tried his best to shake the feelings out of his conscience. "Where did this wall come from? Who made it"?

"I'm surprised you don't know". Answered Yheia. "You do share a name afterall".

The top of the wall was so high, the air was almost nonexistent. It reached so high that clouds couldn't even pass over, giving truth to the name Cloudsplitter. They walked the length of the wall to the western lift, and they descended in the mechanical elevator.

The other side of the wall cut off a thick forest, its trees pressing against it as though trying to escape.

The snow north of the wall cascaded like a waterfall, never breaking it's relentless free fall. It made traveling difficult, but not impossible. The journey west led them to a large cave passage, going right through the mountain range.

The maze like cave system proved little challenge for the group of five, now on the other side of the mountain and in a large clearing, home to virtually no snowfall. In the ground were large footprints, big enough for the five of them to sit comfortably inside, sword included.

"That's a bront. We follow them, find it, kill it, get paid. Let's go". Eiyel led them onward, studying the tracks of various species before coming to a sunken area of the clearing. There was a ridge of rock wrapping around the arena like area, roughly two hundred feet/sixty meters high.

Spyro looked around the area, noticing it's shape and dimensions first. "Why does this place look like an arena"?

"Because it is one. Yheia, watch for movement. Qyysus, be ready to kill. Nivalis and Ignitus", He looked to them, "Try not to die". Eiyel stood at the edge, nearly falling off as the ground shook. On the other side of th arena, from a cave, came a great beast, towering over the ridge of stone as though it were nothing. It's massive tusks rivaled the tallest buildings in Warfang, and it's thunderous shook the snow from everything.

"There's our bront. Strange how a baby could be such a nuisance. Yheia, Qyysus, do what you have to".

Qyysus was ready to spring into action, but Yheia stopped him. "Wait a second. Nivalis here has seen both of us in action, what about you? Show him what you can do".

Eiyel rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can give him a sample. But I won't go all out, not for a baby".

"I never expected you to take this seriously". She stepped back, pulling Spyro and his son away from the number one beast hunter. "Get ready to have your mind blown".

The purple dragons watched on from a safe distance as the bront charged toward the lone beast hunter, Qyysus had shielded himself with his blade, and Yheia placed a force field with one of her tools around her waist. Why this was necessary, Spyro could guess.

"Been a while since I've done this, might be a bit rusty". He rolled his shoulders and clenched his right fist, an odd aura escaping it as he did. It then seemed to extend into a spectral form equal in size to his normal fist. "There we go". He stared down the bront. "I'm ready".

He bent his knees and extended his left arm while cocking back his right. The same aura as before emanated from his hand and the spectral fist came out but a few inches. The bront reared its head back and tossed Eiyel into the air, boulder and all.

While airborne and nearly touching the clouds, he twisted his body into a nose dive, fist cocked and falling fast. While he was busy flying, the bront turned it's attention to the four before it. It roared and swung it's massive arm, collapsing the ridge they stood upon.

Spyro and Ignitus managed to take to the air, now becoming insects for the beast. It swung downward on them, missing with his hand but catching them with the down force of wind. They lost stability and fell to the ground, barely managing to correct themselves before impact.

They looked up from their new position, the hand of the beast too large to avoid. Spyro wrapped himself around his son, hoping his body would be enough to shield him from damage. It proved useless as the hand made impact, not with them, but something else, something strong.

Before them stood Qyysus, holding his massive blade with both hands. The impact had forced him to a knee, a knee that cratered the ground under it. With a scream he threw the bront's hand back at it, colliding with it's face.

It was dazed, and from the heavens came the leader of the beast hunters charged with a spectral punch. He delivered the strike into the beasts face, the shockwave that followed would have killed the dragons if not for Yheia and Qyysus, whose mix of giant sword and force fields saved the day. The mountain however didn't fair as well, and the shockwave turned the arena to a crater with a sleek, glass like incline leading to ground zero.

Spyro and Ignitus had no words as Eiyel walked from the blast zone, covered in stone and blood. His fist was smoking, and his aura had begun to dissipate. The beast hunter turned to his newly flattened area. "I might have overdone it". Walking past the group, he shook the rock from his body. "We can make camp here for the night, we won't have time to return".

The campsite was rather basic, a fire, and a roof and floor made of large leaves. Spyro was still going over what had happened with the bront. _"So big. So impossibly enormous... and he turns it to nothing without breaking a sweat. What are they"?_ His eyes scanned the beast hunters currently talking to his son. Ignitus was having a great time and made friends with them quickly. It almost seemed like Qyysus was laughing. _"I'm just glad we're all friends"._

The sun was still a fair distance above the horizon, if they hurried they would have made it back with light to spare, so why call it a night so early? Was Eiyel tired after his fight? He did put a lot of power into that punch afterall.

The hunters waved him over, to which he obeyed. "Nivalis, I gotta say bringing you on this hunt was a great idea. Sure you might be a bit awkward under some subjects, but I'm glad we're friends. Isn't that right"? Eiyel slapped his companions on the back, getting a nod from Qyysus and a yes from Yheia.

"I'm glad to have found such good friends. Gotta admit, i wasn't too sure how long I'd last, but after seeing you three in action, I don't doubt I'm in good hands".

The hunters clapped in celebration. "That's good to hear. But there is one last thing we need to take care of". Eiyel stood, creeping toward Spyro and putting him on edge.

"W-what's that"? He backed up slowly.

Eiyel lunged forward and Spyro shut his eyes, ready for the worst. Only the worst thing that happened was the awkward hug given to him by the beast hunter. Eiyel let go and patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the team.. unofficially that is. I'd love to have you on more hunts, if you want to that is".

"You know what... yeah. Yeah, I'd love to hunt with you some more".

"Great to hear! Especially since there's another beast in these very woods. So powerful even the guardians fear it. One I've been after for a very long time". His tone was becoming dark, another scare tactic obviously.

"Well I'm ready. With you on it's tail, it doesn't stand a chance. What is this powerful beast"? Spyro stood proud, puffing out his chest and earning praise from Ignitus and the other two.

Eiyel leaned in close, whispering slowly into Spyro's ear. "The purple dragon".


	9. The Perfect Hunter

**Remember M**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **This** **chapter has a scene that might be disturbing to some people. It deals with themes that are intended to be shocking. You have been warned.**

* * *

Spyro's mind went into a full freak out. He knew what was going to happen and he reacted appropriately. "IGNITUS RUN"! He managed before Eiyel kicked him deeper into the forest. His son tried to get away, but Yheia and Qyysus had him under lock.

Spyro meanwhile collided with a tree, splintering in on impact and flopping to the ground. "How long did you think you could get away with it? Are you really so stupid to think that we didn't know? Please. Yheia knew the moment she saw you. Then the contract came. Such perfect planning".

Spyro regained himself enough to roll out of the way on Eiyel's spectral punch, which shattered the tree like a piece of glass. "I mean come on, why would they need the three most powerful hunters to kill a stupid bront? You killed one by yourself, didn't you? Then you died. Now you die again". Spyro ducked under a right hook, and sidestepped an uppercut before getting caught by a kick.

His body tumbled through the snow, stopping at the boot of none other than Qyysus, holding his son by the throat, ready to start squeezing. The purple dragon spat blood into the snow, a tooth along with it. "Why did you wait until now? Why not let the bront kill me? Or the crevasse? Or the lust hag? Why save me"?

Eiyel shrugged. "Seemed like fun, making you feel safe. Then this little idiot showed up, messing with our plans. Do you know how hard it's gonna be trying to explain his death? Or why he's here for that matter? Just collateral now".

Spyro lowered his stance and bared his teeth, ready to fight. "You won't touch him"!

Eiyel laughed. 'We won't have to! Just leave him out here. Maybe break a wing to keep him grounded. I swear that's all we'll do though, you have my word".

"Your word is worthless! I trusted you"!

"And that was your first mistake". He lunged forward so fast it looked like he glided across the ground. His hand was wrapped firmly around Spyro's neck, and he began cutting off his air flow. "I'm gonna make this nice and slow". He threw the purple dragon down the line of trees, the only thing to stop him was a boulder, it didn't.

Spyro's body turned the stone to dust as he passed through. Every breath was accompanied by excruciating pain as his ribs and spine had shattered on impact. Through sheer force of will, he managed to stand, and called out for his son. "Ignitus! Get out! Warn the others"! Eiyel shut him up with a kick to the face.

He picked him up by the horn and dragged him to his son, who Qyysus had made sure to leave untouched. "Here's what we're gonna do; we're gonna let you die like this, maybe beat you a bit more. Then, we're gonna kill little Ignitus here. We're gonna make your death look like a bullet to the brain compared to his. And you're gonna watch it all".

"Heartless bastard"! Spyro spat. Eiyel rolled his shoulders at the curse. His body began to contort in strange ways. The beast hunter stood over the purple dragon, and wrapped his hands firmly around his horns.

"I'm gonna make sure you never swear again". He brought is knee into Spyro's face repeatedly, again and again with the same force. Even with it all, the purple dragon managed to stay conscious.

After the kicking finally stopped, Eiyel let go of one horn, yet still grasped the other. "Now for some insurance". He lifted his leg slammed it into the side of Spyro's head, breaking the horn off at the skull and causing Spyro's vocal cords to give out as he screamed.

Eiyel examined the horn in his hand, he dropped it into the snow. "You know what, you don't deserve death. How about I send you back to your little library, let you watch everything with dear old chronicler? Doesn't that sound fun"? His hand began it's usual glow, the spectral form appeared and Spyro knew what was coming. "Tell Ignitus you failed". Eiyel pressed his hand against Spyro's face. The ice dragons body became limp, and the life disappeared from his eyes as his mind returned to the library.

Eiyel shook the spectral fist away. "Well that was boring. Really thought he'd put up more of a fight".

Ignitus fought to escape Qyysus' grip, he wasn't going anywhere though. The drake cowered in fear as Eiyel knelt before him. The beast hunter grabbed his chin and forced his gaze upon him. "Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you. We're under contact". Ignitus sank his teeth into the beast hunter's hand. Eiyel grunted in pain as he pulled his hand away, tearing flesh as he did. "You little! Ugh"! The hunter held his open wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "Did he hit an artery? Ow".

"There aren't any arteries in your hand". Yheia answered, wrapping a cloth around the wound.

"Sure are a lot of nerves though, geez. What if this gets infected"?

"You've survived worse. Let's just get back to Warfang, we have a pretty good story now".

"Hold on. We can't take an awake, and very clear minded hostage with us. He'll start screaming or something stupid and we'll have to kill him. Might as well get it over with now".

"That wasn't part of the contract".

"Well I'm modifying the contract a little. You can be with me, or against me. Your choice". Yheia was hesitant, but ultimately agreed. "Perfect. Qyysus, kill the kid".

The beast hunter raised Ignitus and slammed him into the ground, blurring his vision and putting him halfway into unconsciousness. Qyysus then reached for his giant sword, and lifted it skyward.

Eiyel smiled as the blade fell. "Don't you dare touch him"! Came a voice from several feet away. Qyysus had stopped his swing at the sound, turning to the owner with the rest of the beast hunters.

"Who are you to order... What. The. Fu"... his sentence was cut short by a bast of ice to his head. He stumbled back, nearly tripping on the roots of a tree. Eiyel stared down the dragon that had managed to hit him. It was safe to say the he was pissed, to the point of no return. And if his power in a calm state could rival armies, his anger could rival gods. "Qyysus. Kill him".

Qyysus hesitated, a first for him. Was it his morality coming into play? Or was it the sight of Spyro, whose purple scales contrasted the white snow perfectly, further adding to his heroic appearance? Definitely the latter.

Oddly enough, he was not fully grown. Instead he looked as he did before sacrificing himself to stop Ash.

"Qyysus, I gave you an order. Kill the purple dragon".

This time Qyysus sprang into action, sword raised and brought down without holding back. The wind created by the swing was enough to uproot whole trees and send them above the clouds.

Eiyel sighed as the clang of metal on earth rang true, signifying Spyro's loss. "Wasted such a perfect entrance too". The snow that had been stirred around the two settled, and left Eiyel with little to say.

The clang was not metal on earth, it was the sound of the blade stopping dead between Spyro's horns, which stood as if untouched by the blow. "You'll die before I let you lay a finger on my son"! He twisted his head, straining the metal between his horns before it snapped like a twig, sending the hunter to his ass.

Qyysus didn't have time to get to his feet before being bombarded by convexity. If not for Yheia, who fired at Spyro and pulled his attention, Qyysus would have surely died.

Spyro's rage was now pointed at the sharpshooter, whose shots never missed their target. She laughed as Spyro bared his teeth and snarled. "Never killed a hero before. Should be fun".

"You won't be alive long enough to enjoy it"!

As Yheia laughed, she lost the purple dragon. She scanned the area to no avail. A twig snapping behind her caught her attention. She reacted, but not fast enough. A bolt of lightning shot through her body, paralyzing her legs and arm. She fell to the ground as Spyro walked to her slowly.

As he stood over her, she raised her gun and fired an explosive shell. It exploded in his face and she smirked, though it faded quickly as the smoke cleared. Spyro had caught the cartridge in his teeth and taken the brunt of the explosion, the only affect it seemed to have was a slight blackness to his scales.

Yheia cowered in terror as Spyro charged another lightning bolt. Eiyel however would not allow her to die in such a disgraceful way, and sent the purple dragon flying with a kick. He landed gracefully and snarled at the traitor before him.

Eiyel landed in front of the dragon,"How in the name of the gods are you still alive? You should be stuck in the library, watching your son die".

"I had some help getting back".

* * *

" _Tell Ignitus you failed". Eiyel's grasp shocked the purple dragon, and he awoke in his room at the library as though it had all been a dream._

 _Spyro raced out, looking for Ignitus. As usual he was in the main library, studying the books he treasured so. The footsteps behind him caused a slight scare, and he turned to see Spyro, breathing heavily and obviously shaken._

" _Ahh, Spyro. Is it that time already"?_

" _I have to get back"!_

 _Ignitus was slightly confused. "What do you me"..._

" _They're gonna kill him! They're gonna kill my son"!_

 _The fire dragon showed sympathy. "Who is"?_

" _The beast hunters"! His eyes had begun to water in anger, hatred and desperation_ _._

 _Ignitus shook his head. "I'm sorry, there's no way back. I can't help y"..._

" _Bullshit! You can travel back and forth freely! You did it to come get me, please"! His words were desperate._

" _I can't, Spyro. You failed. I'm sorry". He turned to his book._

" _NO! I have to save my son! I have to save Ignitus"!_

 _The words jarred him from his state. "Ignitus"? He whispered to himself. "I can give you five minutes. After that, my power will be exhausted"._

 _The purple dragon wiped away his tears. "That's all I need"._

* * *

"Whatever you did, it was pointless. I've never lost a fight, and soon you'll see why".

"Bring it, asshole"! Spyro charged the beast hunter, a fire in his soul like no other.

Eiyel started with a left jab which Spyro evaded easily, then he followed with right hook, catching Spyro as he dodged his first attack.

The purple dragon shook off the blow and delivered his own. He encased his tail with stone, forming a blade and swinging it at Eiyel as he recovered from his punch. The beast hunter swatted his tail away, breaking the stone and leaving Spyro open.

He took the shot and slammed his knee into the purple dragons ribs, knocking the air from his lungs. He then spun, raising his leg skyward and bringing it down on the hero's back. As Eiyel prepared to a drop kick, Spyro flung himself into the air with a flap of wings.

He managed to get behind Eiyel and swept him off his feet. He conjured his earth sword and aimed to a beheading. Eiyel have managed to raise his guard, and the blade cut halfway into his left arm. He howled as he pushed the dragon away and shot upright.

"That Hurt". Eiyel held his arm, now nearly cut in half.

"You bleed like a mortal".

"And you'll die like one". He ignored the pain and began charging his aura. "No more holding back". Spyro blinked and the beast hunter was gone. The purple dragon took no chances and froze time, scanning his surroundings. "Ahh yes, dragon time, is it? You used this to fight Qyysus, that was the biggest tell on your true identity". His voice came from all directions, but his body darted between trees in the distance, somehow unaffected by Spyro's magic.

"Time stands still, and yet you keep moving. What are you"?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the perfect hunter". His fist came from thin air and right into Spyro's knee, dropping him to the ground. The beast hunter laid his foot against his throat, and pinned him. "I don't know how you managed to evade death three times, but you won't be doing it again. Not when I turn your soul to ash". His fist lit up with it's spectral form, rearing back before pausing.

From the earth came a spike aimed at Eiyel's head. It cut into his flesh, but he had managed to evade the brunt of the damage. His evasion gave Spyro the chance to stand and regain himself.

"I'm stronger than you. Give up".

Eiyel shook his head. "Big words from a small dragon never amount to much, but we'll see how far they carry you. Let's dance". The beast hunter rushed forward, faking a right hook and instead going for a roundhouse kick, catching Spyro. "You're terrible with feet, aren't you"?

Spyro blocked his second kick with a wing, and fired a ball of fire at the hunter. It set his bandages alight, which he promptly removed. His body underneath was sickly, diseased looking. Nothing but grey skin wrapped tightly around bone.

Spyro did his best to ignore this, and instead focused on killing the traitor. He lunged this time, swiping with his claws. Eiyel leaned back, avoiding his swipe, and delivered a headbutt to Spyro's skull.

Both felt the pain of that attack and held the area affected. "Terrible idea! Ow"! Soon they were back at it, colliding with fist and claw, drawing blood and breaking bone with each strike.

As the snow settled, Spyro with many lumps on his boy, and Eiyel losing much blood, words were shared once again as time stood still, more taunts from the hunter. "These bodies are weak. I'd love to meet in the afterlife, really give the gods a scare". Spyro's eyes were swollen, and he was left with little visibility. The beast hunter took advantage of the situation and slammed his knee into Spyro's head, knocking him onto his back.

Eiyel sat on Spyro's stomach, knees holding down his front legs. He threw punch after punch into the purple dragon, who gave no signs of mercy. His head fell to the side as Eiyel kept punishing him. His gaze fell upon his son, still barely conscious.

There was something else about him, he was speaking. Spyro caught one word between the onslaught of blows. "Dad". It was but a whisper, but it was enough to renew his fire.

Spyro turned his head to Eiyel, taking every punch he threw without flinching. It was the pain that drove him to fire convexity at such close range. The hunter was encased in the purple fire, sending him back several feet.

Spyro stood on shaky legs. "So long as I stand, you won't hurt anyone".

"We'll see about that". He charged his aura, and charged Spyro with his spectral punch.

The purple dragon smiled as he raised his arm skyward. " _Ash don't fail me now_. Fall to earth". As Eiyel ran, his knees buckled under an immense pressure building around him. "Now crush".

"NOOOO"! He screamed as his body began to collapse in on itself. "I WILL NOT DIE"! Slowly, the beast hunter rose to his feet, fighting against the immense pressure. "MAY THE VOID BE MY SAVIOR"! A black portal opened beneath him, giving him an escape route. Two more portals had opened beneath the other beast hunters, dragging them all into the void.

Spyro released his castings seeing that they were gone. His mind focused on his son, who was still barely conscious. He cradled his son in his arms for the first time. Ignitus' vision stay blurry, but he managed to make out a purple dragon.

"Dad"? He asked weakly.

Spyro shed a tear of joy. "Yeah, it's me. I will never let anything hurt you. I love you".

Ignitus could no longer stay conscious, and so his eyes fell shut. Spyro laid him next to the fire that still had an ember. He spat a proper fireball at it, setting it ablaze., and watched his sleeping son as his body started to dissipate.

* * *

He collapsed as he returned, still feeling the wounds sustained.

The sight of the chronicler was a welcoming one. Too long had he been away from his mentor, and he felt better knowing he was with someone he trusted. "You did well, Spyro. Besting the strongest of hunters is something I never expected. I'm proud of you".

"I have to get back".

"Spyro, I understand how you must feel. But you have no body, there aren't any you can use".

"There is one".

Ignitus shook his head. "No. You were removed from that body by force, if you go back to it... it won't be just a puppet. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in it"?

"If it means I can be with my family, then yes".

The chronicler sighed. "I see Ash's stubbornness has rubbed off on you. I can't do what you ask, but he might. Call him and see".

Spyro closed his eyes and concentrated on the void "Answer me, Ash".

There was a tug at the back of his mind. "What do you want"?

"ASH"! He exclaimed excitedly. "I know where you are"!

"So I'm not just surrounded by darkness? I guess that's good to know".

"You're in the void".

There was an audible slap from Ash's side. "Why didn't I think of that?! Getting out of here shouldn't be too hard. I'll just do a blood ritual". He spoke words in a language Spyro didn't understand. "Drek bell iit vey crow, oh wait I tried this already. Bo dri ik ya. It didn't work yaam ter vro ka". Spyro rolled his eyes at Ash's attempt at humor. "Just tell me what you want".

"Okay... So I was forced out of the body, but I need to go back".

"That's a soul bind. And it's a one way trip. You'll own that body if you go back to it, permanently. Are you sure"?

Spyro nodded. "I have to make sure my son stays safe. So yes".

"It'll break our tether. And then there's the chance the only element you keep is ice, if any. You're absolutely sure"?

"Bind me".

"You always were stubborn. Whether I do this or not, you'll find a way". He took a breath. "Fine, get ready, this might sting a little". He began speaking in his native launguage. A pentagram drew itself in blood under Spyro, setting him on edge. "Last chance to back out".

"DO IT"!

"Brell, do, eck". A pillar of light shot up from the pentagram, encasing Spyro in it's brilliance and transporting him away from the chronicler.

Ignitus sighed as Spyro left him, now his only company was the voice in his head. "Why'd you do it"?

"Because he'd find a way without me. And at least this way I know it's done right".

"You could have said it was impossible".

"You think he'd believe that"?

Ignitus sighed. "No".

* * *

The body known as Nivalis roared to life. Spyro heaved as his soul calmed down, and settled into it's new home.

Spyro looked down at himself, a purple dragon by heart, but no longer purple by any other means.

He sat by the fire after collecting water and some small animals to eat. Once his son had begun to stir, he sprang into full father mode. "How are you feeling"? He asked attentively, holding water in a cup left by the hunters. Ignitus took the drink happily, enjoying the refreshing wetness.

"My head hurts but"... His head shot up and he scanned the area. "Dad! I saw my dad! He saved us"! His expression was overwhelmingly joyous. Spyro couldn't help but feel proud.

"He did. I knew he loved you".

"Where is he"?

For some reason, Spyro couldn't bring himself to tell his son the truth. "He had to go. But he'll always be with you. He'll protect you always".

Ignitus looked over the ice dragon, his horn torn right from his skull. "How are you feeling"?

"A bit light headed". His son laughed. "But all in all pretty good. I still can't believe they betrayed us like that. So much for friendship".

"Where do you think they went"?

"I have no idea. Hopefully far away".

* * *

Three void portals opened above Twilight Falls, and from them fell the beast hunters, beaten and bloody. Yheia had no movement in her legs or right arm. Qyysus had half his torso vaporized by the convexity blast, taking his arm and a large portion of his leg. Eiyel bled heavily over broken bones, washing the falls red with his wounds.

"Great job, Eiyel. You really handled that like you said you would".

"Shut up! I would have had him if not for that stupid gravity magic. I hate the thrask".

"What now? If anything he's weak, we could go back and finish him off".

"No! We're already so close to Warfang, might as well move to phase two. I got everything I needed during that little fight". From the void he pulled a red crystal. Within it was a recording of the fight. "Let's go. I can fix it on the way". The three traveled what short distance was left to Warfang as quickly as possible.

* * *

Night had fallen upon their arrival, and their current state left the citizens speechless. "What happened"? Questioned the guardians.

"We ran into a bit of trouble". Answered Eiyel, playing down his injuries.

"We can see that much. What we want to know is what happened". Cyril demanded an answer firmly.

"I admit, we started it. But we had no way of knowing your apprentice's true power. He was beyond all of us".

"What happened"?! Cyril was growing impatient.

Eiyel was about to explain, but the door behind them stopped him. From the hallway stormed Cynder, royally pissed at her sons disappearance. "YOU"! She exclaimed. "Where's my son"?!

"Most likely dead".

She choked on her words. "W-what? Why would you let this happen"!?

"He went against us and attacked. He followed the ice dragon, and last we saw of them, they drifted over a waterfall. It's possible they survived, but I doubt it".

"Why did they attack you? Ignitus is impatient, not stupid. He knows you're out of his league".

"We caught them".

Cynder swallowed a lump in her throat. "Caught them"?

Eiyel nodded, and held the recording crystal in his hand, a new image displayed inside. "You might not want to know".

"Tell me".

Eiyel shrugged. "You're choice". The crystal projected an image in front of them, it was of Nivalis and Ignitus sitting on a tree trunk together, night had fallen and they were illuminated by a fire. "We believe Nivalis had convinced the young drake to follow him".

"Why would he do that"?

Eiyel stared Cynder in her emerald eyes, and spoke coldly. "So he could breed your son".

The dragoness' stomach turned at the thought of it. She felt a rage build inside her. "You have proof, don't you"?

Eiyel nodded. "Yes. We made sure to keep an eye on them with these crystals. As we slept, they caught everything. I'm not sure you want to see it".

"Show me. I have to know for sure". She held back tears as the scene played out before them.

"As you wish". The beast hunter grinned as it began, knowing his plan had worked.

* * *

In the recording, Nivalis and Ignitus sat alone, lit by the light of a fire.

"They're asleep, and we're all alone. I wanna try something". Nivalis spoke low, whispering.

Ignitus raised an eyebrow. "What is it"?

The ice dragon leaned in and pecked his cheek. The young drake blushed and looked away, but was pulled back toward his older friend and into a kiss.

When they separated, Nivalis looked him in the eyes lovingly. "How was that"?

Ignitus blushed. "It was nice. Are we gonna do what mom and Ciezan do"?

Nivalis smiled. "Do you want to"?

The drake shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't sound very fun".

The ice dragon licked his cheek. "It's the greatest feeling ever. Trust me". He pushed the underage drake onto his back, and began kissing down his neck. Ignitus gasped slightly at the sensation, never having felt them before.

Nivalis made his way to the drakes lower legs, and licked up his inner thigh, never breaking eye contact. "This is where it get's fun".

"Am I gonna do this to you"? Questioned the drake, still curious.

"I have something else in mind for me. But you'll love that too, don't worry".

"I don't know how I feel about this. Isn't it wrong"?

"Does it feel wrong"?

"Well... no. I guess not".

"Then there you go". Reassured Nivalis as he smiled warmly. His tongue slid out, and made it's way into

* * *

Cynder slapped the crystal from Eiyel's hand, her eyes rightly soaked with tears as she could imagine what happened next.

The guardians were silent, Flame especially. He has just witness the dragon who had consoled him in his time of need, take advantage of an underage drake. It sickened him. "We have to capture him. Capture him and bring him back here for trial".

Eiyel shook his head. "Since he went against us, his life is forfeit. We'll send out search parties, and have him brought back. he'll pay for his sins, I'll see to it personally".

"No". Stated Cynder. "His head is mine". Her voice was hateful, for good reason.

"As you wish. I'll organize my people, and bring them both back alive if possible".

"It's possible. I'll go to him if I have to". Cynder stormed out of the room, shifting in and out of her dark form occasionally.

Eiyel and the others were let go and given a room. In which they spoke about what had happened.

"Well that was unexpected. Talk about a lovers dispute". Yheia sat against the wall, now fully mobile again.

"I had looked forward to exacting my revenge, but this is so much more poetic. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes the mother of his children is the one swinging the ax".

"First we have to find him".

"Leave that to me. I have contacts in the mountains, they won't last the night".

* * *

 **This will be the last in really quick updates. I had this all mapped out and am now back to Sunday posting! Yay!**

 **I seem to go the traitor route often, but this is a whole new level of horribleness. It definitely felt wrong to write that shocking scene, and for good reason.**

 **I'd like to know what you think about the beast hunters now. Was it good to watch them get utterly thrashed? And how about turning everyone against Spyro like that? There has to be a reason...**


	10. Game of Betrayal

**Remember Me**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

The fire before Spyro and his son crackled, sparked. Though it was dying quickly, being snuffed out by the falling snow. With the snow came the wind, and with the wind came the ice.

Spyro laid the blanket out on the hard ground. "Hope it's big enough".

Ignitus looked at the blanket, sizing it up. "I think I'm gonna fit".

"I meant for the two of us".

A sudden look of confusion took over his son. "But you're an ice dragon. Don't you like the cold"?

" _Great, he thinks just like his mother._ Yeah, but even I have my limits".

"Fine. Whatever. Just try to stay on your side. The last thing I want is to smell like another male". Ignitus laid in the middle of the blanket, leaving Spyro the edge.

The purple dragon pulled the blanket over them as they slept back to back. Night fell beyond the wall, even making the white snow disappear in the darkness. The cold wind howled between the branches, giving the silent forest an otherworldly feeling.

The trees groaned in response to the tension put on their trunks. To these noises, Ignitus cowered. "Nivalis? Nivalis"! Spyro mumbled some inaudible words as he turned over and embraced his son, acting as a protective shield against the horrors of the night. Ignitus squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. "Nivalis"!

Spyro came out of his deep sleep just enough to give some coherency to his words. "Shhh. Don't worry, daddy's here. You're safe now". His words trailed back into light snoring.

The young drake's squirming stopped, his father's words shocking him. The wind picked up, sending chills down his spine. Ignitus found himself backing further into his fathers embrace, even flipping over and returning it. He began to feel at ease, a certain safety calming his fears, and soon managed to fall asleep. His dreams were peaceful, despite the place of rest they had found.

The light of dawn cracked Spyro's eyes open, and to his surprise he found his son, cuddled up to him like he had always imagined. What made things odd however, was the constant pressure against his inner thigh. A quick yank at the covers uncovered a large insect crawling up his leg.

He jumped out of bed, scaring his son as he fought to get the long, disgusting creature away from him. His squeals brought laughter to Ignitus, who stood by as the ice dragon flailed erratically.

Once the intruder had been dealt with, Spyro faced his son, who had been rolling on the ground in his laughing fit. The purple dragon found it hard to contain his own laughter, and soon joined in, furthering the bond between them.

They laid on their backs, staring up at the sky and watching the clouds roll by. "I can't remember the last time I laughed like that". The purple dragon caught his breathe.

"You do realize I was laughed _at_ you, right"?

Spyro nodded, smiling at the ordeal. "Doesn't change the fact that it was funny". Spyro stood as his breathing steadied, ready to push on and get back home. "Are you good to go"?

The drake began rolling up the blanket. "As I'll ever be. We are flying, right"?

Spyro flapped his wings, disturbing the accumulated snow. "Looks like a yes".

The two dragons packed what they had and took to the skies, flying high above the trees. The wall was much closer than what walking had made it seem, and soon they ascended in the lift. The top of the wall was barren, not a single guard patrolled. This put both dragons on edge, and they decided it would be best to fly down to the town.

Just as the wall above, the town was silent. The dragons landed in the center of town, looking around for any signs of life.

"Survived the night"? Came a voice from the shadows of an alley. "I'm surprised they didn't find you". The dragoness who contracted them stepped into the light, her blue scales now tinted with shades of black, purple and red.

"What happened here"?

"The beast hunters happened. They sent out a hit squad, and according to them we were in the way. I don't know how many of us survived".

"Where are they"? Spyro was audibly angry.

The dragoness shook her head. "NO! You have to go! Get back and tell them of the treachery done here! The treachery to you. Don't risk the young ones life any further".

The dragoness was right, it would be wrong to endanger Ignitus. If he was to keep his promise he would have to stay alive. "What's the fastest way back"?

She looked relieved at his answer. "The train. But it's not very secure. If you decide to travel to Asling, be ready for a fight. Either on train or in city".

"I understand, thank you".

"Don't thank me. I could very well be leading you to your deaths".

The two didn't stay long, making sure to use the shadows to conceal their movement. They soared above the trees, over the chasm and following the path nearly devoid of snow caused by Qyysus.

From there they found the inn, and thus the train station. Spyro purchased the tickets with the remaining coin Eiyel had given him, and they sat on the platform, waiting for the metal beast to show.

* * *

The beast hunters found Warfang to be a rather peaceful home, if not for the constant questioning.

Yheia walked the hallway to the room that had been given to them as they waited for the two they had framed. She opened the door to see Eiyel, laying on the bed and watching the recording on the crystal, he was much further than they had gotten the first time.

She threw her hands in front of her face, keeping the picture out of her mind. "The hell's wrong with you"?! She questioned angrily.

Eiyel shrugged, tilting his head to his companion. "One must be able to admire their creations, no matter how ugly, if they wish to admire them self". His head faced the scene again, the sounds very clearly describing what was going on.

"Shut it with that philosophical bullcrap. No one should be proud of this. It isn't right".

Eiyel stopped the recording and faced Yheia head on. "Neither is killing, but we all do that. I did what I had to. I figured you would understand that better than anyone". His hands found their way to her hips, a shutter and obvious discomfort showing in her body language.

Yheia swatted his hands away, grasping herself with her own. "That was a long, long time ago". Her attention focused on the crystal. "But this... this isn't right. We could have done anything else. Why frame him for raping his own son"?

Eiyel chuckled. "It wasn't rape. I made sure his son wanted it".

The huntress shook her head in disgust as she turned out the door. "You're a monster".

Eiyel merely rolled his eyes, fell back on the bed and raised the crystal. "Now, where was I"?

* * *

The train's warmth was a welcome change to both dragons. They sat back in their cabin, a knock on the door jolting them from their peace. The sliding door opened, revealed an elderly couple of fire dragons, whose faded red scales gave away their age. It was the chocolate makers, a bag strung over their backs and box in the dragoness' claws.

"Oh my". Said the dragoness, crossing eyes with Spyro. "I'm sorry, we thought this cabin was empty". The male stopped her from leaving just yet.

"Isn't this the ice dragon that bought that dark chocolate"?

His mate eyed Spyro over. "You're right! What a coincidence to see you here. How was the chocolate"?

The purple dragon smiled, still somewhat curious as to why they were there. "They seemed to like it".

The elderly dragoness noticed his lack of horn, and was quick to worry. "What happened"?

Spyro jerked his head away from her touch. "Eiyel and I sort of had a falling out. We've patched things up though".

She nodded. "We had seen them crossing through Asling. They explained everything".

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "R-really? What did they say"?

She leaned in close. "That you could use some chocolate"! Her usual smile took over her features, calming the purple dragons nerves. She placed the box on the seat beside him. "I'll just leave it here. I had planned to meet you up north, too bad. Wasting a ticket like this".

Spyro raised an eyebrow at her words. "But... this train is southbound. Why are you on this train if you planned on meeting us up there"?

Her smile faded into a look of disappointment. "I really wish you wouldn't have caught that little mistake". From the bag around their backs she pulled a red crystal. "Death before life, brother". The male laid a claw on the stone, and the two began filling it with fire, causing it to glow an ominous red. The box next to Spyro took on the same red glow.

"BOMB"! The purple dragon reached for his son, and slammed his way out of the window. They tumbled through the air, managing to catch the explosion as it sent the train to it's tracks, and then to the ground

Father and son careened through the air, desperately trying to balance themselves. What balance they had managed to acquire, was used to direct them into a lake, lessening the damage to their bodies.

Ignitus gasped as he broke the waters surface, looking around frantically for his friend. Shortly after, Spyro surfaced, matching his son's erratic breathing as he tried to find him. The two swam to shore, still in shock.

"Perfect"! Complained Spyro, coughing up water with his son. "Guess we have to fly". He fell to his side, still coughing once in a while.

Ignitus found himself at his father's side, looking into the forest before them. He pulled his tail in close to his body, thinking the worst. "They worked for the beast hunters, didn't they"?

The purple dragon sighed. "Yes".

"And they just... killed themselves. Just like that. How long before we find another one of their 'allies'? What chance do we stand"? His tail curled inward to his body.

"Quit thinking like that. I know it may seem tough, maybe impossible. But we'll make it. I promise". Ignitus smiled. "Now then, let's get going. Can you fly"?

His son spread his wings, seeing no signs of damage. "I'm all good. You"?

His father did the same. "Nothing that won't hold up. Come on". He took to the sky, gaining height over the trees.

* * *

Eiyel walked the streets of Warfang, conversing over a crystal with an unknown contact. Yheia followed close by. "You're sure?... Great... Just, forget about it. We can get them here... No, don't engage. You wouldn't stand a chance. Keep an eye on them and check in once in a while... Alright, thanks".

"I take it your little 'bomb' didn't work"?

"Oh no, it worked. It just didn't kill them".

"So we're just gonna intercept them here"?

"That's the plan. We can advise the guardians that we located them heading back, and that we should prepare to capture. Make sure to muzzle them so they can't make any noise".

Yheia shook her head. "That train's gonna cost us a lot".

Eiyel waved her off. "Please, we have the money. Let's go tell everyone the good news". Yheia nodded, following his lead to the council chambers.

* * *

Cynder watched on as a cheetah sharpened the headsman's ax. She had picked it out herself, and made sure to have it nice and sharp. Ember landed beside her, ready to talk about the whole ordeal.

"Not very lady-like to pick out weapons".

Cynder continued to stare coldly ahead. "I know why you're here, and I don't want to hear it".

"But come on! You know Nivalis! You know he wouldn't do anything of the sort. Why believe them"?

The black dragoness jerked towards Ember, making her jump. "I believe because I watched my son get taken advantage of. I even went back and watched everything. So before you try to tell me that I don't know my own son's face, go screw yourself". She was about to take off, but Ember managed to garb her wing, stopping her leaving.

"You can't seriously be this stupid! People forge evidence, it happens. What amazes me is you aren't the least bit suspicious".

Cynder ripped her wing from the pink dragoness' grasp. "I'm sorry if I choose my family over playing detective. Last I checked the beast hunters weren't our enemies".

"And neither is Nivalis! Listen to yourself and tell me you aren't just thinking angrily".

"You don't understand what it's like to have a family, what it's like to devote your life to protecting someone. If anything attempts to hurt them in any way, I will not rest until it pays the price". Cynder left Ember alone to absorb her words.

"Spyro wouldn't do this". Her mind fell on the only option left. "I'll tell them the truth if I can't convince them. I'm sorry, Spyro". She followed Cynder's flight path, ready to shed light on the situation.

* * *

"Hey, Nivalis? Can we land? I haven't ever flown this long and could use a break".

"Sure thing". Spyro scanned the ground, a nice clearing in the dense forest below catching his eye. "Down here". They landed on the soft ground covered in moss. A river of clear water ran beside the clearing.

The water was refreshing, cool and best of all, clean. The two dragons drank their fill, when a wind blew across them, giving them a whiff of each other.

"You could use a bath". Snickered Ignitus, covering his nose with a paw.

"You're one to talk"! He picked up his son, and threw him into the water. Ignitus emerged as Spyro jumped in, a sizable splash further drenching the drake.

"I'm gonna get you for that"! The young dragon began splashing Spyro as he broke the surface.

"We'll see about that"! The purple dragon hid behind his wings, taking shots at his son.

The splashing stopped as Ignitus slipped underwater. He swam hidden by the glare of the sun to his father's tail. With yank, he dragged him under, wrestling like only family members could.

Spyro looked down underwater, expecting to see his son but being treated to the sight of Ash, standing in utter darkness. His head tilted upward, meeting Spyro's eyes. "Not conventional, I know, but this is important". The purple dragon felt the water rush into his maw as he tried to speak. "This is one way, unless you want to drown"? The water around them rippled, bringing them to the center of Warfang, where Eiyel and the others spoke to Cynder. "They're framing you. For what, I don't know. But it's got the city pissed, so don't expect a warm welcome". The focus shifted to Ember, who hid behind a corner and watched the hunters. "She's your only ally right now. I'm still working on getting out, so don't count on me. Ignitus? Maybe". Spyro cast a sphere of ice, creating a bubble for him to speak. "Or you could just do that".

"What about Cynder"?

"She's the angriest. Whatever they said you did really got to her. If you want to fix this and keep your head, you have to tell them the truth. Sooner rather than later".

"What if they don't believe me"?

"You've got a point. Ember's an alibi sure, but you've got it in your heads that she's got loose lips. No, you have to convince Eiyel to tell everyone".

"How would I do that"?

"He's out for your soul, make a bet. If you can beat him in a fair fight he tells them the truth".

"Do you really think I can beat him? I mean, I beat him before sure. But I wasn't limited by a body".

"Then break those limits. It's like you said; he bleeds like a mortal". The water rippled, fading the scene before the purple dragon and returning him to the river.

* * *

"So as you can see, Nivalis is on his way here. If you wish we can intercept and capture, reduce the risk of injury". A crystal laid before the guardians, projecting Spyro and Ignitus' location in real time.

Ember shook her head to Eiyel's proposal, getting her word in before anyone else. "No. They should arrive in good health in their own time. Then we will put them on trial where they can speak their peace".

"You forget that they went against us, against me. Their lives are automatically forfeit".

"I'm fine with that". Cynder interjected.

"We can't just kill someone without a fair trial! We are not savages"!

Terrador spoke against Ember, siding with Flame and Cynder. "But he is! We have law for a reason, and those laws come with punishment. We have overwhelming evidence against them. Meaning the most they could do is deny it".

"So we let them! Everyone has a right to defend them self. Out of all, I thought you would understand this the most, Terrador".

"If this were your children, how would you react"?

"I know I wouldn't stand for it". Said Cyril, shocking them all slightly

"I would not kill without questioning". Started Volteer, "What do you think Spyro would do if he was here"?

"He would put Nivalis in the ground without hesitation". Cynder stood against the old electric dragon, something odd for her.

Volteer shook his, a smile across his lips. "Your rage causes you to forget your mate, young one. Spyro would seek justice, not vengeance. And I believe that is how we should go about this".

"I know Spyro better than anyone, and he would not stand by and wait. He would take action as soon as possible".

"You confuse Spyro with Ash".

"Don't you dare compare them! He took Spyro from us. And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to our son".

Volteer stood but inches from Cynder's face. "Ash did not take his life! He took his own knowingly"!

"If not for Ash, he would still be alive"!

"If not for Ash he would have died in the desert! People change! You've changed! We all have". His tone became sad as his realization hit everyone. Volteer turned to Flame. "As a guardian, you must look past yourself and judge objectively on all matters". He moved on to Terrador, whose gaze did not meet the electric dragons. "If Ignitus were here, what do you think he'd say? Would you ba able to look him in the eye and tell him you've killed someone without a trial? Could you honestly"?

The earth guardian shook his head. "I could not".

"Then why do you say it now? Why have you forgotten what he stood for so easily? The lot of you. Did his lessons matter so little"? All present fell silent.

Eiyel tapped his foot impatiently as the electric guardian turned his new-found allies from his goal.

"Now then, we will await their arrival and put them on trial. Meeting adjourned". He left quickly, not wanting to further the arguments.

* * *

Eiyel met with his companions in their room, pacing back and forth as he came up with a plan. "That stupid dragon, messing up our plans. Do you know what'll happen if they have a chance to speak? This city's stupid, but it's stupidly loyal too".

"We have Cynder. Why do we need the others"?

"Because without the support of the guardians, our votes are null. A unanimous innocent from them is enough to shut us out completely. We have to sway one. The fire guardian's our best bet".

"What about the pink one"?

"Leave the queer to me. You can handle her".

"What do you plan on doing"?

Eyiel stepped through the door as he spoke. "Sweet talk him, of course".

* * *

The world above the clouds was like nothing below, the light shone purely without obstruction. The air was always cool and clean. And the view, the view left all breathless.

Shadows raced across the cloud tops, fleeing some unseen enemy. Volleys of fireballs came from underneath, aimed well enough to force both dragons into evasive maneuvers.

" _And we were making such good time too"!_ Spyro banked left, avoiding a fireball. He then fell into a nosedive, piercing the clouds and rushing to the assailants.

"Come on, Tacca! Load more rounds"! The voice came from a familiar snow leopard as he yeeled to the much smaller female.

"I'm trying, you old cat"! She placed a fire crystal into a chamber on a large four barrel cannon. The cannon was attached to the wagon that once housed their crops. She fired the shots in rapid succession, nearly semi-automatic.

With a wave of his arm, Spyro pointed the barrel of the cannon down as it fired, sending the wagon and leopards a ways into the air. It rolled over as it landed, breaking apart and trapping the old cat underneath. "Tacca! Help me"! He screamed as the flames spread over the wood, nearing him.

"Just a second"! From a satchel attached to the side of the wagon, the feline pulled a gun. Similar in design to Yheia's, only this one was a pistol. "Let's see you dodge this"! She aimed high and fired. Spyro recognized the shot as a seeker.

" _Shit"!_ He rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the payload. The shot fired split apart behind him and arced back, locking onto him without failure. "Oh come on! Why does everyone have one of these"!? He dove down, aiming for the forest of floating mountains. _"_ _Thirty six! Geez, why does it have to be so many"?_ He banked right hard, nearly scrapping his back against the rock and losing five of the projectiles.

In front of him hung an arc of stone connecting two drifting boulders. "I hope this isn't important. Fall"! With a wave he brought the bridge down behind him, losing some eleven of the shots. The purple dragon pulled up and reversed his direction. The rest of the shot still followed close by, slowly catching up for their explosive finish.

Spyro caught a hole in the corner of his eye, and turned toward it sharply. A massive floating mountain housed a narrow opening which fit the drake perfectly. Two shots impacted the edges of the cave, allowing more to enter the cave system. As he flew through the narrow maze, shot after shot slammed against stone that jutted out from the walls.

As he turned a corner, he saw a light. The exit was smaller than the entrance and forced him to fold his wings and suck in his gut to pass through. Behind him the mountain collapsed as the explosions weakened it sufficiently. One shot blew open the exit, leaving room for the final two shots to continue their relentless follow. "Oh come on"! He complained as he retreated back to the clouds.

Upon breaking the surface, he slammed into his son, whose safe height was quickly becoming very dangerous. "Watch where you're going"! The shots pierced their fluffy blanket and rushed towards the two.

"Split up"! Ignitus nodded and dove down, one of the shots locked on. The shots got closer and closer, leaving no time to go back to the stone jungle. Spyro screamed to his son as loud as he could. "Mirror me"! Ignitus nodded and mimicked his father to a tee.

They headed toward the wagon, which had been jacked up by the smaller female. The male cat was gravely wounded and could not move out from under the raised wagon. Spyro and Ignitus arced out, coming at them from both sides. "Tacca! Get out of here"!

She did not move, and instead embraced him. "Together till the end". He returned the embrace as the dragons passed each other through the narrow triangular hole. They dodged each others pursuer and looked back as the wagon lit up in a large explosion. The shots had ignited the rest of them.

Both father and son heaved in exhaustion as the adrenaline caught up to them. The two landed on one of the mountains, collapsing in the sun. "Well... that was... fun". Ignitus said between breathes, bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Yeah... fun. Screw dangerous. It was... fun". They caught their breath, still looking to the sky and watching the clouds roll on.

"I wouldn't have guessed they were working for the beast hunters. Can we really trust anyone"?

"I wish I knew. But one thing I do know, is that we have allies. The guardians, Ember"...

"And mom! Don't forget mom. She'll fight for us. I know it".

Spyro thought back on Ash's words. " _What did Eiyel tell them"?_ They rested for a while, pointing out the shapes of clouds.

"Hey, Nivalis"?

"Yeah"?

"When we get home, do you think we could play some clawball"?

Spyro smiled, and rubbed the drakes head with a hand. "I'd love to. Don't expect me to go easy though".

"You better not! I'd hate to win because you let me".

"You think you'd win? I'll show you". Spyro tackled his son playfully, pining him to the ground and laughing as he struggled to push the larger male off of him.

Ignitus managed to roll back and force his father off the mountain. "Nivalis"! He yelled as he looked over the edge, where no dragon was in sight.

"Looking for me"? Ignitus jumped at the voice that came from behind him. They laughed off the scare quickly. "We should get going. Hopefully make it to Asling before nightfall".

"Lead the way".

Flame walked the hallway to his room, thinking over what Volteer had said. _"_ _I can't just let this slide! Anyone who takes advantage of an underage drake should be put to death. Would Nivalis really do this though? It sure doesn't seem like him"._ His door creaked open, revealing his room, now occupied by the leader of the beast hunters. He stood at the end of the room, going over the things that laid about. "You aren't permitted here. Leave". Flame demanded strongly, using the weight of his title as pushing power.

Eiyel didn't move, and instead kept looking through his things. "If I'm not allowed here, then by all means, force me out". Flame did not move. "There's a smart fire guardian. Now sit, we have things to discuss".

The drake obliged him, taking a seat on his bed with the beast hunter. "What do you want"?

Eiyel shrugged. "Immortality, limitless wealth, someone to lay with at night".

"Don't play stupid. Why are you here"?

"Not much for fun, huh"? Flame glared at him silently. "I noticed that the old dragon's words might have affected you slightly".

"Why do you care"?

"Because I want justice over all. And he... well he's blinded by what was. We need someone who can focus on what is. The now. Times have changed, and those old world views are gonna drive the guardians into the ground. Don't you agree"?

"Volteer is a very intelligent dragon. He knows what's best".

"Even the most intelligent dragons can still be fools. Besides, he doesn't know what it's like, to be taken advantage of like that, does he"? Flame hesitated in shaking his head. "So how could he possibly relate to how Cynder feels? He isn't you". He placed a hand on Flame's shoulder reassuringly. "We need a new electric guardian".

"If not Volteer, who"?

Eiyel smiled under his bandages. "Why not Avantador"?

The mention of his name spurred Flame's inner being into excitement. "He could be a guardian"?

"Of course! With my recommendation I can guarantee him the title".

Flame smiled, his inner excitement starting to show. "R-really"?

"Certainly. I do have a seat on the high council afterall".

Flame shook his head. "But guardians are forbidden to form romantic or sexual relationships with one another. How would that"...

"I can pull some strings, get the law revoked".

"You'd do that? For me"?

The beast hunter tilted his head, smiling warmly. "I'd do it for both of you. You have my word".

"That's amazing! I don't know how I could ever repay you"!

"All I ask of you, is that you do the right thing. Put monsters where they belong, y'know"?

Flame nodded. "I understand. You have my support".

Eiyel raised his arms in celebration. "Fantastic! I bet you can't wait to tell him the good news"!

"He should be here soon. This is going to blow his mind! Thank you, Eiyel".

"Hey, I value our friendship above all else. I even brought you a gift". From the ground behind the bed he lifted an old looking bottle of booze. He handed it to Flame and stood to leave. "I want you and Avantador to enjoy it. Nothing to get you in the mood like a warm glass of finely aged brandy, huh"?

Flame looked over the bottle, the amber liquid inside refracted the light so perfectly. The accents on the gold label only added to it's expensive look. "This must have cost a fortune".

"Nothing that isn't worth true love. Don't worry about paying for it, it's a gift". He walked around the bed and to the door. "Remember who your friends are. They can make you a very happy guardian".

* * *

 **I didn't realize how many times I swapped the point of view until editing. Geez. At least I have more to work with that way. We get some more political themes this chapter, so that's fun.**

 **I got to use Volteer! He's been rather silent this story, and last story. I guess he's just annoying.**

 **Speaking of using others, how about all the allies the beast hunters have? The chocolate couple seemed rather obvious, but the snow leopards? I think they could have handled those wolves with little effort. Still, puts into perspective how many are willing to kill for a chance at a longer life.**

 **A bit late on updating. mainly due to the fact that I rewrote this chapter like four times. I have a good amount of deleted scenes from this one alone. It originally ended with them arriving at Warfang and getting shoved into irons right away. Basically the pacing was garbage.**

 **Fun fact; Lizard hands are called claws, or hands. So I don't have to use paw anymore. Not sure why I hate paw, but I do. Talk about coming up Milhouse.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by 90s rock (Sponsor Me) and convincing others to kill their best friends because you lied (Sponsored). Same thing as before, tell me what you think and if there are any problems with the story. Also the good parts, I like hearing about those too.**


	11. Identity Unveiled

"Hey there, pinky. How are you tonight"? Yheia greeted, catching Ember as she browsed the night market. She didn't react to the huntress. "You're pretty set on this whole 'trial' thing, huh"?

"Whatever you're trying to get out of me, it won't work. So you might as well leave.

"What makes you think I want anything"?

"The fact that you're talking to me. Trying to scare me into siding with your little cult. I know he's innocent, and that you're framing him. And I will expose you". She turned away in a huff, making sure to leave on a high note.

Yheia wasn't going to let her get away so easily, and followed close by, pleading her case, "I wouldn't dream of doing any such thing! I just wanted to talk. We could be fast friends if you let us".

Ember halted and faced the huntress. "Playing stupid really suits you. Has anyone ever told you that"? Yheia was slowly growing irritated, but did her best to hide it. "I'm not some fool you can turn into a pawn. I'm not afraid of you or your friends. So go ahead and threaten me. Hell, kill me if you want. The only suspect in my death would be you, and you'd have no chance bullshitting your way out of it. Now leave me alone". Ember took off as Yheia watched, unable to give chase.

"I wonder how Eiyel's talk went".

* * *

Asling was a welcome sight for both drakes. What made it less welcoming was the constant stares of it's citizens, who watched the two walk around in utter disgust.

"Why are they looking at us like that"? Asked Ignitus, shrinking at the judgmental eyes.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon".

Like clockwork a group of peacekeepers halted their path in front of Spyro and his son. A large electric dragon approached the two, wearing elemental resistant armor. "Nivalis, you are hereby under arrest. We will escort you to Warfang, where you will be put on trial for your crimes".

"What am I being put on trial for"?

"You know what you did. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice".

Spyro sighed. "I'll come peacefully".

"Good choice. Cuff him". The officers behind him brought forth four pairs of irons. Two rings connected by chains and forced against the ground with a gravity crystal.

They locked the chains on both Spyro and Ignitus, causing confusion. "Why are you cuffing him"? The purple dragon got no response, and was instead muzzled alongside his son.

"We only have one prison cart. So you're going to have to share". He was visibly disgusted, and pushed the two forward. "MOVE"!

* * *

The prison train pushed forward, the rattling shaking the metal cabin and keeping both dragons from standing. Small slits near the roof were the only source of light inside the steel cage. The accommodations were far from friendly.

The dragons were chained to the floor with little room to move. Obviously the tall tale that had been told about them was taken very seriously.

The brakes screeched into action, and the train slowed, jarring both dragons in chains out of their own worlds. They heard shouting as the metal beast stopped completely. The heavy doors to their prison opened to reveal Warfang's station, and the three beast hunters standing just outside the main building. Eiyel bore a shit eating grin like no other.

Spyro and Ignitus were escorted to the dungeon, still not knowing of what they were accused. The dungeon was uncomfortable, wet and cold. The two dragons sat in opposing cells, chained to the ground firmly, limiting their movement to their heads. The muzzles assured only grunts and groans would be their last words.

* * *

The dungeon's heavy doors opened, allowing two the opportunity to enter. Cynder was accompanied by Eiyel, whose shit eating grin had only grown in size. They stopped in front of Spyro's cell, a look of pure hatred over Cynder's normally beautiful features.

"I'd kill you right now if I could, but you get a trial. I can't believe they let you both share a room. You disgust me, and I can't wait to kill you". She spat on him and turned to her son, her hatred turning to love.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise. After that, we can find you the help you need. Everything will be fine. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again. I love you". She turned away and signaled Eiyel to follow, who politely declined.

"I'm gonna have a word with them, make sure they know everything". Cynder nodded, and left before looking at Spyro any further. The beast hunter on the other hand, marveled at the situation the two found themselves in. "Isn't this fun"? Spyro grunted. "Don't give me that. You should have just stayed dead, and none of this would have happened". From his pocket, came a small purple crystal. Different then the one from before, but it's use the same. The beast hunter stepped into Spyro's cell, and placed the stone on the floor in front of him.

"You're probably wondering why you're locked up like this. In short, you turned against us and are now sentenced to death. But in long, I'm gonna show you what you did. Nothing like family bonding, huh"?

Ignitus grunted in confusion, earning Eiyel's attention. He looked between the two. His expression turned joyous when he realized what he had brought to light. "You never told him! This is rich". Eiyel stepped into Ignitus' cage, and wrapped an arm around the drake. He pointed to Spyro. "Nivalis here, hasn't been truthful to you at all. You see, his name isn't even Nivalis. It's Spyro".

The purple dragons head fell in shame as his secret came out. Ignitus was shocked, thinking over the time they had spent together. "Yep. Dear old dad. Didn't even have the heart to tell your own flesh and blood? How un-fatherly of you".

Ignitus grew angry, Eiyel removed the muzzles on both dragons, allowing them to speak. "Is that true"? Spyro nodded, not making eye contact. "Why didn't you tell us!? It could have very well stopped this"!

"I wanted to! I really did. But I... I just couldn't".

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?! Ashamed that your son doesn't have an element"?!

"No! That's not it".

"Then what is it"?!

"I was scared, okay! I didn't want to ruin your happiness by just, showing up like that . It would have destroyed everything Ciezan and Cynder have. I love you too much to ruin that for you". His tears pooled beneath him. "And now it isn't going to matter. Once I die... I'm gone. This is my last chance. And Cynder's the one taking my life. I think that's worse than anything".

The beast hunter muzzled his son before he could respond, then moved to Spyro. "Not the worst. This crystal here... that's the worst. Can't wait to show it to you. I even tweaked it for you. Before it was Nivalis, but now it's you in your full on purple glory. Your true body, the star of the show".

The stone roared to life, showing a still image of Spyro in his real body, and his son sitting on a log, outside the camp beyond the wall. Eiyel moved to Ignitus' cage and sat down next to him. "I'm gonna show you why you're in irons. And if you look away, close your eyes, or stop paying attention in any way... I'm going to beat your son. So I suggest you pay attention, this is made just for you after all". His shit-eating grin came back full force as he started the recording.

* * *

The movie met it's conclusion, leaving Spyro in tears. He had not looked away, no matter how bad it had gotten. Eiyel picked the crystal from the cold floor and tucked it away. "I'm impressed, I thought for sure you would have looked away. I can admire what you're willing to go through to save your family, I really can. Sadly my admiration isn't enough to save your life". He knelt to Spyro's eye level. "You cheated death once before, it will not happen again. I will have your soul. And there's nothing you can do about it". The beast hunter left them, off to prepare for the trial.

* * *

Night came and went, and as the morning rays had established themselves properly, a guard escorted Spyro through the city streets to the templeary, whose citizens cheered as he was led to his death. The council room was set for a trial, with a risen platform for the guardians and other voters to sit. A crowd was gathered behind a short wall, beyond which stood Spyro, chained to the stone beneath his claws.

On the platform stood the guardians, beast hunters, Cynder and Ember. Majority would win. Cyril cleared his throat, silencing the crowd and bringing all eyes to him. "Nivalis, you are on trial for various accusations. You are accused of the following crimes: kidnapping, attempted murder of a high council member and"... he struggled to speak, "and statutory rape". The crowd whispered at the final words. Spyro stood in absolute shock. His eyes darted to Eiyel, who gave the slightest of shrugs. "How do you plead"?

"Not guilty"! His voice sprang out, the only way a father's could when faced with the accusations.

"We have evidence proving the opposite. Are you saying it is false"?

"Absolutely"!

"Why"?

"Because I would never even think about doing anything like this! Any of this! They attacked me first, I won and this is how they're getting back at me"! All eyes fell to the beast hunters.

"Do you have anything to say, Eiyel"? Cyril gave the floor to the beast hunter.

"Yes I do. I have evidence that you did in fact have your way with Ignitus. Clear as day and just as detailed. I have witnessed and the solemn swear upon my seat of the high council that I am honest. You have but your word. Why should anyone believe you"?

Spyro's rage was building. Not even five minutes in and Eiyel was spewing garbage. His eyes fell on Ember, who gave a nod. "I have a witness. I have proof to the contrary". He pointed a claw to the pink dragoness, scrying stone at the ready. "I have reality on my side".

Ember looked to Cyril, who allowed her the floor. "The beast hunters lie, constantly. Nivalis is innocent, and I have proof". She raised the stone into the air, uttering words in an unknown language.

Pictures of Spyro's journey through the north flashed before them, showing all of the lies Eiyel had told. The beast hunter merely rolled his eyes. "Obviously fake".

"You're one to talk"!

"Come on! Are we just gonna believe that her magic rock is capable of seeing the past? I was there, I recorded it! Where was she? In the city, doing gods know what with that thing. She has control over her stone, so why couldn't she forge evidence? I have no control over recording crystals, isn't that stronger evidence"?

Cyril waved a hand, silencing the hunter. "That's enough. We've been shown sufficient proof on both sides. Now we vote. I vote innocent".

"I vote innocent". Said Volteer.

"Innocent". Agreed Ember.

"Guilty". Came Eiyel.

"Innocent". Terrador sided.

"I'm with Eiyel, guilty". Yheia's usual self shone through.

Flame looked to Eiyel, who nodded. "G-guilty". The beast hunter smiled.

Spyro was awestruck. "Flame"?

"I'm sorry, Nivalis. There's too much against you".

All eyes fell on Cynder, who looked at the dragon before her with disgust. "Guilty".

Qyysus wrote on a piece of paper the word guilty, and presented it to the group.

Cyril shook his head at the act. "Your verdict must be verbal. It is the law".

Qyysus looked to Eiyel, whose head fell in shame. "Under the eye of our god, you are granted your tongue. May your words be as sharp as your weapon".

From the swordsman's mouth came a tearing sound. The stitches and skin holding his lips shut ripped, allowing for much needed stretches. He took time, tasting the air and breathing deeply. "Guilty". His voice was oddly familiar to the dragons present. It sent a chill down their spines, and they could not understand why.

"Very well. That leaves us at four to five, in favor of guilty. (Sigh) The verdict is guilty. Punishment; execution".

Spyro looked to Cynder, tears in his eyes. Guards came to undo his chains and take him away. He fought them and attempted to rush the guardians. "Cynder please! It's me! Spy'... A shock ran through his neck and stopped his words. He fell to the floor, looking up. "ro".

His words caught her off guard, and she stepped down from the platform. "What did you say"?

His eyes were dripping now. "It's me! Spyro. You know me, I would never do any of this"!

Her claw went across his face. "You have no right to say his name"! She threw him against a wall, and pinned him down with a flurry of strikes.

"It's true"! Screamed Ember, her voice being drowned out by Cynder's hatred.

The others tried to stop her, but found that the beast hunters stood between them. "Leave them be. The verdict is guilty after all, is it not? Why interfere with justice? Why start something with us"? The others hesitated, but settled down at the thought. "Smart choice. Now let's watch the bloodbath". Cynder slashed at Spyro as he hid behind his wing, it's membrane barely holding up.

Eiyel chuckled. "What's the matter 'Spyro'? Afraid to fight? Why"?

He dropped his wings as Cynder reared back, ready to deliver a killing blow. He looked to the black dragoness, "Because you left me nothing to fight for".

Cynder's eyes widened at his words. Only one though crossed her mind. _"There's always something"_. She fell from her striking position, her heart racing and emotions pilling up. Slowly, Cynder backed away, not able to bear the thought of what she was about to do. "Sp-Spyro". Her shock turned to rage. Rage directed to only one, Eiyel. "You BASTARD"! She blasted him with a beam of convexity, sending him back into the wall.

Qyysus was quickly upon her, and swung his new blade, equal in size to his original. It hit the ground as Cynder stepped around it. "You always were such a pest, little Cynder". He pulled it from the ground and arced it upward diagonally. "I should have tried harder".

Cynder evaded his attacks with little problem. She ducked under a horizontal slash and countered with a blast of black fire. It caught the hunter off guard, leaving him open to a tail whip. The attack sent him into the ground head first. She followed up with a blast of shadow, locking him in place with little hope of escape.

Yheia aimed her rifle, which fell to the ground by Spyro's casting. He locked her and everyone else in place with his gravity, making sure they wouldn't get in the way of Cynder's rage.

Eiyel stepped out of the rubble grasping his head. "That won't go away for a while". He looked up to be met with a convexity blast. Cynder had shifted into her dark state and was ready to lay down a beating like no other.

"You were going to make me kill him! The father of my children"! Eiyel took the blows full force, trying to talk his way out of his punishment.

"He's not Spyro! He's a traitor! He's lying to you, just like the pink one"!

"I don't believe you"! She brought her tail blade down, cutting into his shoulder and nearly right through it.

"Fine then. I guess it's up to me to end it". Eiyel grabbed Cynder's tail and tossed her across the room. He fell into a black portal that opened under him. "I'm taking you to the void". He sprung from behind Spyro, wrapped his arm around the purple dragons neck, and together they disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Black was all Spyro could see, apart from himself that is. In the distance he could make out footsteps. The footsteps were getting closer as he got ready for a fight.

"Calm down, idiot. I'm not gonna fight you". The voice belonged to none other than Ash, who stepped into Spyro's field of view from the blackness.

"Ash"!?

"Good to see you too. The beast hunter wants to talk to you. Just talk, so don't go getting into a fight. Personally, I'm intrigued. He so rarely brings people here".

"I don't want to talk, I want to kill him".

Ash grabbed Spyro's horn, pulling him along. "Well if you do, you'll be fighting me too. So watch yourself".

On a throne sat Eiyel, looking into a scrying stone. "I really hate these things, you know that? They can undo my influence so easily. To think a mortal made it, incredible". He looked to Spyro and crushed the stone in his palm. "Doing well"?

"What do you want? Why am I here"?

"I have an offer for you".

"I'm not interested".

"Don't you at least want to hear what I have to offer"?

"Eat shit".

Eiyel twitched. "Well I'm gonna tell you anyway, because I'm just that nice". He calmed his body and sat properly. "When I 'betrayed' you, I had a reason behind it. A solid one. I had expected you to die, but I was wrong, obviously. Instead you fought back, and won".

"Wasn't hard".

"If only you knew who you were fighting, you would have though twice about it".

"Alright, I'll bite. Who was I fighting"?

Eiyel leaned back in his throne and spread his arms. "The forgotten god of death". Spyro's eyes went wide. "That's right. You defeated a god. Possibly the strongest no less. That's something no mortal has ever even come close to. And as much as I hate to admit it, I can respect that feat".

"You sure have a funny way of showing your respect. What with framing me for having sex with my son".

"I know I know, what I did was wrong. And I apologize".

"You think an apology is gonna fix anything? Do you honestly believe that I'm going to forgive you because you 'feel bad about it'? Get real".

"I don't expect forgiveness"...

"Good, because you aren't getting any".

"Let me finish". Eiyel waited till Spyro nodded to continue. "I don't expect forgiveness just yet. I want to do right by you, and I think you'll be happy to hear my proposal".

"Let me guess, resurrection? I can manage that by myself".

"Not resurrection. A second chance. I'll return your life and your body to whenever you want. Change the past and make everything go away".

"I'd rather die than make a deal with you".

"Even if it means raising your children"? Spyro looked at the god intently. "Interested? Of course you are. It's very simple; I give you life whenever you want, you raise your kids and watch them grow. Sleep with your mate and live a happy life. It can be as simple as the breaking ritual ignored your unkept promise. Or as complicated as necromancy. You could always keep everything as it is, live your life from the point I grabbed you onward. Have that powerful emotional moment between you and Cynder, and keep what bonding you and your children did in their memories permanently".

"Why would I do that"?

"If you don't, your son will resent you. Never like his father, no element. It's hard when your parents and sibling cast such large shadows. I recommend it".

"What would you get out of this? You obviously aren't doing it out of the kindness of your heart".

"Keen eye, just as expected". Eiyel stood from his throne, as he did it faded into nothing. He walked around Spyro as he spoke. "What I want is simple. You see, just like mortals, gods die. We live eons beyond mortals yes, but we do die. And I need someone to take my place when I pass".

"And that someone is me"?

"Precisely".

"No. I'd rather die than be anything like you".

Eiyel shook his head. "Then don't be like me. You think that a god's personality is chosen for them? Please. You could take my place and rule as you see fit. Punish those who you believe deserve it, and help those who need it. But you would have to stay absolutely objective. Which is why gods have no sense of morality".

"No morality? You said it yourself, what you did was wrong. That sounds like morality to me".

"It does, I will admit. But it's just common knowledge. I, along with all other gods, feel no disgust to those who do anything of that sort. Morality is so black and white that even those who have none can distinguish between what's good and bad. It assures everyone is given a fair chance at paradise".

"What about Qyysus or Yheia? They seem to have few morals. Why aren't they in line for your throne"?

"Their futures are spoken for. Yheia is to be the goddess of skill, and Qyysus the god of war. They would be under your command, though I wouldn't expect Qyysus to listen. He hates you with every fiber of his being".

"Because I beat him in a fight? I never took gods for being so petty".

"That fight was nothing to him. What was something was his past life, that you so brutally ended".

Spyro grew worried, his voice was familiar, but it couldn't be anyone he actually met let alone killed. "Who was he in his past life"?

Eiyel smiled. "The dark master". Both Spyro and Ash gasped. "Tricky thing, resurrecting a soul bound dragon. Especially when they were killed by the breaking ritual. Then there's his immense power, it's all very complicated".

"What has he ever done to prove he's worthy of becoming a god?! I saved the world, twice! He tried to destroy it and would have if not for me"!

The god sat back, the throne phasing into existence as he did. "He successful brought peace to the world. The gods share the same goal, even if he went about in a way different than ours. He proved his willingness to sacrifice himself to achieve his goal. Just like you. It's amazing how many qualities you share".

"I'm nothing like him"!

Eiyel chuckled. "You really are blind".

"I see just fine. It's you who's blind if you think Malefor and I are in any way similar"!

"Even if I mention your scales? Speaking of which". He waved his hand, to which Spyro looked down. The body of Nivalis faded away, leaving only his true purple and gold in it's wake. "Comfortable"?

He looked to the god. "It's a start".

"Glad I could help. Now about my offer; what do you say"?

"When would I become a god"?

"When you die. Actually die I mean. Not leaving to join the chronicler like you had before. That's why I sent you back, to give you a chance at that life. We see how well that worked out though".

"This really makes the idea of death seem pointless. If I come back now, why worry about next time"?

Eiyel leaned forward, the throne sliding across the empty ground. It stopped when their faces were but inches from eachother. "Because I'll be waiting. I'll wait for you to trip down the stairs, choke on a bone, maybe even get sick. And I will not let you get away. Not when I've waited so long".

"Why are you so obsessed with me? What makes me god worthy"?

Eiyel fell back into his throne. "Because you're strong. It's that simple. Same with Malefor. Though his strength is more suited to taking lives directly than overseeing their passage. You know what it's like to deal with that sort of work, oh student of the chronicler. Is there anything else you'd like to know"?

Spyro nodded. "Why'd you frame me? Why not just kill me and be done with it"?

"Believe me, I tried. Do you know why my punch packs so much power"? The purple dragon shook his head. "It damages the soul directly. Mindless beasts like the bront I killed have little soul power. But you... you survived an onslaught of my blows. All because you had your son to protect. So I had to break you to even have a shot. And I knew that if Cynder took your head, you'd crumble. It's easy to protect your body, plate armor works wonders. But the soul? No amount of training can prepare you for that. I am the only being with the ability after all, which is why my kill rate is flaw... well, almost flawless. Thanks for that by the way".

"Wouldn't a sword have the same outcome"?

"Soul binding! I was going to take you away as Cynder struck, so as to not damage you in any way. Thankfully, that little display of Cynder's hatred broke you just enough. That's why we're here, in the void. My own little world. Granted it is a bit empty. I could throw down a rug or something".

"Why did you wait so long? Why not strike when I slept or back in Warfang"?

"I needed sufficient recording of you in order to make our little backup plan. I knew your soul was strong, so I thought my betrayal would break you, but then your son happened. I do so hate loose ends".

"What about dragon time? You managed to ignore it completely".

"Your dragon time is very special. It doesn't affect time itself, it affects you personally. By moving you outside of time, and halfway into the void".

"And what is the void"?

"Nothing. Everything! At the same time. It exists, and doesn't, to bridge worlds together. Bridge dimensions, lives. You could go anywhere from here. The past, present and future are one in the void".

"So you control it"?

Eiyel bobbed his head side to side. "I access it. No one can control nothing, it wouldn't make sense otherwise. Your dragon time proves that you can understand the void beyond what I could ever. It likes you".

"It 'likes me'? How can it like me if it technically doesn't exist"?

Eiyel shrugged. "Not a clue. So are all these questions a yes? Or am I just wasting my time"?

"What you're offering me, is complete resurrection. Complete with my real body, and a chance to live the life I threw away. For the price of becoming a god"?

"In a word, yes".

"I'd be a fool to say no. Too bad I want nothing to do with you".

"Wasting my time it is then. Fine. If I can't convince you, I guess you can just wander the void until you change your mind. Enjoy your eternity".

"Wait! Wander the void? What about paradise"?

"You gave up paradise. Anyone who gets resurrected through necromancy is officially not allowed. It goes against Kidras. And me, actually. So the void it is. Have fun".

"Eiyel"! Came Ash, grabbing the god by the arm. "What if we find someone to replace him"?

He jerked Ash's hand away from him. "Who could replace him"?

"Me".

Eiyel laughed. "Wow, you really do think highly of yourself, don't you? I'd rather have a rat take my place over you".

Ash was visibly offended. "What's wrong with me"?

"Where to begin? You're pushy, vengeful, hateful, self-centered, overly opinionated, quick to anger, kind of racist, unpleasant to be around in general, can't stand not getting your way, do I need to go on? You're everything he isn't! You are the exact opposite of what a god should be. The perfect representation of mortality. Just a pathetic, weak individual who hides behind a facade of not caring to come off as cool. And you have the audacity to even consider that I might take you on as a god? That's stupid even for you".

"Hey"! Said Spyro, getting the attention of the other two. "Don't talk about him like that. Sure, he might be all those thing, and more"...

"Hurtful".

"But, that doesn't mean he isn't worthy of being a god. What would you call Koma"?

"He might have transcended mortality, but he is no god. He is not the true Koma".

"He redeemed himself back when I was still alive. Sure he screwed up, but I forgive him. No one's perfect. Not even you. Or am I just shitting on your name"?

"I never claimed to be perfect, and you would be wise to watch your language, dragon".

"Or what? Are you gonna kill your perfect heir? Please, you're all talk".

Eiyel stiffened his posture. "I hate this new attitude you've gained. Maybe I should just leave you here without escape. How does that sound"?

"Better than being your slave".

"For the last time, you would rule the way you see fit. You could even choose who comes with you. Live with your friends if you wanted. Bring Cynder, Flame, Ember even the thrask here. I chose power over affection, and you might too, once you learn what it means to be alive".

Spyro's eyes widened at the thought. "I could bring Cynder with me? What about my children"?

"Whoever you want. The beast hunters are but an army of the dead. Most of them live with their families. Most families know of their true self".

"Must be hard approaching someone when they look like you".

"Oh, this? I chose this appearance".

"Why would you choose that"?

"I wanted to remind everyone of what once was. I chose a the mummified remains of a very ancient race native to the realms. Their understanding of magic was vast, and the dragons feared them for it. So, with the help of the first purple dragon, they wiped them out. From everything, the world, the books, the minds. Everything they were died here, but they live elsewhere. Places you could visit if you so chose".

"What were they called"?

"Humans. Rather prosperous everywhere else. Though, they tend to destroy what they have. They sure did pay for a lot of beast killings however. Always were weak".

"Oh right, like the contract that got you to attack me, right"?

"Hey, I wanted to kill you before, but that just sealed the deal".

"Who paid for it"?

"Can't tell you, you aren't a beast hunter. But I could tell you if you were the next god of death. What do you think"? In his hand appeared a piece of folded paper, a wax seal decorated with a skull kept it neat.

"You know what? I can guess who did it, thanks".

"The thrask had nothing to do with it. Neither did Malefor, or Cynder, or any of them for the matter. All you have to say is yes. I don't know what else I can say to convince you that this is the best choice".

Spyro nodded. "It's tempting. But I don't want a gift from you. I still have my pride".

"And that's where you fall short. I want you to understand what I am. Even if you can barely grasp it. Take my hand, and I'll show you what it means to be a god. I'll show you in ways words cannot". The note faded away and his arm awaited Spyro's. The purple dragon hesitated, but gave in to his curiosity.

* * *

In an instant, the void faded into a castle in the clouds. There was a loud chime signaling Eiyel's arrival, but it didn't sound good. "This way please". The god of death led Spyro through the immense castle hallways, it's ivory and gold structure basked in the rays of light only seen above the clouds.

Eiyel kicked open two large doors, opening into a room with a long set of thrones on either side of them, each filled with some wort of creature. Two thrones sat at the very end of the room against the wall. One was empty. The other was occupied by a large, white and gold dragoness who's beauty knew no bounds.

"Ahh. So you finally join us? And you've brought company. How... fun". Her voice rang like a hundred.

"Kidras, always good to see you. How are things"?

"Enough. Why have you brought him here? What are your goals"?

Eiyel bowed in respect. "My goals are simple; show him that the path of ascension is a glorious one. Even if he hates me, he should say yes, right"?

She and the others laughed loudly. "To deny ascension is to be a fool. Why would you deny such a gift, Spyro? Such a reward for your heroism is far more than adequate, wouldn't you agree"?

The purple dragon nodded. "O-of course. But what he's done... is unforgivable. I could never accept anything from him".

"The don't forgive him. If you don't take his offer, he will continue to spread what he sees as justice throughout the world. Do you want that"?

"No".

"Then change it. So many want to change the world, but none are willing to die for it. You have done so twice now. Take your place and be remembered for all eternity as the dragon god Spyro! A hero in life, and death".

The purple dragon looked to Eiyel, who merely shrugged. "She always was better with words than me. It's your choice".

Spyro looked on at the gods, their influence believed by so many to be coincidence, was now proven real before his very eyes. His family crossed his mind. He'd never see them again if he said no, they'd live with the guilt that they had betrayed him. Spyro couldn't let that be his final gift, he had to grow with them. He had to become a god.

"I'll do it". He said confidently. "Not for any of you however. I'll do it for my family. For Cynder, for Ash. My friends. But I will not be like Eiyel, I will be just and fair and always put others before myself".

Kidras nodded. "That's how he was at first too".

The void took over the castle, and Spyro found himself back in the abyss, Eiyel sitting in his throne, a smile across his lips. "Bow before me, and secure your life after death". Spyro did as instructed, as much as he hated bowing before Eiyel. "From ash you rise, from dust you stand, from mortality you ascend to godhood. The world will know your name. Some will fear it, others will praise it. And all those will be influenced by it. Rise now, and take your place as Death. May your scythe be ever sharp".

Spyro stood from his position, feeling no different. "Did it work"?

"You'll have to die to find out. But now that you are officially my replacement", in his hand appeared the letter, still sealed, "you have the right to know who wanted you dead".

Spyro reached for the note, but stopped just short of touching it. He pulled away his hand. "You know what? Some things are better left unknown".

"So be it, oh god of death". The paper burst into black flames and fell to the ground. It's seal popping open and revealing the name written for but a brief second. "Now then, where would you like to start your new life"?

* * *

 **A bit late, but nothing that isn't expected near the end. So there are some revelations going on here, and I think they're pretty decent. How many stories give Spyro a chance such as this? And it's not even the end! It's obvious when I want him to go back to, but I'll try to explore the other options.**

 **We know more about the hunters now, which is good. I wanted Eiyel's secret to be revealed in the end. And this is probably the best way I could do a resurrection without coming off as deus ex-machina. It is kind of, but less than let's say a wish that negates everything. That's a cop out, this at least has some meat to it.**

 **And Qyysus? How's that? Unexpected? I hope so. I think it's a pretty good twist.**

 **As for why on the lateness, well I was building a PC. Is it overkill? To an extreme. Is it expensive? To an extreme. Why? My ego, mostly. I want the biggest dick out of everyone I know, and I have achieved that goal. Good news comes from this however, I'm starting to model things. That might just include custom models for characters like Spyro, Cynder, the guardians and all them (maybe even OC's for others). Hopefully for use in animation (Maybe for others too).  
So that's exciting. I'm not very good at it yet, but I'm learning. So if you like my two story series, I might be able to make them into short films. Who knows, maybe even full length movies! If I don't get sued that is. The models are custom, but it's still using the likeness of copyrighted characters.**

 **As per usual, tell em what you think. Try to keep it spoiler free. I like checking reviews and I tend not to read something if the end is spoiled. No fun in that. Next chapter at some point. I have been working quite a lot recently. Overtime is nice, but a break is nicer sometimes.**


	12. Fixing Mistakes

Spyro's vision blurred, the void shifting colours and his body falling back into a coarse, tight hole. When his vision did finally clear, he saw the training grounds before him. Qyysus was within striking distance of his son, but wasn't moving.

Eiyel stepped into his field of view, looking over his companion. "Quite the swing. Do you think you can stop it"? Spyro's chest was caved in, the resurrection crystal depleted. He wheezed with no words. "Oh right. Let me help". He snapped his fingers and Spyro felt no more pain, no more shortness of breath. Even though his chest was still a crater. "Better"?

The purple dragon nodded, noticing his fake body felt odd. "Why am I here? I wanted to go back to before the hunt, where I declined you offer".

"I know, but this should bring some bonding between you and your son. You stop the sword, Qyysus gets scared, by my orders, and leaves himself open to be finished. He won't die, but he'll stay down for a while". The god gestured to Spyro's wounds. "And try to act like you took a beating. Nothing ruins the illusion like a healthy, half-dead person".

"What are you gonna do"?

"I'll watch, tell Qyysus to lose. After that, we'll move on to another instance you can right".

"Why are you being so nice? Not just a few minutes ago you were hell bent on having me executed. Am I growing on you"?

Eiyel shook his head. "Don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I am merely showing you the power of a god".

"Funny way of showing it".

The hunter rolled his eyes. "Just get ready to attack. Everything'll be nice and slow. Don't want your son dying now, do we"?

Eiyel phased from existence and time moved on. Just like he had said, Qyysus' sword was barely moving. Spyro sprang from his pit and rushed to catch the blade. He'd done it once before, so why not a second time?

Eiyel sped time up as the purple dragon got into position. The sword cut through the fake body like a hot knife through butter, leaving Eiyel in stitches.

Time turned back and Spyro was pissed. "What was that"?!

Eiyel's sides scorched from the laughter. "You were so sure you could... you could stop it! No one can stop that thing"!

"Then why'd you tell me to stop it"!?

"Because I needed a good laugh"! He wiped a tear from his eye and clapped his hands together. "Alright! This time I'll tell him to stop just short of hitting you. Also, try to catch the blade. Just standing there is so boring, add some drama to it"! Time crept forward with a wave of his hand.

Spyro sprang out of his pit again and positioned himself like before. Eiyel sped time to its normal speed, and Spyro held up his hand, ready to catch the sword.

Qyysus stopped the blade just enough to force Spyro's arm to bend slightly, giving off the appearance of an impact. The ice dragon stared down the beast hunter. "Don't you dare touch him"! He kicked off the ground with his hind legs and wrapped his tail around Qyysus' throat. Spyro then threw himself forward, slamming the hunter's head into the hard floor. A crack signified a broken neck, and Qyysus dropped his huge blade, it cratered the ground as it landed.

Eiyel, now on the sidelines, began clapping slowly. "Not bad, for an ice dragon. My name's Eiyel, I lead this group". He held out a hand, expecting Spyro to take it.

The purple dragon reached out. "S... Nivalis. It's nice to meet you".

The god looked past the ice dragon, to the smaller, stone faced drake behind him. "And who's this"? He stepped up to Ignitus, looking him over. "Spyro's son, right"?

Ignitus nodded. "I guess. Hard to be a dad if you aren't there".

"He gave his life so you could live yours. I say that's more fatherly than anything mine ever did for me. Consider yourself lucky". He turned back, gathering the other hunters. "It's been nice, but we have a best to hunt. Too bad you aren't coming. I'd love to see what you're made of".

Spyro smiled, knowing full well what he meant. "Too much work to be done here. I'm sure you can understand that, right"?

"I suppose so". He looked over the dragon again, looking to be unsure of something. "Good day. I hope we meet again before we leave, proper goodbyes and such".

"I'll be in the city. Come by if you want. I welcome the company". Eiyel left before continuing the conversation.

"That was Awesome"! Screamed Ignitus as he ran to Spyro, wide eyed and starstruck. "You stopped his sword like it was nothing! Can you teach me to do that"?

Spyro smiled as he looked at his son. "I don't think that'd be a very safe lesson. Besides, they're leaving soon, and I'd hate to disturb them any further".

"That's no fun".

"That may be true, but you know what is fun"? Asked Kidras, walking towards the two.

"A party"? Answered Spyro, his children looking rather surprised. "What? Biggest party of the year and you expect me not to know about it? Please. I know everything about this city".

"Oh really"? Started Kidras. "Do you know where it's being held"?

"In the wine cellar of the upper district bar".

"So you're going"?

"Oh... no. I don't have an invitation. So that's a problem".

"We have an extra"! Exclaimed Ignitus, irritating his sister somewhat.

"Are you offering to take me"?

Kidras rolled her eyes. "I suppose we have to now. I'd hate to see it go to waste. And you did save my brother's life. I presume you know what time it is"?

"I do".

"Great! Meet up at our place a half hour before. Mom and dad are going out so we have the night to ourselves".

"I'll make sure to have a good excuse".

"That's what I like to hear! Seeya later"! They ran off, eager to get ready.

Spyro smiled as he watched them leave, so young and already so much like their mother. "Fun fight"? The voice scared Spyro, causing him to jump back. Eiyel chuckled at the dragon. "Let's go fix another mistake. Ready"? Before the purple dragon had a chance to answer, time rolled forward.

* * *

Spyro caught himself as they left the upper district, with an angry Cynder making her way toward the group of him, his children, Flame and Avantador. Spyro knew how this was going to go, and searched frantically for a way out.

A bucket fell from above, soaking them all in perfume and covering the smell of alcohol and drugs. Spyro caught a glimpse of Eiyel stepping away from the edge. _"_ _I think this might be worse"._

"Hey, Cynder. How was your night"? Asked Spyro calmly.

She stared into his soul with her piercing green eyes. "It was great. How was yours"? Her anger soaked every word.

"Very relaxing".

"Isn't that just"...

"Yeah, we had dinner at an upper district restaurant, a gift from the beast hunters. And then we played clawball for a bit, Ignitus is crazy good. Watched a play. Then we crashed at Flame's as the sun was rising. So aside from being beat, it was a pretty awesome night. Just got back from breakfast. Hunters sure can eat".

Cynder tried being angry, but found it difficult. "And the hunters paid for everything"?

"Yeah, ask Eiyel. He should be back soon. Like he says, he has the bladder of a fly".

The black dragoness nodded slowly. "Oh... okay". She then registered the overwhelming scent of perfume. "Do you think that might be a little much"?

Spyro smiled, not nervous in the least. "A final goodbye prank from the hunters".

Cynder looked him over, not sure how to feel about his story. In the face of her suspicion, Spyro merely smiled, trying his best to make right what he had once failed. "Kidras, Ignitus. Let's go, you can talk to Nivalis later". They followed her path, leading them back to their room. The children turned back, mouthing the words 'Thank you' to Spyro.

"That was quite the story. Do you do this a lot"? The fire guardian punched Spyro's shoulder playfully.

The purple dragon shrugged. "You know, I'm just that good".

"How could I forget? Well I'm gonna head to bed, maybe get some of this stiffness out of my back". He stretched, but didn't seem satisfied.

Avantador placed a hand on his head as he laughed. "Don't worry, I can help with that".

"See ya later, Nivalis".

"Yeah, see ya later". Spyro found his way to his own room, where Ember sat on his windowsill, admiring the view. "Ember"?

She nearly fell out the window at the sound of his voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I can't see everything".

"Sorry". She stepped down from her perch. "So what are you doing here"?

"Just wondering how your little secret is holding up. Have you thought about how you're going to tell everyone the truth"?

Spyro grunted and laid on his bed. "I almost forgot about that"!

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Kind of an important thing to almost forget. What made that happen"?

"Believe me, if I could explain it, I would".

"You just aren't trying hard enough". Said Eiyel, who was now leaning against the windowsill with Qyysus and Yheia next to him. "It's your job after all".

"How'd you get in here"? Asked a shocked purple dragon.

"Window was open and you weren't paying attention. I came by to give you a farewell. That pesky bront won't kill itself now, will it"? Spyro didn't answer. "No matter, you won't have to deal with us much longer. For you that's probably the best news".

"It is".

"But, I will be waiting for you. If ever you get bored or depressed, call for me. I'll be more than happy to take your life and cut the waiting". He pushed off of the window and strode to the door.

Spyro followed them to make sure they left, seeing them halfway down the hallway for assurance. As he felt satisfied, Qyysus grabbed him by the horn, a twisted smile on his torn lips. "I won't be gone long, whelp. I have plans for you, and when I ascend you better bet I'm going for your head".

The purple dragon stared him down, knowing full well he aimed to keep his promise. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Malefor".

Qyysus laughed maniacally and threw the purple dragon to the ground. "You have a certain spirit about you, probably the only thing I can admire. Sleep well knowing that I' coming for you. And Cynder too. I'll make sure to treat her nice. Caress her body, make her submit".

"You won't touch her"!

His laughter continued as he caught up with his team. "We'll see about that"!

"Dick". Spyro muttered as he went back to his room. Ember gazed at him, questions burning and begging to be asked. "Yes"?

"What was that about"? She smiled.

"They're just being themselves. To think I was actually gonna go with them".

"Why didn't you"?

"It doesn't end well".

She cocked her head. "How do you know that"?

"Because I lived it already. Eiyel brought me back as a part of our 'deal'. Not the worst I've made".

"What deal? How'd you get back? Does he have time magic? Or a scrying stone"?! Her eyes went wide at the thought.

"No, nothing like that".

"Then what"?

"He's... well they're all... gods".

Ember's happy expression faded to a serious one right quick. "Are you serious"?

"Uh, yeah. They're gods. Eiyel's the god of death, Qyysus' the god of war, and Yheia's the goddess of skill".

"So what 'deal' did you make with them"?

"I'd be brought back if I agreed to take Eiyel's place when I finally do die".

"Never thought I'd meet a god in the flesh. I always imagined them... bigger".

"This isn't a joke! I really am the next god of death"!

Ember nodded slowly, still not convinced. "If it is true, why haven't I ever heard of a god of death? Last I checked Kidras was a goddess. And while you might be able to pull of a dress, I don't think many dragons would want to picture a male in a dress as they pray. Really ruins the experience".

"He called himself the forgotten god of death. Why is it that out of everything that's happened, this is the hardest for you to believe"?

Ember shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe I just don't like the idea of 'them' being gods. I didn't know mortals could be turned into gods".

"Yeah, I'm not the first".

"Were either of the other two a mortal"?

"Qyysus I know for sure, Yheia I have no idea".

"Do you know who he was before"?

The purple dragon gritted his teeth. "You don't want to know".

"Bullcrap I don't! Tell me"!

Spyro sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the debate. "Eiyel told me that in his past life, Qyysus was... Malefor". He watched her expression shift from eagerness, to horror, then finally anger. At him or Malefor he was unsure.

"What did he do to earn godhood"!?

"Eiyel says that he wanted the same thing as the gods, peace. Even if he went about it differently than they would".

"He destroyed the world! Last I checked that was a bad thing".

"He says gods are morally blind".

"The hell does that mean"?

"They have no sense of morality. So what we see as wrong and evil, they might see as neutral or good".

"What kind of gods don't know the difference between right and wrong? So anyone has a chance to get into paradise? No matter what they've done"?

"Eiyel said that morality is so black and white that even they know when something isn't right. If it goes against what they stand for, then it becomes a problem. Like how murder goes against Kidras, but aligns with Eiyel. If that happens they have to deal with it somehow. I don't know how".

It was at that moment Ember decided to stop. Her disbelief was getting them nowhere and both dragons knew it. "So what are you gonna do about the whole, Nivalis situation? How are you gonna tell everyone"?

The purple dragon sat in contemplation for a moment, considering all of his options. He could ease them into it, alter their memories, or blurt it out. "I have to tell them. Ignitus always said, the harder it is to tell someone something, the sooner they need to hear it".

Ember shook her head as she looked to the ceiling. "A well of wisdom, the old fire guardian. I wish Flame shared that quality".

"He isn't 'that' far off. Just needs more time". He bounded to the door, turning back with a smile. "Time to come clean. Wish me luck"! He ran away toward Cynder's room.

* * *

As he rounded the corner, he caught Cynder and Ciezan hurrying out. Spyro sank back behind the stone and listened.

"You can't blame me for this! I wasn't even in the room"! Ciezan shouted in a whisper, not wanting to pull attention.

"Well I wasn't there either! So if it wasn't one of us, and the kids were out all night, who was it? A ghost? Get real".

"I'm not saying it was a ghost. That's stupid. Someone took it, and it wasn't anyone we know".

"I wonder who forgot to lock the door"? Cynder accused the gryphon with her tone alone.

"So it is my fault"?

"It certainly isn't mine".

"Of course not! You're perfect, right? You've been so perfect throughout our relationship. If you ignore the ONE night it took you to screw Spyro and get pregnant"!

"Don't bring him into this! He didn't do anything wrong".

Ciezan laughed. "How many times did you have to tell yourself that before you believed it? You spend every second of free time at his statue, talking to a skeleton"!

"And you spend all your time at the bar, drinking yourself into stupidity"!

"I work to keep us fed! So I have a few drinks at the end of the night, is that so wrong? Where are you when we need money? Crying over someone who gave their life to make you happy"!

"Maybe it shouldn't've been him"! She breathed heavily from the yelling, but was quick to regret her words. Ciezan looked to the ground at her thoughts, finally hearing how she really felt. "I didn't mean th"...

"No, you did". He cut in, leading to Cynder hanging her head in shame. "And maybe you're right". Cynder raised herself, looking at him confused. "Don't pretend like we're happy when we can't stand being next to each other. Our relationship has been anything but smooth. And it all started after Spyro died".

Cynder nodded, finally coming to terms with her situation. "Why can't we make it work? It was so good in the beginning".

Ciezan shrugged. "I wish I knew. Maybe we outgrew each other".

"Or maybe it was just convenient".

Ciezan saw the validity of her thought. "That sounds like us. I always wanted someone to call my own, and you are my type".

"What type is that? Desperate"?

The gryphon smiled, causing Cynder to do the same. "That definitely helps, but no. You're strong, capable and trustworthy. Even if I never did end up trusting you. Not to mention you're quite the looker".

"You're not so bad yourself".

A sigh escaped Ciezan's beak. "But even so, we just won't work out. If not for the fact that we can't get through a day without arguing, I wouldn't be around for very long. A quarter of your life would be mine in it's entirety".

"The thought had crossed my mind".

"And after I died, you wouldn't want to meet anyone else. So while we're still young, we have to end it. I know you've thought about it for a long time, and I've just been hoping to finally make things work".

Cynder nodded slowly, coming to terms with her own feelings. "What will Kidras and Ignitus think? You connect with them. You're like their father".

"But I'm not. I can't be there for them when they really need me".

"How are we gonna tell them"?

"We're just gonna say it. No point in beating around the bush and making it harder".

Cynder agreed. "Alright. Could you give me a minute? I need to clear my head right now". Ciezan nodded, and left her. The black dragoness heard him call the kids into the living room.

Spyro acted and sprang out from the corner, acting surprised when he saw the mother of his children. "Oh, Cynder! Were you about to go somewhere"?

She shook her head. "No. What are you doing here"?

"I was just going for a walk. Thinking about Cyril's offer. Would you like to join me"?

"I.. can't. There's something I have to do right now".

"Too bad. What about later? Would you be up to going out"?

She raised an eyebrow. "Go out"?

"Not like a date or anything. You're already in a relationship. Just as friends, y'know"?

She hesitated, but let out a calm breath. Her expression warmed and the dragoness smiled softly. "Come by at eight. I'm sure Ciezan won't mind".

"Really? Alright! See you then"! He turned tail and ran back to his room, ecstatic and not afraid to show it. Cynder took a deep breath, and opened her door, the other three sitting patiently inside.

* * *

When eight o'clock had come around, Spyro made sure every part of him was polished. He had even had Flame help him with the harder to reach places.

Before him stood the door, now the only barrier between Cynder and the truth. He straightened his posture and knocked confidently. After a few moments the hinges strained, revealing Cynder just as polished as him. "Looking nice. Are you ready"?

Spyro swallowed a lump in his throat. "Y-yeah. Let's go". The last day of the fair was sure to be a good one. Especially since they were going t be two of the few left to enjoy the attractions.

The night began with games. They approached a stall lined with stuffed animals, some were of him. The game was one of skill, where they had to hit three targets within five shots of an elemental pistol mounted on a pivot. Spyro placed two gold coins on the counter, and the attendant took them. They flicked a switch which activated the pistols.

Spyro wrapped his hand around a pistol and took aim. With one shot, he hit the first target dead on. They began to move, causing him to miss his second, but he managed on his third. The third target began moving erratically, which was his undoing. Neither of his two shots hit their mark, and he felt like the money was wasted.

This feeling didn't stop him from paying for another round, which he lost. His cheeks reddened as Cynder laughed. "A bit out of practice, are we"? He forced a smile back. "Let me try to win you something this time". Spyro obliged and placed two more gold coins on the counter. Cynder lined her shots up and cleared it with flawless accuracy. The attendant pulled down a Spyro plush and handed it to her.

"Nice shot". They said as they smirked at the ice dragon.

Cynder presented the toy to her date. "For you".

Spyro took it with a smile, looking it over and relatively surprised by its accuracy of him. "I'll treasure it always". The two laughed it off as they looked for other games to play.

A game of rings, a few rounds of bobbing for apples, and a haunted maze later, left the dragons hungry. They stopped by an ice cream stand and Spyro payed. As he ate, Cynder nudged his cone, getting ice cream over his snout. He laughed as he exacted his revenge and blew a small gust of ice at her, causing her treat to give the dragoness brain freeze.

As her head thawed, Cynder laughed at the ice dragon. Whose face was still coloured neon green. Spyro wiped away the mess with his tongue, getting more laughter out of the dragoness.

After they finished their food, they walked the fair grounds, and found themselves riding the Ferris wheel. The metal beast turned slowly, giving the two dragons plenty of time to speak.

They looked to the stars, calling out constellations. Spyro pointed to a cluster. "Archeastra".

"Goddess of honesty". Finished Cynder as she pointed to her own constellation. "That's Venix. It's not very well known. Spyro taught me that one". The purple dragon was scanning the night sky, searching for a specific cluster of stars.

At last he found it, but before he could point it out, Cynder spoke up. "Spyro and I used to do this, stargazing. We only ever managed to do it once though". She chuckled while thinking back to it. "Ciezan never liked it, didn't have the patience. He tried at least, which is all I could have asked for. We tried out a myth, Spyro and I. Obviously it was just that, a myth".

"Dragon's Kiss". Said the ice dragon, looking at Cynder the same way he had that night.

The black dragoness turned her head and held a look of suspicion. "Yeah". She said, somewhat scared.

"Eternal happiness to anyone who declares love under it's light. I've never been keen on myths, but I know you prefer testing them". Cynder was frightened. How had he known about a moment no one else had witnessed? A dragon she had never even met before. Spyro took a deep breath, knowing he was scaring her. "Cynder, there's something I need to tell you. And you have every right to be as angry as you want with me". Cynder sat up, looking at Spyro intensely.

* * *

As Spyro came clean, Eiyel and the other two watched from the roof of the templeary, talking about the purple dragon.

"So what are you gonna do about his real body? He can't stay like that forever". Yheia crunched on a piece of dark chocolate as she spoke.

Eiyel waved her worry away. "It's up to him. If he wants it back, he'll call for me".

"Did you at least tell him that"?

The god thought back, realizing his error. "That probably would have helped". He managed to shrug away his concern. "Whatever. He'll start yelling at me for some reason. I can guarantee he won't last in that body long".

Qyysus slammed his fist into the roof. "Why does he get his body, when you wouldn't give me mine"?

"Because you died. He's still very much alive. Not saying you aren't currently of course".

"To think a weakling like that is chosen as 'your' replacement".

Eiyel raised his hand. "That 'weakling' still managed to defeat you. Twice".

"Only with help"!

"I mean in your current form. Imagine what he'll be like after I train him". He chuckled maniacally. "He could be the most powerful being ever. And to think I chose him".

"Once I complete my training he won't even be able to hold a candle to me.".

Eiyel snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot about that! You still aren't done". He stood, and pulled a needle out of his back pocket. "Sorry, it's just tradition". The needle sparked and began glowing white with heat. Qyysus' muffled screams were drowned out by Eiyel, who opened a void gate and sank into it with the others.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

"Good evening. What will you be having to drink today"? Asked a deep blue dragon to a couple. On the right was a beautiful dragoness, black and magenta with green eyes and gold jewelry. On the left was a purple and gold dragon. They sat at an expertly set table, in a restaurant far beyond anyone's price range.

"Bring us your finest wine"! Said the purple dragon, a certain vigor in his voice.

"Very good, sir. I shall bring it right away".

He went to fetch the bottle. "Oooo, Spyro. What's the occasion"? Asked the black dragoness, fluttering her eyes.

"Nothing special. It's just that we haven't been out like this for so long. I'm amazed we found a sitter at such short notice".

"Flame sure is one hell of a friend".

"And I thought being the fire guardian was tough"! They shared a laugh. "Cynder"? He asked as the laughter died down.

"Yes"?

"What would we ever do without each other"?

She leaned in and looked into his eyes longingly. "I lost you once. Let's not think about it happening again".

The server arrived with the wine, opened it, and poured them each a glass. He left the bottle and they raised their glasses. "A toast, to our night out"! Exclaimed Spyro.

"Wooo"! The glasses clinked, tipped and emptied the red liquid down the throat of each dragon. "It's so good to have time alone. I love you".

"I love you too". He felt her tail scrape at his leg underneath the table and his body froze. She leaned in over it and spoke into his ear seductively.

"I say we finish the bottle, go to our usual spot, and we have a bit of fun". She placed her tail on Spyro's thigh and swayed it back and forth gently, increasing both of their heart rates.

Spyro smiled and looked to the door, where Ash stood, behind the thrask stood Eiyel and a void gate behind him. He smiled as he checked a watch on his wrist. He held it out so Spyro could see that it had passed the twenty minute mark. Ash then removed the watch and rested it on the back of a chair. Eiyel placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he nodded and turned around, stepping through the void gate and fading into it's emptiness.

* * *

 **Late! But not a bad chapter. Clearing the air and fixing problems is some of what I do best. As for why I'm late, it mostly has to do with work and a crazy schedule. Also new computer and the Steam summer sale. Why didn't I upgrade sooner?**

 **Anyway, I have noticed that FWYA is still getting reasonable views. Like 482 views for the month of June. Only 166 Visitors though. So people like going back, which is nice. RM got 606 views and 281 visitors in June. I only updated twice in June (I think) so I'm not surprised.**

 **Numbers aside, how does that ominous threat by Qyysus sound? Would you be interested in seeing something like that unfold? Go for more of a GoT type of story. Hopefully with permadeath! All this resurrection makes the impact of the end really lackluster. Tell me what you think, what you'd like to see. I don't really know where to go with it now. I plan on exploring other options for resurrection. Like before the end of FWYA, and just after Eiyel pulled Spyro into the void. Could be fun to put him other places. Tell me what you think would be the most entertaining moments to revisit.**


	13. An End to Doubt

**Remember Me**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Spyro awoke to the sound of birds, a body pressed firmly against his. This body was Cynder, who watched him as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, love". She kissed his forehead, her smile never faltering. "I hope you're ready, we have quite the day ahead of us". She rose from bed, waking her limbs with a variety of stretches. Some of which Spyro preferred over others.

"It's only the most important day of our lives. First Ignitus' clawball match, and then Kidras' recital. How are we going to find the time to be alone"?

Cynder smiled as her mate rose from the bed. "Well, we could ask someone to watch them. I doubt they'd be so keen on disobeying a god". Her tone was teasing, almost sarcastic.

"Just you wait. We'll all be together in the end. I promise". He leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled away he noticed that everything was black, as though he had been blinded. A light appeared far away, and rushed it's way to the purple dragon. He closed his eyes and prepared for whatever was coming.

"Such a nice dream". Spyro's eyes shot open at the voice, knowing it all too well. "Sure did take you long enough. I'm glad you finally decided to show up". Eiyel stood on the other side of a golden gate. The doors swung open with a heavenly harp accompanying them. "Come on, I'll give you the tour".

Spyro followed slowly, still confused about the situation. "Am I"…

"Yep".

"How did it happen"?

"You died in your sleep. Peacefully, surrounded by loved ones. The way everyone wants to go".

"What were my last words"?

"I'm so proud of you".

He felt relieved, no longer scared of the regret he might have. It was true that in his old age he had grown tired, bitter. But he always loved his children, no matter what. "That's nice".

"You hung in there quite a while. You don't remember much, do you"?

Spyro shook his head, only able to piece together key moments. Moments such as the war, the times he saved the war, and a bit of scattered trivia. "Is that normal"?

"Very. Paradise has a safety measure called memory eaters. Just as their name suggests, they take away your memories from your life, and let you go through it again. Adding a bit of excitement, or fulfillment to the mix. I pulled you out before they got everything though, so we have to work on getting those back".

"How"?

"By letting you live it again! It's more like watching a movie, but it's my favorite part of this. Should only take a few seconds, but it'll feel a lot longer. Come on"! He grabbed Spyro by the horn and dragged him into a building, where seats and a screen materialized before them. Eiyel pulled snacks out of thin air and offered some to the purple dragon, who declined. "You're missing out. They're heavenly". He snickered at his pun. "Begin"! The screen roared to life, and Spyro's life flashed before his eyes.

"You know, sometimes memories last longer. You'll experience that soon enough".

Experience it, Spyro did. From the flashes, he made out but a few. Spyro basked within theses instances, taking in the good, the bad and everything else.

* * *

It was a cool autumn day, the leaves dance in their brilliant colors as the residents of Warfang prepared for a festival. Two dragons in question were shopping for décor for their new home, a hut for two on an island just outside of the city. It had been many centuries since the purple dragon revealed himself as Spyro, and their relationship had only grown stronger.

"What do you think of this one"? Asked Cynder, holding out a piece of green tapestry embroiled with designs in black.

Spyro smiled as she danced with it. "I don't know if you want me decorating our home".

"I still want your input! It can't be _our_ home if I'm the only one who chooses for it". She rolled the material back up and walked to him. She faced the display and waited for his opinion.

Still smiling, Spyro stepped forward and stood next to a rust colored roll. It was added to by soft brown edging. "I've always liked reds more. It just feels… warmer".

Cynder embraced her mate. "Then it's perfect".

The two flew through the sky, their destination home. A figure leaned against the wall however, putting them on edge. Cynder and Spyro landed, and crept forward cautiously. "There's no need to be scared, I won't hurt you". Spyro recognized the voice, but couldn't decide if he was excited or worried. "Long time no see". The figure stepped away from the wall, revealing themself.

"Ash"! Exclaimed Cynder happily, embracing her friend. "What are you doing here"?

The masked thrask returned the hug. "I told you to call me Koma".

"Sorry. I can't get that through my head, y'know"?

"It's fine. I suppose the past is there to remind you of yourself".

"So what are you doing here"? Asked Spyro impatiently.

Koma broke the hug and cleared his throat. "I came by for the autumn dance. Just because I might not be alive by your standards, doesn't mean I can't join the living for some fun". Spyro nodded, not very excited to see his longtime friend.

"What do you think of our home"? Asked Cynder, ushering him inside.

"I like it. Not my choice of color, but I guess that's why it's not mine".

"It was a welcome back present for Spyro. I knew Terrador had a soft spot". Cynder walked him through the house as Spyro placed the fabric they had bought down.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while. How are the guardians? Keeping busy I hope".

Cynder lost her bubbly personality, and replaced it with a sad display. "They've been gone for some time now".

Koma nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"…

"It's fine. You didn't know. We don't really talk about them very much. Maybe we should".

"Talking can ease a sad mind".

Cynder returned to her happy self. "We'll have to share stories. As for right now, you must be thirsty. What are you thinking"?

"Water is fine".

Spyro chimed in on his request. "No alcohol"?

Koma shook his head and raised his hand. "It clouds your mind. I can't afford that".

"Oh yeah, right hand of the chronicler".

"And creator of the stones! I didn't know it took constant energy to keep them in existence". Cynder handed him a glass of water, which he sipped as he took a seat on a bed of pillows.

"Can't be too much, right"? She asked as she sat next to him.

"Nearly half of my overall power".

Cynder shook her head as she thought through all the times they had. "To think at some point, we were equals. And now look at you, shaping reality and defying the gods. Who could have seen this coming"?

Spyro and Koma looked to each other with a smirk. "Not me, that's for sure". Answered the purple dragon.

"Well", started the thrask, "I'd love to see the others. How about you"?

"That might be a bit hard. They're kinda split up right now".

"Split up how"?

"Ember's in Warfang, her job got taken over by a thrask. According to a group of activists, the guardians needed to be more 'diverse'. She didn't take it well".

"And the guardians"?

"They moved to the temple., eager to train the newest arrival of potential guardians in a 'traditional' setting. It's nice to hear that the temple's being used".

Koma smiled as he thought about everyone. "What about your kids"?

Cynder grew excited, ready to tell him everything. "Kidras is with Flame. She helps with the new arrivals, teaching them the more basic aspects of the elements. They should be by later to put on a show. Showing the elements and their true power".

"Why does she only teach the basics? I thought she was capable of all the elements"?

"She is. But she's never been the... strongest, with any of them. Kidras is happy where she is, and that's all I could want".

Ash turned to Spyro, who sat quietly, watching them. "And what about Ignitus? I've never seen him as much of a teacher".

"He's out hunting monsters. He does come by occasionally to play clawball matches. He's pretty good".

The thrask patted Spyro on the back. "There's a game I haven't played in a while! We should play a game with him, it'd be fun".

They stepped out the door, to which Koma opened a portal. On the other side was the market, and numerous curious dragons looking at the doorway. "After you". He stepped to the side and allowed Cynder entrance.

"Thank you".

Spyro followed his mate and Koma after him. The portal closed behind the thrask, leaving them stranded with many confused faces.

The city and world continued to evolve, constantly improving. Mass production was a common practice, with factories popping up all over Avalar. The trains made commuting easy and fast, turning a walk that would take hours, into a few minutes. If you managed to catch the right train that is.

Simple toys and more complex foods had surfaced, agriculture had become the norm as the world shifted from a carnivorous diet, to a mixed one. It was a change that took some getting used to, but was a necessary change to feed the ever growing population of the world.

Other advancements included healthcare, education, and of course armies. Warfang had decided it was best if guards patrolled the city constantly. The crime rate had gone down, but casualties had risen due to guards acting rashly.

Hanging on a notice board were pictures of criminals with varying amounts of gold offered for their capture. Ash stepped up to one and pulled it from the nail.

The thrask on the poster snarled at the viewer, bearing her teeth. "That's quite the amount of gold. What'd she do"?

Cynder peeked at the paper. "She's some drug dealer. With the laws restricting brugle to zero, obviously someone's gonna try to get some to us".

"Have you thought about going for her"?

Spyro swiped the paper out of his hands and tore it in two. "No, we have others who count on us. We can't afford to risk our lives like that".

Koma crossed his arms as he matched the purple dragons glare. "Scared of ascension, are you"?

"What? No! It's just… I still don't know how to feel about Eiyel. After what he did".

"Technically he didn't do anything. You never hunted with him".

"He still did it! I have the memories, and he doesn't deny it". Spyro turned around and started back to the path. "Now can we just go"? The thrask nodded and followed the two into the templeary.

It had changed since the last time Ash had been inside. No longer was stone the foundation, no more candles lighting any of the rooms. Now everything was iron, steel and electric. The electricity allowed for much better lighting, especially in the library. Not to mention the lower risks of books catching fire.

While walking the hallways, Koma noticed a large number of finely dressed individuals of all species, some even beast hunters. The bipedal of the species wore black or dark gray robes stitched with gold. While the four legged ones were clad in similarly colored wrappings. The thrask and hunters had high collars that covered their nose down, a hollow star stitched in red directly in the middle. Gryphons and dragons had a mask with the same pattern.

Koma looked at them as they passed, his featureless mask making them uneasy. "Who are they"? He questioned his friends.

"Knights of the Convex. They're the opposition to Eiyel's forces. Trying to keep them in check. They also decided to question us after our run in with the god". Cynder kept her eyes forward as she passed them.

"Obviously nothing too bad happened".

"According to them, our past accomplishments overshadowed our 'corruption'. I hate them".

Koma looked at the beast hunters, now clad in the garbs and sworn against the only thing giving them life. "How did they manage to get Eiyel's army to join them"?

"They're strong. Stronger than most of his forces. And since beast hunters seek power, they joined to grow. Eiyel's kicked training into high gear. Even asking Spyro to join him at times to show that raw power doesn't guarantee victory".

"How has that been going for him? Is he taking to it well"?

Spyro sped up beside the thrask, not keen on being talked about as though he wasn't there. "It's not my training. It's for his little cult. I do get to kick his ass, so that's good. Plus he pays me for it, so I can't complain".

"Good to hear you've found steady employment. I thought you'd be mooching off the guardians forever".

"Well they're dead". Spyro spoke harshly, ending the conversation then and there.

The sight of the council hall was a nostalgic one, reminding everyone of times gone by. A voice brought back some memories, barking at others who sounded like they weren't doing their jobs properly.

"No! The measurements are precise. If we don't do this right, it won't work properly". The pink dragoness sighed as she gave up. "Nevermind, I'll do it myself". Her course of action was halted when she saw the three standing in the doorway. "Well I'll be damned. Longtime no see. How have you been"? Ember waved off the workers.

"Good. Can't really speak for these two however".

"Well it's pretty obvious how I feel. And Spyro's just being a grouch". Teased Cynder, earning an eye roll from the purple dragon.

"Not too happy to see Ash? Is it because he didn't say hi to you last time"?

"No". He answered sternly. "That's not it".

"Then why"? The thrask crossed his arms, awaiting an answer that Spyro wasn't going to give. Not there at least.

"Let's get off that subject". Interrupted Cynder. She gestured to Ember's project. It was a tall, circular frame made of blackened steel, dotted with yellow crystals. Placed around the room were four pylons used for… something. At the very top of the frame, sat an indent used for housing a sphere of some sort. "What's all this for"?

It was obvious the pink dragoness was delighted to hear such a question. "This is going to blow your mind". She moved to a side panel on the frame and the machine whirred to life, a constant hum and the occasional crackle to signify electricity was flowing properly. The large metal disk began spinning, and it slowly floated into the air.

The lightning crystals sent jolts of electricity to one another. The entire frame then fell silent and subsequently to the floor, back into it's housing. "That went better than last time. It didn't explode".

"It could have exploded"! Exclaimed Spyro, scared for his and Cynder's safety.

"If I told you it could have exploded, would you have wanted to see it work"?

"NO"!

"And that's why I didn't tell you".

The purple dragon was about to continue his angry yelling, but was interrupted by Koma. "So what was it supposed to do? Besides explode".

"This may sound a bit crazy, but I was talking with Eiyel during his last visit"…

"Of course this goes back to him. Why not"?

Cynder shushed her mate. "Continue".

"I spoke to Eiyel, and he told me be about the whole 'Void' thing. He told me how it connects every world, dimension and even period in time. He also told me about the times before the eras, and how they used portals to get to different parts of the world. This is because they were never in the same world! The first purple dragon even managed to bridge all worlds together into the Avalar you and I know and love". In her claws she held a diagram on very old parchment, possibly even eons old. "And with the help of this blueprint, I have recreated one of those portal gates"! Behind her, a piece of the frame fell from its place and landed with a clunk. "Almost".

"So you built a void gate"? Questioned the thrask.

Ember nodded. "Pretty much, yeah".

"Wait", interrupted the purple dragon, "what does the void have to do with a portal"?

"Very good question. I asked the same thing when Eiyel told me about it. Turns out portals aren't actually possible without the void. Since it is the absolute center of everything, it connects to infinite worlds and yes, portals. Of course, when you go through a portal it isn't absolute darkness, that might be a little off putting. So instead it displays a serene image. Like a sunset, or forest. It isn't real and if you veer of course, you make it to your destination anyway. Very direct".

"You've answered the what, now onto the why".

"Because I can. And who knows, if the past had these things, they might have been far more advanced than even us now! Like flying trains, or something. Wouldn't you want to meet the first purple dragon? Meet your ancestor in a way like no other"?

"It'd be cool, yeah. But Ignitus always said that the past is the past for a reason. And I don't think anyone should ever change it, even if they don't mean to".

Koma snickered. "Hypocrite".

"You know what"! Cynder got between them.

"Spyro, stop! He's our guest even if you don't like it". She turned to the perky pink dragoness. "Did they use the scrying stones to power these things back then"?

Ember laughed. "Please! The stones they used were created in a lab. Orbs apparently. It took, I think sixty-four in total. Crazy weak compared to the one I use".

"And if it doesn't work"?

"The void would consume everything".

"Ohh. That's… safe". Cynder glanced at Ash, who was busy looking over the frame.

"I presume you're going to use your stone"?

"Obviously. It is the only one strong enough. No offense".

"Non taken. I could work on it a bit more". He looked at the numbered panel. "Is this for coordinates"?

Ember nodded. "It is. I haven't been able to find anything stable yet. Do you have any ideas"?

He raised his hand to the keypad and began typing. "How about 22475"? After he finished Ember placed the stone in the socket. The machine whirred, going through the same process as before. Koma stepped back and watched with the others from a safe distance.

It sparked with a bright flash, and a different world was visible for just a moment. There was a sunset and tall mountains in the distance. The portal collapsed and sent a wave of energy out, knocking all present to the ground.

Ember sighed, saddened by another failed attempt. "Damn it! Everytime! It never stays open and I don't know why"!

The thrask shrugged. "Maybe someone needs to go through it"?

"Are you crazy!? There's be no way out"!

He waved his hand and conjured a stone. "Not if they don't have this". He tossed it to Spyro, who shook his head.

"Oh no. I'm not gonna be your guinea pig on this one". He tried to toss it back, but found it was stuck to his claws. "What's going on"!?

"It likes you.".

"Well I don't like it, get it off of me".

"No can do. The stones have their own minds about them, and don't often listen, even to me".

Cynder smiled and embraced her mate. "Looks like you get to be a hero again! Just imagine what you'll see"?

"Why me"?

"You need to get familiar with the void before you die, might as well start now". Koma typed the coordinates into the panel. "This is a time period more than anything. I'll try to keep you in our world. Just remember that anything can happen when you're in there. Good luck". The portal shot open and Spyro raced through, cursing all the while.

He saw the mountains in the distance, and soon found himself hurtling across some grass. He came to a stop, shaking his head and clearing his vision. "Rough landing". His head swiveled to the faces of three individuals before him. One was a cheetah, one a faun and the third was a mole in a lab coat. Oddly enough they were rather large, or was it that Spyro was just small?

The three stood there, mouths ajar and eyes locked. "Why are you starring? Haven't you ever seen a dragon before"?

Just as one was going to answer, the world around Spyro rippled and faded to black. The purple dragon found himself laying in a bed and feeling somewhat sickly. As he sat up, another problem became very apparent, no longer was he a dragon, but instead took on a form similar to Eiyel. He screamed at the sight of his new body, and the god of death stepped into his room.

"You're awake. That's good".

"What did you do to me"?! Yelled Spyro, angry and confused.

Eiyel raised his hands as an attempt to calm to not-so dragon before him. "This is only temporary, no need to worry".

"What happened!? Why was this necessary"?

"There was a problem with the memories. You got attached to one and wouldn't let go. So we had to pull your mind in order to keep your sanity intact. Right now the healers are fixing what was damaged".

Spyro reflected on what he had seen. "What I saw… What happened after"?

Eiyel raised a crystal and it began to play the rest of the memory at a much faster rate. "You stayed. Lived a long life in the world of old and defeated many foes".

"How did I get back"?

"You died. Gave your life to link the worlds which sent you back to your time. What took you thousands of years, were but mere moments to your friends".

"So that means"…

"You are the first purple dragon. And subsequently are your own ancestor. Amazing what a little time manipulation can do". Eiyel helped Spyro to his feet. "Now that you're awake, let's finish that memory". The crystal's light shone onto the wall and played the memory from his return to Warfang.

Spyro saw a bright light, as if starring into the sun, and shapes began to take form. Two dragons and a thrask, Spyro's friends. "What happened"?

They sat the purple dragon upright and looked him over, not even they knew what effects the gate could have had. Ember, feeling relieved by his well-being, answered as she shut down the portal. "We should be asking you that. What did you see"?

Spyro strained to remember, the ordeal came to a very sudden end as his memory on the matter faltered. "I don't remember much. But I do know that I spent a longtime there. It was Avalar, but not the way I know it today. It was almost… broken. Like the world wasn't entirely together".

"Like the times before the era's"! Yelled Ember, overjoyed at a successful test. "We did it! We created a portal through time! We managed to go beyond what even the greatest and most powerful mages have ever accomplished".

Koma stood at in front of the frame, starring at it as though trying to decipher how to deal with the thought of the power before him. "Destroy it". He said without emotion.

"What"?! Ember was angry, and rightfully so.

"I said destroy it. You have no idea what you've created, and no good can come of it".

"I'm not gonna destroy what took so long to do right. You're insane to even ask me to do so".

Koma sighed, displeased with her response. "I gave you the choice, now I have to do it myself".

Ember stepped between him and her machine. "You'll have to go through me first".

The thrask tilted his head and chuckled. Behind the pink dragoness came the sound of twisting metal. She spun to watch her hard work crumble before her. Everything came into a perfect sphere, sparing the scrying stone.

Ember stood over the wreckage, so many emotions ranging from anger to sadness welling up inside. Koma placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away at his touch. "Get out"! She screamed, quietly sobbing afterwards.

The thrask and other dragons respected her wish and left the room at once, not looking back before closing the heavy doors. On the other side of it, Spyro and Cynder confronted their friend with angry stares. "What the hell was that"?

"I did what I had to. That thing would only cause chaos. Imagine if you could change the past, what's the first thing you'd do? Stop Malefor? That's a fools errand".

"How? We'd be saving the world"!

"You'd only be delaying the inevitable. Life gives everyone purpose, and if that purpose isn't achieved by someone, another will take their place. A full circle and completely pointless".

"Who could possibly take Malefor's place? Spyro? That's insane. We stopped him because we know the difference between right and wrong".

"You know whats right and wrong because of Malefor! If he wasn't there, Spyro wouldn't have been raised by dragonflies. So he'd be trained by the guardians and would fall down the same path as Malefor, craving power over all else. No matter how many times you deny it, it doesn't make you right".

Cynder ran the scenario through her head, seeing that the dark master had shaped the two into the heroes they were.

"Let's go. Flame should be here soon". Koma stepped away, the lingering silence rang through everyone as it failed to fade as they left the templeary.

The sun hovered at the very edge of the horizon, as if balancing on a wire. A stage had been set up in the center of Warfang, and a crowd had gathered to witness the guardians demonstrate their power. It's decorations were lackluster to say the least. Nothing but a curtain used as a backdrop hung off of wood pillars. It was hardly fitting for the guardians.

The crowd grew silent as the fire guardian, Flame, stepped out from behind the curtain and addressed the crowd confidently. "Hello everyone! How are you"?! The crowd wasn't too keen on participating. Spyro and Cynder had seats just behind the dragonlings, and were some of the only ones to cheer when Flame addressed them. The fire guardian himself grew rather nervous at the crowds lack of energy, hoping he would be able to rectify the situation.

The red drake looked around his stage, lacking any shape or form to separate it from its surroundings. "Sorry about the decorations, we couldn't find any colors that matched all of us. But you deserve a proper show, right? And a proper show deserves a proper stage. Care to do something about that, Daear"?

An earth dragon, large even by earth dragon standards, stepped out and made his way to Flames side. He had a slightly off-brown hide, accented by brown splotches, giving the appearance of a mud fight. His underside was a deep green, and he had a boulder for a tail spike. His horns resembled stalagmites, and spines were like a mountain ridge. "My pleasure". Much like Terrador before him, Daear had a voice like thunder, booming and heavy.

The ground began to shake, and before the crowd erupted a stage of rock a few feet high. The faces had been carved to depict a picture of all guardians, even the ones before those there at the time. The crowd cheered at it's display, to which Flame Daear bowed.

"Thank you! But surely that's not all? Of course not"! Flame moved around his stage companion and looked up as the sun sank behind the horizon, about to plunge the stage into darkness. "What poor timing". His head fell in sadness. "If only we had some power". One could see the lightbulb appear over his head. "Hey, Tryda! We could use some help out here. If you don't mind that is".

"Not at all". Out came a moderately sized electric dragoness, just as much energy as Volteer in his youth. She was solid yellow, a darker tint popping out her underside. Her hide was home to a branching lightning bolt running from her left eye, to her tailblade. The blade itself branching into a single, jagged point. Her horns were the least interesting part, merely shaped like an 'N' and facing slightly forward.

The electric guardian charged a sphere of electricity, it's power was enough to turn on the lights around the stage to a dim brightness. She shook her head at the sight. "That won't do". The sphere doubled in size and she tossed it into the air, where it exploded and sent bolts of lighting into each lightbulb individually, cascading the area in a brilliant flash, then steady light. The crowd cheered yet again at their control and ability with the elements.

Tryda found her way between Flame and Daear, and turned to the fire guardian with worry. "Are you okay? You look a little warm"? Laughter came from the crowd.

"You know what, I am pretty warm. I wonder if there's anything we can do about that"? He smirked as a voice came from the sky and darted to the stage.

"Maybe I can help with that"! An ice dragon landed in front of the others, taking the audience and the other guardians by surprise. Flame was visibly annoyed as he rolled his eyes at the entrance. His hide was ice white and looked almost translucent. He had a blue underbelly that gradually turned purple towards his tail. The blade attached to his tail, was shaped like a snowflake, a very sharp and dangerous snowflake. He had no horns.

The ice guardian shot a decently sized ice crystal into the sky. Upon hitting the clouds, the crystal exploded into a display of blue and white, then causing a blanket of snow to slowly envelope the city. Upon the crowds cheers, the ice drake smirked and bowed, taking in their applause like a sponge.

Flame forced a laugh as he and the other guardians stepped next to the ice dragon, still milking the crowds affection. Flame leaned towards the ice drake and whispered through clenched teeth. "Rhew, what the hell was that"?

"Just giving them what they want". The ice drake jumped back with the others, leaving Flame at the front.

"Well wasn't that fun? But we can't just leave all this snow around, can we"? Flame coated himself in fire, cones of it erupting from his eyes as he raised himself into the air and released a wave of fire across the city, melting the snow while refraining from touching anyone.

He landed on the stage and the crowd cheered louder than they had before. Rhew saw this and narrowed his eyes at the fire guardian, not wanting to be outdone.

" _I'll show you"_. He stepped forward, alarming Daear and Tryda.

"Rhew, what are you doing"? Asked the earth guardian. "This isn't in the script".

"Screw the script. I'll show them the power of a _real_ guardian". His eyes turned to ice and he expelled a frost wave outward.

Spyro watched and knew exactly what he was doing. The purple dragon leapt from his spot and time stopped in an instant. Koma was soon beside him, judging his decisions. "What are you doing"?

"He's trying to freeze Flame's fire"!

"What's so bad about that"?

"I can't even do that"!

Koma was almost speechless. "That's… really serious".

"Are you going to help me or just stand there and observe the situation"?

The thrask rolled his eyes. "I suppose I could lend tactical advice".

"Can't you just stop him yourself"?

"Ha! As if I'm gonna interfere with the living anymore. I can only tell you what to do. Take it or leave it".

Spyro was annoyed, but knew it was best not to argue. "Alright. How are we going to stop him"?

"We can't".

"Your tactical advice is legendary".

"Let me finish. We can't stop him, but we can stop his frost… wave".

"What are you suggesting"?

"I've seen you use a gravity dome before, so why not continue the show"?

"Never something easy, is it"?

"There's doing something the easy way, then there's doing something the right way".

"And you do both pretty well".

"Stop complaining and do it".

Spyro rolled his eyes and concentrated on the perimeter. It wasn't long before he raised a wall of gravity and shaped it into a dome, it's gravitational force centered at the highest point directly above the stage. He unfroze time and watched the frost wave travel above the crowd, hit the wall, travel up the dome and slam into itself at the very top, creating a pillar of ice that shot into the center of the stage.

The ordeal caused even greater applause and Spyro dissolved the dome withing seconds. Flame looked to him with relief and thankful eyes. He did not look to Rhew the same way, and instead stared him down with a fire behind his eyes.

The fire guardian turned to the crowd with his happy persona. "Wasn't that amazing? I hope you've enjoyed and am excited to see some new names in our daily roll calls at the temple. It doesn't matter if you're three years, or three thousand. Everyone is welcome to come and master their element! Thank you"! The crowd cheered as they left the stage and hid behind the curtain.

The crowd had dispersed, and Flame was trying to control his rage as he directed a punch into the stage. "What the hell was that, Rhew!? What would have happened if Spyro wasn't there to stop it? How many do you think you would have hurt"?

The ice guardian shrugged off Flame's rage. "Hey, I gave them the show they wanted. And it would have worked if he hadn't interfered".

"Rhew", came Daear, his voice alone overpowering the ice dragon, "we can't afford to be reckless. We have a duty to protect everyone. I thought Cyril would have taught you that".

"Mind your own business".

The earth dragon took a step forward, and towered over the guardian. "The lives of others is my business. And if you hurt anyone because of your stupidity… You'll feel the same pain. I guarantee it".

"Stop it you two"! Yelled Tryda, stepping between the two. "We shouldn't fight with eachother. We're guardians! Start acting like it".

Rhew huffed as he took off and headed to the templeary, the other guardians were disappointed by his actions.

"So", said Cynder, coming around the stage with Spytro and Koma in tow, "how goes being in charge"?

Flame's face lit up when he saw them, and embraced Cynder as he answered. "Just great! How are you"?

They split from their hug, throwing a smile at eachother. "It's been strange without Ignitus or Kidras, but we're managing".

"I can assure you, Kidras has been doing great. She just connects with everyone, the children and adults alike".

"Where is my daughter? I thought she was going to help with the show".

"Kidras is… around. She said she'd be by later, wanted to surprise you and Spyro with something".

"Here's hoping it's something spectacular". Came Koma from behind, stepping beside Cynder and blocking Spyro from Flame's view.

"My my. It has been quite a while. When were you last around"? Flame shook the thrasks hand firmly.

"Who knows? All I know is it's been too long. Good to see the new guardians have settled well".

The dragons in question stood straight. "I didn't know if I was ready to be the leader of the guardians".

"How could you not? You were under the teachings of some of the greatest in history".

Flame felt his blood flow into his face, "Your belief in me is appreciated". The fire guardian looked past the two before him, and at the now sulking purple dragon behind them. He seemed to want to go unnoticed. "There's the hero! How've you been"? Flame hugged Spyro tightly, a hug the hero returned with little vigor.

"I've been good". He sounded unsure of himself. "I don't know what to make of, well… everything".

"Well I know you'll do great. You always had a knack for bringing out the best in people".

Daear tapped the fire drake on the shoulder, pulling his gaze immediately. "We should go check on Rhew. Hope he hasn't wrecked the room".

Flame gave a nod and turned away. "We'll have to catch up later. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be at the temple". He took to the sky, leaving the three to themselves.

"It's nice to see him again. He seemed thrilled to see you, A… Koma". Cynder chuckled as she nearly slipped up. A mistake that the thrask shrugged off with little problem.

"Surprised you weren't more excited, Spyro. You two always seemed to be the best of friends. What happened"?

"You". The purple dragon mumbled.

"I'm sorry"?

"Forget it. Let's just go enjoy the festival. I need a drink". He walked the path to the tavern that had become synonymous with the group.

Cynder and Koma shared a glance, exchanging a look of both confusion and worry. They were hesitant to follow the purple dragon, but did so after but a moment.

* * *

After they had drank their fill, aside from Koma who stood his new found moral ground, Flame had returned. This time the other guardians were not with him, and instead he was accompanied by Kidras.

The daughter of Spyro and Cynder greeted her parents with a hug, kiss and finally an expertly wrapped gift.

"What's this"? Asked her mother, the only answer was a edge to edge smile.

"Open it. I spent a long time trying to get it right". Cynder and Spyro tore at the wrappings, revealing a painting of everyone.

The picture included the original four guardians in the back row, Ash, Hunter and Ciezan in the next row, and at the forefront was Flame and Ember on the outside, then Ignitus and Kidras beside them. And in the center stood Spyro, Cynder and the dragonfly Sparx. Together they stood in the old days before Ignitus and Kidras. They themselves were still younger, but roughly the same age as Spyro and Cynder had been when their children were conceived.

A tear formed in Cynder's eye as she looked over the beautiful painting. She was quick to embrace her daughter and thank her graciously for the memories. "I love it"!

Koma then looked the painting over, but was quickly denied the chance by Spyro as he swiped it from the thrask's hands. Both Cynder and Kidras were shocked at his display, and did not hesitate to scold him over it. "Dad! What are you doing"?

Spyro huffed as he took a swig of his ale, looking over the painting. "Why's he in the painting"?

"Because he's our friend. And our daughter has given us an amazing gift".

"It'd be better without him in it".

"Spyro! Ash is our friend. You should know that better than anyone".

"Is he?! Is he really our friend"?

Koma stepped in. "Spyro, calm down".

"Don't Tell Me To Calm Down! I Don't Need You Patronizing Me"!

I'm not trying to. I just want to talk".

The purple dragon rolled his eyes. "That's all you ever wanna do. Why can't you fight your problems out like normal people"?

"Because if I fought, I wouldn't ever have problems".

"Talking big? I'll show you"! Spyro leapt across the table and lunged for the thrask.

"SPYRO"! Screamed Cynder angrily as Koma pulled the purple dragon into a portal, leaving the tavern completely.

They had come out in a field covered in flowers. It was the garden just beyond the courtyard.

Spyro was disoriented and began swinging wildly at thin air. "Where Are You"!?

"I'm right here". Came Ash's voice from behind the purple dragon. Spyro swung at him, to which Koma caught the punch as though it were nothing. He twisted his arm and forced the drake to the ground. "What's your problem with me? I come by to say hello and you act like I ruined your life"!

"BECAUSE YOU DID"!

Ash let go of Spyro's arm and backed away slowly. "H-how"?

"What do you mean, 'How'? You're the reason. The reason for everything and I hate it".

"What am I the reason for"?

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact that I died. Or the fact that I woke up at all. Or did you forget the note. You know the one. The note that actually pushed us into having sex! The one that got her pregnant"!

"So I ruined your life by giving you children"?

"YES"! Spyro looked to the ground. "No. I don't know. I feel like nothing I've done is my doing. Lime you're the reason behind everything, and it makes me feel… weak. Like I have no control, no matter what I do". Spyro flopped to his haunches as tears streamed from his eyes. "I want to know why. And not some cryptic, riddle-y answer shit. Just a simple reason. Why did you do it? Why was Cynder and I having sex so important"?

Ash sighed ans sat next to the purple dragon. He raised his head to the stars, which shone especially bright that night. "Because we both knew you wanted to, but we didn't know why. And we both knew you wouldn't".

"How can you be so sure? If I was given more time"…

"But you didn't have more time. It had to be that night. Otherwise… she and Ciezan would have had a child together".

"And he would have killed her".

The thrask shook his head. "That's not entirely true. It was a possibility and I chose that one, because it was the one that would ease your mind. Convince you you did the right thing".

"How likely was it to happen"?

"Not very, if at all".

"So why"?

"Because the world needed you. I guess, I… needed you. I had to feel like I was doing the right thing, and I knew you'd love Kidras and Ignitus. I had to make at least one person happy".

"That can't be the only reason".

"It also happens that you wouldn't have gone through with it even if you did have more time".

"How could you know that"?

"I don't have to know. Because you do". Spyro as speechless. "Without thinking of your children. Without considering the possibility of Cynder dying… would you have really slept with her? Could you have broken Ciezan's trust like that without a push"?

Spyro's eyes fixated on the thrask, and soon found themselves going to the stars, searching for an answer. "No".

"Why"?

The purple dragon swallowed a lump in his throat. "Because I didn't love her. I was just jealous".

"And now"?

"Now"… Spyro smiled at the memories he had of Cynder and their children. "I love her without fault".

"That's why I did it. You're finally happy, and knowing I helped at least one person before my descent into madness, really makes me feel like I have redeemed myself. Just like you said after breaking me. I can finally forgive myself". Silence took over as the two stared at the sky, soon falling onto their backs.

"I'm scared". Ash turned to Spyro, listening intently. "I'm not ready to become a god. I'm not strong enough".

"Of course you are. You've proven it time and time again. Don't doubt yourself".

"I don't know the first thing about it. How am I supposed to oversea the dead? How do I know if I make the right choice when deciding someones afterlife"?

Koma shrugged. "You have to learn to trust yourself. Confidence hasn't always been your strong-suit".

Spyro chuckled. "That doesn't change the fact that it's scary".

"And you think I came into this life with absolute certainty? I was terrified. I had to do everything the Koma I met could do, and I had no one to guide me. You have Eiyel and the other gods. I'm nowhere near as powerful as a god of course, but I can relate to you better than anyone right now. I don't really see Eiyel as being an emotionally supportive person".

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. There you go again, changing everything".

"I know you may not like it. But hey, when you do finally ascend, I won't be able to help you. Sure we might cross paths once or twice, but that would be over eons. And I know you'll finally accept yourself for who you are. Cynder and you children have already done so much for you. With them there, I can be sure that I'm not needed anymore. And that brings me peace. Something I've not had for a very long time".

"But I don't want to see you once every eon. I miss when we saw eachother everyday! I miss the chronicler and the library and even my duties! Sure they were boring, but I knew what I was doing. And now… I'm lost. The world doesn't have room for heroes anymore. We have laws, and guards, and governments. The guardians are overstaying their welcome and the world is changing too much too fast. I love Cynder and the kids, but I know that they aren't even supposed to be here! It's all because of you. And I wish everything was simple again. I know how to fight, and save others. Maybe it's time I learned how to save myself". He breathed a heavy sigh, finally coming to terms with everything. Spyro looked to Ash one last time, a smile on his lips. "Thank you, Koma. You've really opened my eyes".

"Not this time. This was all you".

"Thanks anyway. For listening".

Koma jumped to his feat, and helped the purple dragon to his. "What do you say we head back? Before anyone starts missing us".

"Lead the way".

Koma opened a portal, and they were back in the tavern with the second. Cynder was the first to worry.

"Is everything okay"?

Spyro and Ash shared a smile. "Couldn't be better. I love you".

Cynder pressed her forehead to Spyro's. "And I love you".

* * *

The memory faded, and Spyro found himself at home again in his normal body. Eiyel stood over him, arms crossed. "Nice to see you made it. I've never been one for those touchy moments. But it'll be nice to have a god who can talk well with others. Now then", he started out the door, "let's introduce you to everyone. We can continue the memory repair in the morning". Spyro followed the god out, his confidence now peaked.

* * *

 **Oh my, quite the gap. Still, with 8000 words, I'm surprised I didn't break this up into multiple chapters. I'm thinking about taking a break from writing my own stuff, maybe I'll work on things other people want. Be it help as a co-author or an entire story, just ask. I might not be the best writer, but damn if I'm not at least decent.**

 **I am at quite a loss as to where I can go now. Obviously a third installment is possible, but I have no idea if I would do that anytime soon. I rushed this story out the door with little to no plot. The plot itself isn't bad, it's pretty good in my opinion. But I think I'm going to move away from this for a bit, and work on other projects.**

 **As for the chapter itself, it does clear some things up. Some things I thought deserved an actual answer. And with the 'memory movie' idea, I can pretty much put a chapter into any time period of Spyro's life. I know he was kind of a dick in this chapter, but that was part of it's charm. I think.**

 **I know this wasn't better than the first, I know it may not be as original as I had hoped. But I know, that I managed to tell the story I wanted. A character driven story with some clichés, but I have made it stand out ina sea of the same story by different authors. Is that every story in the Spyro fandom? Of course not. But it stands without a doubt, that variety comes less and less with the stories, and those that truly break the mold often get pushed aside for a less risky, more meta story.**

 **Reviews aren't as common as they should be on this site. If they had just a like option, or even an actual comment section, that would help a ton. But hey, not every site is like Archive of Our Own, right? I like knowing that what I wrote has had an impact on those who read it. Be it positive or negative, I don't care.**

 **A question that I was asked got me thinking. And that question was, Why don't you review? And at first I thought, 'Oh that's easy. It's because'... I don't know why I don't always review. Maybe it is tedious, and a simple 'Good job' is hollow and too easy. Is this some way to ask for more review? In a sense, yes. I like reviewing, but I rarely read fanfiction. Maybe because no one ever told the story from a perspective and with themes that I thought were realistic.**

 **So I have a question for you, Why don't you review? What gets you to review? Controversy? A crazy twist? Or maybe compelling characters and a fleshed out world? I know not everyone will agree with me, but I think I hit those marks with the two stories I've written. So, what's stopping you from reviewing? I mean, you did just read 8000 words. So why not add some of your own?**


	14. My Thoughts Small Announcement

**Before anything is said, since I know a lot of people will click off this 'chapter', I want to know if anyone's good at writing mysteries. I have a mystery planned and a second voice would be nice. If you're a good mystery writer, or know someone who is, PM me. It is Noir style, but I'm fine with the style, just the mystery element.**

Let's get into my thoughts on this one, this will be a recurring thing in pretty much everything I write. Not oneshots, but pretty much everything that's substantial.

I think I started this story way too early. I should have waited at least a few months, but I have never been good at waiting. It didn't help that I didn't have a plot figured out until the beast hunters were first introduced. Do I like what the story ended up becoming? Yes and no. I like the premise and conclusion, even the uneasy 'friendship' between Spyro and Eiyel. If a third instalment does happen, that will definitely be a main theme. I have other ideas for Eiyel, but nothing absolute right now.

I still have some things to write, like other times for the resurrection to take place, and with Spyro set as the next god of death (reason for that has been figured out, and it's pretty fun), there could be a much deeper, character rich story underneath it all.

Characters? I think they were good. I try to give them flaws that are realistic, believable and most importantly, relatable. Eiyel doesn't handle defeat well (If it wasn't obvious), Spyro's a bit more awkward when it comes to talking about sexual situations. Those are just examples, and I tried to flesh out the characters established in the previous instalment a bit more.

Ash was set to the side for a reason explained in the last chapter, he was too controlling and the reason behind many different huge plot points. He's still an important character. The uneasy friendship between him and Spyro is more out of distrust then hatred like Eiyel.

The children were a difficult choice. I knew what I wanted their son to be named (purely for the fight scene when Spyro gets sent back to the library, and says he has to save Ignitus, has quite the impact in my opinion), but their daughter was hard. Cynder really is the only prominent female character in the TLoS series. Aside from Spyro's adoptive mother that is. So I went with an OC.

How do I see my story? I think it might be a bit higher quality than others in this fandom, with it's believable characters, varied scenery and climactic battles. I think my writing is higher than adequate, and the plots aren't too convoluted. I'm not saying that I'm the greatest thing to happen to this fandom, not by far. That's reflected in the amount of views I get alone. But I don't look down at my writing like some people do.

The main thing I notice are obvious self-insert characters that end up being a 'chosen one' or something like that. Would I like to be in the action packed situations of my own mind? Of course! But I use story telling and relatable characters to accomplish that, without the need to blatantly add a character named Austin (Not my real name, just an example), making his entire character a gamer whose socially awkward, and only manages to break out of his shell with the help of Spyro and Cynder. That is a totally inaccurate description of me. I could be socially awkward if I tried, but I'm a bartender for god's sake. Talking to people is literally part of the job.

Complaints about others aside, I do plan on branching out and writing in different styles. Be it Victorian English, or Noir, it will have to be unique.

Back to the story I've written. I obviously made it a bit more mature, and controversial. Of course this had it's reasons. For one, I wanted to really push the boundaries of a T rating. And for two, I wanted to show how easy it is to slander someones name. Physical enemies are easy enough to write in, make them strong, smart and a good fighter. But the world around you as an enemy? Sure it's been done before, but not to the tune of raping your child. Am I proud of writing that part? Meh. It won't go on any resume in my life, but neither will this.

Do I feel ashamed for writing it? Why would I? Aside from the material, it isn't shaming. If I'm not willing to push boundaries as a writer, I won't get far sticking to the easy stuff.

Speaking of easy things, I have ideas for big reveals in the world I created, but that can't be explored in either FWYA or RM, so maybe a third instalment? I don't know. It's more just a bunch of twists and some light on Eiyel's past. I'd want it to be more Cynder centred, and develop their relationship a bit. Mainly because what with the time of resurrection, Cynder has no hatred toward Eiyel. And that could conflict with Spyro's slight jealousy/hatred for the god.

As for the world as it is and what I did with the Spyro universe; I wanted to move it out of the magic dependant civilization and into a more industrial and technologically advanced one. I've seen it done well, but most of the time it's much too sudden and technology is usually steam punk. There are obviously still magic centric cities, Asling mainly, but it isn't overbearing like it usually is in fantasy. There's electricity, trains, mass production at the end.

And we reach the relationship part, Spyro and Cynder. It's been quite the journey, but they finally ended up together. There were some bumps, some obstacles, but here they are together at last. I know for some people Spyro and Cynder are the perfect pair, but I've never seen it like that. We know that she loves him, but there's no proof he loves her. I always saw Spyro as being dedicated to himself and not having time for a relationship. Of course I pander to some extent, and so Spyro and Cynder end up together.

That's pretty much my thoughts on it, I can't think of anything else at the moment. Who's knows? Maybe I'll come back to it.


End file.
